A la cour de John VI
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Le Prince Stiles n'en peut plus de sa vie. Son précepteur craint, son père est trop plongé dans les problèmes du pays pour faire attention à lui et en plus, il se sait atteint d'un penchant qui lui fait risquer beaucoup de choses dans cette Angleterre du XVIII ème siècle. Et tout se complique à l'arrivée d'un nouveau précepteur, un certain Derek Hale. [Sterek] [Image trouvée]
1. Chapter 1

Comme promis, voici la fiction que j'écris en parallèle. Evidemment, les posts ici seront irréguliers, mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !

**Titre : A la cour du roi John VI** (oui, j'ai pas d'inspiration pour les titres, il est provisoire en attendant que je trouve mieux xD)

**Résumé : **Le Prince Stiles n'en peut plus de sa vie. Son précepteur craint, son père est trop plongé dans les problèmes du pays pour faire attention à lui et en plus, il se sait atteint d'un penchant qui lui fait risquer beaucoup de choses dans cette Angleterre du XVIII ème siècle. Et tout se complique à l'arrivée d'un nouveau précepteur, un certain Derek Hale.

**Disclaimer : **Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que rien ne m'appartient excepter l'intrigue ? Non parce que, clairement si ça m'appartenait je ne serais pas sur un site de FanFiction pour poster des histoires, hein, je serais au States, à côté de Davis, en train de lui souffler "Sterek" à longueur de journée.

**Pairing :** Même si c'est évident : STILESxDEREK. Évocation de plusieurs autres couples.

**Rating : M **

**Note : **Je ne sais pas trop ce qui a saisi mon esprit quand j'ai commencé, mais bon ! Je ne sais pas non plus combien il y aura de chapitre. Ceci était censé être un OS, mais quand un OS fait 26 pages, c'est plus un OS xD Bref, voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A la cour du roi John VI**

**Chapitre 1**

Stiles s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il détestait ce qu'il nommait le « merdier publique ». Tout ce qui concernait les paysans et villageois, les gens de la cour, les serviteurs… Bref, tout ce qui concernait les gens vivant dans le royaume de son père, le Roi John VI. Ne vous méprenez pas, il prenait les problèmes du peuple très à cœur, et souhaitait ardemment l'aider. Le problème était que, en tant que Prince, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir, ni beaucoup d'habilitations pour remédier aux problèmes du peuple. Encore une fois, n'allez pas croire que le Roi ne faisait rien non plus pour son peuple, bien au contraire ! Mais il était souvent lié par son incapacité à l'aider directement et autant qu'il le voudrait. Ses conseillers et généraux pressentaient une guerre avec le royaume voisin et exhortaient le Roi à ne pas faire plus de dépense que nécessaire pour pouvoir anticiper les frais que pourrait lui coûter cette guerre. Aussi, le Roi était aussi embêté que son fils.

Stiles trouvait inutile de lire le cahier des doléances publiquement, devant la cour, comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment résoudre les problèmes des paysans. Les récoltes étaient mauvaises, cette année-là, et ils avaient beau s'en plaindre, la Couronne ne pouvait pas vraiment y remédier, sauf évidemment en dédommageant les victimes des caprices de la nature. Ce que le Roi ne pouvait se permettre que très, très modérément. Aussi, Stiles s'ennuyait à la lecture publique des plaintes. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que cette lecture barbante se finisse, parce qu'après, il devrait rejoindre son précepteur pour ses leçons du jour.

Comment pourrions-nous décrire son précepteur ? C'était un homme plutôt âgé, d'une quarantaine d'années, peut-être plus, les cheveux aussi noirs que son humour, dressés fièrement sur son crâne, les yeux d'un marron inquiétant, trop sombre, sous des paupières constamment plissées de mécontentement ou de dépit. Il était d'une taille plutôt imposante, certains de ses muscles étaient saillants, et Stiles ne se demandait pas pourquoi. Son précepteur était plutôt porté sur les arts du combat et, aux antipodes, sur l'économie. Pour ce qui était du reste, il ne faisait que survoler légèrement les matières. Stiles n'avait donc presqu'aucune culture littéraire, sauf ce qu'il parvenait difficilement à lire. A vrai dire, sa culture en générale n'était pas très fournie, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Il n'était même pas bon dans la maîtrise des armes et des arts du combat. Il n'était bon qu'à résoudre des problèmes fictifs de crises économiques dans son futur royaume.

Il avait beau se plaindre à son père que son précepteur n'était pas bon, John VI continuait de répliquer que Monsieur Finstock était quelqu'un de très cultivé et que si Stiles ne parvenait pas à apprendre correctement, c'était qu'il n'y mettait pas du sien. En réalité, Stiles savait que Finstock était un très bon ami de son père et que celui-ci ne voulait pas le laisser sans emploi à la cour où la vie était trop chère. L'éducation de Stiles dépendait donc d'une amitié de longue date que son père ne voulait pas froisser.

C'est pourquoi il était si mitigé dans ses sentiments à cet instant. Il voulait que la lecture des doléances se termine, et pourtant il voulait qu'elle continue. Mais toutes les choses, bonnes ou mauvaises, ont une fin, et celle-là ne faisait pas exception. La lecture publique se termina et Stiles fut prié par son père de rejoindre ses appartements pour ses leçons.

C'est en traînant les pieds, la mine sombre, qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de l'immense palais de son père pour rejoindre son boudoir où devait l'attendre Finstock, les cheveux en bataille, l'air fou, faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage. Il soupira, le temps allait encore ralentir pendant ses leçons. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le temps pouvait-il passer différemment en fonction de l'activité que l'on faisait ? Était-ce une malédiction propre à l'homme ? Ou simplement propre à Stiles ?

Alors qu'il tournait à l'embranchement d'un couloir, il percuta violemment quelqu'un – ou plutôt, quelqu'un le percuta violemment - et tomba sur son postérieur avec un grognement de douleur. Il releva ses yeux furieux sur un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux aussi bruns que sa crinière bouclée, la respiration rendue haletante par sa course dans le dédale de couloirs.

« Scott ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » s'étonna le prince, plus vraiment furieux.

Il était heureux de voir son ami, même si celui-ci n'était pas censé se balader dans les appartements royaux, réservés aux serviteurs et à la famille royale.

« Désolé, Stiles » répondit celui-ci, en aidant le prince à se relever. « Je m'ennuyais, au village, Isaac est de corvée à l'orphelinat et le père Harris ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas tout fini… Et puis, on s'était pas vu depuis longtemps ! »

Stiles eut un petit rire en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà désordonnés de son meilleur ami. Scott était un villageois, un garçon du peuple, qui vivait avec sa mère dans une petite maison dans le quartier près du port. Le prince n'était pas censé se lier d'amitié avec son peuple, parce que d'après le Roi, cela pouvait influencer négativement son jugement et sa manière de gouverner. Mais Stiles et Scott étaient amis depuis trop longtemps pour que le prince le renie aussi facilement. Scott était comme son frère et jamais il ne le délaisserait, pour rien au monde. Quoi que son père ou l'étiquette, ou qui que ce soit puissent en dire.

« On s'est vu hier après-midi, imbécile ! » s'amusa Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Scott n'était pas stupide, mais son manque d'éducation était flagrant. Il ne savait pas lire, par exemple, comme la majorité, sinon la totalité des gens du royaume. Un précepteur ou même l'école coûtaient chers, bien trop pour la plus part des villageois, et c'était l'une des choses que Stiles voulait changer, lorsqu'il serait devenu Roi il voulait que tous puissent accéder à la connaissance, même une connaissance partielle, et pas seulement une élite de nouveaux bourgeois ou d'aristocrates pleins d'argent.

« Je sais bien, ça ! Mais ça fait longtemps » s'obstina le brun avec une moue entendue.

« Tu as raison, c'était vraiment long sans toi ! Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Scottie, je dois retrouver Finstock pour mes leçons… »

Stiles poussa un soupir théâtral et Scott lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

« Ce hibou déchaîné est toujours aussi fou ? » s'enquit le villageois.

« Ça s'aggrave avec le temps. J'en peux plus de ce dingue, je vais finir par le faire enfermer au cachot ou même à l'hospice » grogna le prince en retour, se remettant en marche.

S'il était en retard, Finstock irait se plaindre au Roi et Stiles recevrait un sacré savon. Scott pouffa avant de le suivre.

« On a qu'à le pousser à démissionner » suggéra-t-il alors, le front plissé sous sa réflexion.

Stiles s'arrêta brutalement et le brun lui rentra une nouvelle fois dedans. Le prince se tourna vivement vers Scott avec un grand sourire et l'attrapa par les épaules. Le villageois n'était réellement pas stupide !

« T'es un génie, Scottie ! Il faut qu'il démissionne ! » s'exclama le prince, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir se débarrasser de son précepteur.

Ensemble, les deux adolescents se mirent à comploter jusqu'aux appartements du prince, attirant les regards curieux voire outrés des servants et servantes qui travaillaient dans cette aile du château. Lorsque Stiles entra dans son boudoir, Scott était reparti au village pour flâner dans les rues.

« Votre Altesse, vous êtes en retard ! » le fustigea Finstock, un pli mécontent barrant son front.

Le prince ne répondit pas, son plan d'action en tête. Il adressa un sourire faussement candide à son précepteur qui commença à lui dispenser une leçon d'économie. Stiles ne cessa de l'interrompre, toutes les deux phrases, pour lui poser une question qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cours.

« Vous avez déjà vu un cadavre ? »

Finstock fut déstabilisé pendant un instant, mais se reprit bien vite et continua sa leçon comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Stiles posa d'autres questions du même acabit, toutes plus glauques et étranges les unes que les autres. Finalement, le précepteur ne put plus faire semblant. Il adressa une mine dégoûtée à son élève.

« Si je vous notais sur combien vous me déranger en cet instant, Votre Altesse, vous n'auriez que des vingt. »

Cette réponse encouragea Stiles à continuer son manège, augmentant le degré d'étrangeté à chaque fois. Il en vint à aborder la sexualité, et là, Finstock battit en retraite. L'évocation d'une possible utilisation de chaînes ou de fouets pendant des ébats avait fait fuir le précepteur, une lueur paniquée dans le regard.

Quand il se trouva seul, Stiles éclata de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'amusait autant pendant une leçon ! Mais il déchanta vite quand son père entra dans sa chambre, une heure plus tard. Il dut subir les remontrances de John qui s'éternisèrent. Cependant, il apprit qu'il avait gagné. Finstock ne voulait plus donner de leçon à un garçon qu'il trouvait perturbé et avait demandé au Roi une retraite anticipée. Malgré la colère évidente de son père, Stiles était plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Scott revint, accompagné d'Isaac, et le prince se fit un grand plaisir de raconter l'après-midi qu'il avait passé. Les trois amis se moquèrent du précepteur avec joie et rirent ensemble de bon cœur. Stiles adorait Scott et Isaac, parce qu'ils étaient des garçons simples et gentils, qui prenait à cœur les problèmes des autres et essayaient toujours de les aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils donnaient beaucoup alors qu'ils avaient peu. Il trouvait les deux jeunes très purs, par rapport aux adolescents qui fréquentaient la cour.

« A midi, Monsieur Jackson Whittemore s'est encore pavané devant Lady Lydia Martin. Si vous aviez pu voir le ridicule de la scène ! Il me faisait l'effet d'un coq qui parade, c'était hi-la-rant ! » s'exclama Stiles en riant au souvenir du fils du Duc Whittemore.

Les deux villageois se représentaient très bien la scène et s'esclaffèrent de concert, joignant leurs rires à celui du prince.

Lorsqu'Isaac et Scott durent rentrer chez eux, ils laissèrent Stiles seul dans sa trop grande chambre. Pendant un instant, Stiles pensa à sa mère, Claudia, dont il ne lui restait que des portraits accrochés un peu partout dans le Palais. La Reine était morte en donnant naissance à Stiles et depuis, le Roi vivait seul, ne pouvant concevoir d'avoir une autre femme. Stiles avait donc grandit sans mère, entouré par de multiples nourrices plus ou moins gentilles avec lui.

Il soupira, une habitude devenue automatique. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, en quête de sommeil, et ne parvint à le trouver que tard dans la nuit.

Ooo0ooO

« Votre Altesse Royale ? » demanda timidement une voix féminine derrière la porte en bois.

Trois petits coups furent frappés avec hésitation. Stiles émergea en grognant et se frotta les yeux puis le visage en bâillant. Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu.

« Tu peux entrer, Erica » lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix encore éraillée par le sommeil.

La jeune servante s'exécuta et rougit vivement en baissant les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que le prince était encore dans son lit, seulement vêtu de sa chemise de nuit.

« Pardonnez-moi Votre Altesse Royale ! » s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt, confuse, battant déjà en retraite pour laisser le prince s'habiller.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Erica » se moqua gentiment Stiles. « Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais entrer, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela ! Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? »

La jeune servante balbutia quelques mots, gênée, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Le prince attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne contenance.

« Votre…Votre précepteur est arrivé, Votre Altesse Royale » finit-elle par dire.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Finstock est revenu ?! » s'enquit-il, mécontent.

Cet homme allait donc lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin ?

« Oh non, Votre Altesse Royale, Monsieur Finstock est parti faire le tour de l'Europe. Non, vous avez un nouveau précepteur que Sa Majesté, votre père, a engagé suite au départ précipité de son prédécesseur » l'informa la blonde, un léger sourire relevant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Les rumeurs courraient très vite dans un Palais, surtout dans le quartier des domestiques, et elle savait plus ou moins ce qui était responsable de la fuite du précepteur. Ou plutôt qui.

« Ah, bien ! Bon, peux-tu lui dire que j'arrive, dans ce cas ?

-Evidemment, Votre Altesse Royale, il en sera fait selon vos désirs » répliqua-t-elle en vitesse.

Stiles soupira de lassitude.

« Erica, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler Stiles ? » lui demanda-t-il, commençant à nouveau à s'irriter de la formalité de la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas plus vieille que lui et il détestait se sentir à l'écart des autres jeunes à cause de son titre de prince. Il n'avait pas ce problème-là avec Isaac et Scott, qui étaient familiers avec lui. Ses deux amis le faisaient se sentir comme les autres pendant quelques moments.

« Au moins une fois de plus, Votre Altesse Royale » répondit-elle en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Stiles secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la répartie de la jeune blonde. Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse, se coiffa rapidement et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers le boudoir où patientait son nouveau précepteur. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, agréablement surpris.

Son nouveau précepteur était jeune, vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans peut-être. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui faisait ressortir la couleur verte pâle de ses yeux dont la pupille était cerclée de marron. Il avait un visage aux traits fins et séduisants, les pommettes saillantes, la mâchoire anguleuse recouverte d'une barbe de trois jours. Il était légèrement plus grand que Stiles, et largement plus musclé. Ses épaules étaient carrées, ses bras gonflés, sa taille svelte et finement musclée, et ses cuisses ciselées.

En bref, cet homme était à tomber.

« Votre Altesse Royale » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, mais sans l'ombre d'un sourire, l'expression mortellement sérieuse. « Je suis Derek Hale, votre nouveau précepteur.

-Ça, je m'en serais douté » répondit-il, troublé par la présence imposante et charismatique du jeune homme.

Il n'avait trouvé que le sarcasme pour dissimuler son léger malaise.

« Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Stiles. Votre Altesse Royale me sort par les yeux » continua-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Derek hocha simplement la tête d'un mouvement sec.

« Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? » lui demanda-t-il, imperturbable.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étonna Stiles, surpris qu'on lui demande son avis sur ses études.

« Avez-vous une préférence ? Une matière que vous voudriez étudier en premier ? » clarifia Derek, s'impatientant.

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à lui donner. Mais étant donné que les seules matières qu'il avait étudiées jusqu'à présent ne concernaient que l'économie et le combat, il ne savait que répondre.

« Eh bien… Tant que ce n'est ni de l'économie, ni les arts de la guerre, nous pouvons commencer par ce qu'il vous plaît » hasarda-t-il.

« Très bien, nous allons commencer par la littérature. Qu'avez-vous lu avec votre ancien précepteur ? »

Stiles hésita entre un rire amusé et un rire gêné. Au final, il fit un mélange des deux qui se termina par un raclement de gorge mal-à-l'aise.

« Finstock n'aimait pas la littérature. Je n'ai lu aucun livre… »

Derek eut un claquement de langue agacé. Les livres étaient la base de la culture, il était inadmissible qu'un prince n'ait jamais eu une œuvre littéraire entre les mains.

« Installez-vous » lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son sac pour y chercher un livre qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Il revint vers Stiles, qui s'était assis, et le lui tendit. « Voici _Utopia_, de Thomas More. Nous allons l'étudier pendant les deux prochaines heures. »

Ces deux heures furent très longues pour Stiles. Derek n'était pas exactement un homme joyeux, il était taciturne et très peu réceptif aux tentatives d'humour de l'adolescent. De plus, Stiles ne savait pas très bien lire. Bien sûr, il avait appris à lire, comme tous princes ou personnes riches, mais il n'avait pas assez pratiqué pour savoir lire parfaitement. Derek était intransigeant sur la fluidité de sa lecture et l'obligeait donc à lire plusieurs fois d'affiler une même phrase, jusqu'à ce que son débit soit aussi rapide que s'il parlait avec ses propres mots.

Mais, bien que ce fusse difficile, Stiles était vraiment heureux d'avoir passé ces deux heures à lire. Il trouvait déjà que, malgré la dureté et la droiture de Derek, celui-ci était un bon précepteur. Parce qu'au bout de deux heures, il avait appris plein de choses nouvelles comme l'étymologie d'utopie, ou la vision du monde de Thomas More. En plus de la littérature, ils avaient abordé le contexte historique dans lequel avait évolué l'auteur. Au final, ces deux heures avaient été les plus passionnantes, bien que laborieuses, heures de toutes ses leçons réunies. Et il avait pris goût à la lecture. Derek lui donna donc comme travail de lire un chapitre entier pour le lendemain et de lui faire un résumé de ce qu'il avait compris.

Alors que le précepteur allait passer à la matière suivante, le ventre de Stiles gronda, criant fortement famine. Derek lui lança un regard mi amusé, mi agacé par l'interruption inopportune.

« Avez-vous mangé ce matin ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête.

« Je suis venu vous voir dès que j'ai su que vous étiez arrivé, c'est-à-dire à mon réveil » répondit le jeune prince en haussant les épaules.

Derek fronça les sourcils, une moue désapprobatrice plissant ses lèvres rosées.

« A l'avenir, veillez à vous sustenter avant que nous ne commencions les leçons. Non seulement, c'est très désagréable, mais en plus votre attention diminue puisqu'elle est concentrée sur votre estomac » le réprimanda-t-il. « Nous allons donc faire une pause, nous reprendrons quand vous aurez mangé. »

Stiles lui adressa un grand sourire. Il appréciait de plus en plus son précepteur ! Finstock, lui, l'aurait laissé mourir de faim tant qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé, et pour Stiles qui adorait manger, c'était un supplice qu'il ne supportait pas.

Derek se leva, prêt à partir pour laisser le prince se nourrir tranquillement.

« Vous partez ? Ne voulez-vous pas manger, vous aussi ? » lui demanda l'adolescent, désireux de le retenir.

Il voulait en apprendre plus sur son précepteur et ses méthodes d'apprentissages innovantes. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître pour s'en faire un ami et faire naître des sourires sur ses lèvres trop souvent crispées.

« Oui, Votre Altesse Royale, mais il est des affaires qui requièrent ma présence. Je reviendrai lorsque vous aurez fini » répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Stiles soupira à l'entente de son titre, lassé de toutes ces formalités qui marquait le fossé entre lui et les autres. Derek se retira, et Stiles se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre bien longtemps, Scott passait déjà la porte avec une discrétion exagérée.

« Eh, mon vieux, paraît que Finstock s'est fait la malle ? » l'apostropha le villageois avec un grand sourire triomphant.

Aussitôt, la joie envahit Stiles qui se leva d'un bond pour aller à la rencontre de son meilleur ami.

« Ouais ! Le plan a encore mieux fonctionné que ce qu'on croyait ! Il est carrément parti faire le tour de l'Europe, d'après Erica ! » s'exclama l'adolescent en riant.

Ils se tapèrent plusieurs fois dans les mains en un salut secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient. A ce moment-là, trois petits coups timides furent frappés à la porte.

« Votre Altesse Royale ? Je vous apporte votre repas » lança la voix étouffée d'Erica.

« Entre ! Justement, on parlait de toi ! » répliqua le prince avec un sourire lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte.

Elle se mit à rougir les yeux fixés sur le sol tout en apportant le plateau jusqu'à la table. Elle le déposa, s'inclina et s'apprêta à partir.

« Tu peux rester avec nous, si tu veux et si tu n'as rien à faire » l'invita Stiles alors que Scott approuvait vivement.

Erica se tritura les mains nerveusement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La présence du prince l'impressionnait toujours, même s'il était toujours courtois et gentil avec elle malgré son statut.

« Merci beaucoup, Votre… » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre devant le regard agacé du prince.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, horrifiée d'avoir pu contrarier le jeune homme.

« Merci beaucoup, _Stiles_ » reprit-elle, ayant compris que le prince ne voulait pas être nommé par son titre. « Mais j'ai du travail en cuisine, un nouveau chef cuisinier est arrivé au château et il est plutôt… désordonné quand il cuisine. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Ah ? Et qui est-ce ? Le chef Greenberg n'était plus assez bon pour mon père ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oh non, mais il se trouve que Greenberg a démissionné en même temps que Finstock… » répondit-elle, une moue amusée sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de malice.

« Ah, d'acc… Oh. _Oh_ » s'amusa à son tour le prince, suivit par Scott qui venait de comprendre.

Ils rirent un instant de la situation équivoque.

« Le nouveau chef est l'oncle de votre précepteur, il se nomme Peter » les informa Erica avant de s'incliner de nouveau et de sortir sans plus attendre. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de travail.

Stiles se tourna vers Scott, et d'un commun accord tacite, ils se partagèrent le plateau repas du prince. Les cuisines lui servaient toujours beaucoup trop à manger, même s'il était gourmand et il adorait partager des choses avec son meilleur ami. Ils purent ainsi longuement discuter de Derek tout en mangeant un copieux repas.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! En attendant, j'attends vos reviews pour m'en assurer ! :D

Plein de bisous et à la prochaine :coeur: !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

J'aimerais encore signaler que s'il y a des fois des phrases qui semblent longues et sans ponctuations, c'est parce qu'il manque un ";" qui à disparu xD J'essaie de tous les trouver mais des fois certains m'échappent, les fourbes xD

**Réponse review Guest** : _Merci à toi ! Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise déjà ! ;) Voici la suite ! Plein de bisous pour toi et merci pour ta review :D :coeur:_

Un grand merci à vous tous pour les reviews/favs/follows c'est adorable de ma part ! Je vous offre tout mon amour pour vous remercier :D

Bref, voilà la suite avec le rappel de la fin du chapitre précédent ;)

* * *

_Stiles se tourna vers Scott, et d'un commun accord tacite, ils se partagèrent le plateau repas du prince. Les cuisines lui servaient toujours beaucoup trop à manger, même s'il était gourmand et il adorait partager des choses avec son meilleur ami. Ils purent ainsi longuement discuter de Derek tout en mangeant un copieux repas._

**Chapitre 2 :**

Derek marcha rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il était intrigué par son nouvel élève qui était bien loin de se comporter comme il l'aurait pensé. C'était une agréable surprise et il pressentait qu'il aimerait donner des cours au prince. C'était un garçon intelligent, qui comprenait vite et qui aimait manifestement apprendre de nouvelles choses. Quand il pensait que si Finstock n'avait pas promptement décidé de partir, ce gamin aurait été condamné à être un cancre malgré ses capacités, Derek avait des envies de mordre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon qui reliait les chambres entre elles, Derek trouva sa petite sœur Cora devant un pupitre où se trouvaient des pages griffonnées de notes et de mots.

« Encore en train de t'exercer ? » lui demanda gentiment le brun en s'asseyant gracieusement sur un fauteuil recouvert de velours rouge veiné d'or.

« Il faut bien, c'est moi qui anime le banquet de ce soir. Le Roi veut tester oncle Peter » répondit la jeune fille sans lever le regard de ses feuilles, ses lèvres bougeant sous l'impulsion des mots qu'elle apprenait par cœur.

Derek ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux en renversant la tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Dure matinée ? » lui lança Cora, remarquant enfin la position de son frère. « Je parie que c'est encore un prince insupportablement je-sais-tout, imbu de sa petite personne, convaincu que personne n'a rien à lui apprendre ? »

Derek sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Une petite lueur d'intérêt brilla dans ses orbes bleues-vertes cerclées de marron que Cora ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Il est tout le contraire » affirma le brun, laissant son sourire s'agrandir d'une certaine satisfaction. « En réalité, il est très intéressé par ce qu'il ne connait pas, il aime étudier, il apprend vite, il pose beaucoup de questions, il comprend vite et est toujours très humble et conscient de ses lacunes. J'ai d'ailleurs pu voir qu'il recevait un garçon de son âge, que j'ai croisé en partant, qui vient du village et à en croire ses vêtements, pas de la partie la plus riche. J'ai l'impression que ce prince-là n'a rien à voir avec la princesse du royaume précédent. »

Cora afficha une mine intéressée et posa ses deux coudes sur le pupitre, soutenant sa tête de ses mains.

« Ah oui ? » répondit-elle, surprise. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire carnassier qui fit froncer les sourcils de Derek. « Se pourrait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, que mon grand frère puisse s'intéresser à ce prince si exceptionnellement hors du commun des autres cours d'Espagne, de France et de Navarre ? »

Derek crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il se retint de tousser pour camoufler sa gêne, sachant que sa petite sœur le connaissait assez pour y voir un signe.

« Tu as perdu la tête, Cora. Non seulement ce n'est pas vrai, mais en plus ce serait impossible. Je me ferais décapiter pour moins que ça. Il est un prince, je suis son précepteur point. Il finira probablement avec une princesse. On ne mélange pas les torchons avec les serviettes, tu le sais bien… »

Il lui adressa un regard lui signifiant clairement qu'elle devait être légèrement retardée mentalement pour ne serait-ce que penser une chose pareille.

« Evidemment » approuva ironiquement Cora en se remettant au travail. « Au fait, Laura nous a envoyé une lettre depuis Amsterdam. La lettre est sur le secrétaire si tu veux la lire. »

Derek hocha la tête et se leva pour se diriger vers le petit bureau en bois d'acajou sur lequel reposait un papier cacheté de la cour des Provinces-Unies. Il parcourut rapidement l'écriture fine et élégante de sa grande sœur qui lui annonçait son arrivée en Europe et sa rencontre avec les gens de l'aristocratie : « _Tous des narcissiques en manque de reconnaissance_ » comme elle les qualifiait. Il sourit devant l'agacement de sa grande sœur qui se dégageait de son écriture qui devenait plus espacée et moins gracieuse sous son énervement. Il repéra la lettre que Cora avait commencé à rédiger en lui laissant de la place pour qu'il puisse glisser un petit mot à Laura :

« _Je suis désolé pour toi, ça doit être affreux. Sache qu'en Angleterre, les têtes couronnées sont bien moins arrogantes. Le prince est un exemple d'humilité comme s'il avait rencontré Montaigne ou Erasme en personnes. Garde courage, Laura. Tu nous manques. Prend soin de toi et que Dieu te garde._ »

Il reposa la plume près de l'encrier et retourna s'asseoir pour écouter sa petite sœur qui s'exerçait au chant. Il ferma les yeux et, malgré lui, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Stiles, dont sa première rencontre avait fait forte impression sur lui. Il espérait que cette première impression serait la bonne ; il ne voulait pas découvrir que le prince se contentait de jouer un rôle parfait pour amadouer son monde.

Après une heure à écouter Cora faire des vocalises et toute sorte d'exercices étranges et ridicules, ils commandèrent un repas qui leur fut servi dans leur petite salle à manger privée. Ils commentèrent les plats de leur oncle avec appréciation avant que Derek ne retourne à son travail. Il sortit donc de leurs appartements et déambula dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le boudoir du prince. Sauf qu'il croisa celui-ci en compagnie de jeune villageois brun qu'il avait déjà vu se faufiler jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles.

« Ah ! Monsieur Hale ! » l'apostropha son élève avec un grand sourire. « Je voulais vous présenter à mon meilleur ami, Scott McCall. »

Derek fronça les sourcils devant cet acte qui lui paraissait plus qu'étrange. Pourquoi diable le prince trouvait-il important de les présenter ? Stiles, qui sembla lire son expression comme des mots sur un livre, lui expliqua :

« Si je vous dis cela, c'est uniquement parce que vous serez amené à croiser Scott souvent dans mes appartements, lorsqu'il ne travaille pas pour aider sa mère. Et puis, il était curieux de vous rencontrer après l'éloge que j'ai fait de vous. »

Derek dut retenir le petit sourire qui voulait étirer ses lèvres.

« B'jour m'sieur ! » lança joyeusement Scott. « Vous allez peut-être aussi pas mal croiser Isaac, quand le père Harris décide de lui lâcher un peu la grappe. D'ailleurs, il voudrait devenir cuisinier, vous pourriez pas en parler à votre oncle ? Il parait que c'est lui qui cuisine maintenant… »

Stiles étouffa un ricanement devant la maladresse et le manque flagrant de subtilité de Scott par rapport aux gens de la cour. Il était simple, direct et franc, contrairement aux usages qui demandaient subtilité, discrétion et parfois même mensonge.

Derek sembla déstabilisé un instant par la simplicité du villageois, mais il se reprit très vite.

« Je m'assurerais de glisser un mot en faveur de votre ami » répondit courtoisement le brun en inclinant légèrement la tête. S'il acceptait, c'était uniquement pour le prince, auquel il s'adressa ensuite : « Votre Altesse, il est temps que nous reprenions les leçons. »

Stiles approuva et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Allez, Scottie, tu sais où est la sortie. Dis à Isaac que tu-sais-qui lui passe le bonjour » fit-il avec un sourire malicieux que Scott lui rendit avec connivence.

Après avoir hoché vigoureusement la tête, le jeune à la chevelure ébouriffée s'éclipsa en saluant Derek d'une courbette ironique qui fit sourire légèrement le précepteur.

« Veuillez pardonner à Scott sa… manière de parler, il n'est pas habitué à parler le langage de la cour, qu'il trouve d'ailleurs inutile et qu'il considère comme une perte de temps » s'excusa Stiles en marchant jusqu'à ses appartements, suivi par Derek.

« Ne vous excusez pas, surtout, Votre Altesse » lui assura le brun, affichant un fin sourire. « Je trouve ce jeune homme… rafraîchissant. Et après tout, n'a-t-il pas raison ? Parfois, mieux vaut être simple pour être sûr d'être compris. »

Stiles lui adressa un sourire, content que son précepteur partage son avis sur la question. Ils regagnèrent le boudoir du prince et commencèrent une nouvelle leçon sur l'Histoire. Ils abordèrent l'histoire de différent pays, et finirent par la France.

« Je crains le jour où le prince de France prendra place sur le trône. Sa jeune sœur semble prête à tout pour prendre sa place et il se pourrait qu'elle n'aille bien trop loin pour cela » commenta distraitement Stiles, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fait dire cela ? » s'enquit Derek, intrigué et surpris par la justesse de ses propos.

« La manière dont les gens parlent d'elle. Lorsque Monsieur Voltaire est venu en Angleterre, il n'a cessé de parler d'elle, nous donnant une description et une opinion personnelle d'elle plutôt détaillé et péjorative. Il semble avoir cerné la jeune femme, et je pense que l'on peut faire confiance à cet homme pour son jugement. Mais, ce n'est pas que cela. Le Roi de France actuel ne semble animé que par le désir de conquérir. Nous craignons qu'une guerre n'éclate. Soit entre l'Espagne et lui, puisqu'ils poursuivent le même but, soit entre lui et l'Angleterre… »

Stiles cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il parlait beaucoup trop, plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Certaines craintes devaient restées secrètes pour ne pas alarmer le Royaume. Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vous serez gré de ne pas divulguer ce que je viens de dire » continua-t-il en se redressant, le dos bien droit.

« Evidemment, Votre Altesse. Il n'en sera jamais question, et je n'évoquerai rien de ce que nous dirons dans cette pièce » assura le précepteur, plus sérieux que jamais.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur leçon. Bizarrement, le prince ne craignait pas que Derek manque à sa parole. Il était peut-être naïf de croire en son silence, mais le beau brun lui inspirait confiance. Il ne semblait pas être le genre de personne friand de rumeurs qui aimait attirer l'attention en faisant courir des bruits. Et Stiles espérait ne pas se tromper.

De son côté, Derek était inquiet. Il connaissait plutôt bien la princesse de France puisqu'elle était sa précédente élève avant qu'il ne décide de partir pour Londres. Et il savait que le prince avait raison à son sujet, elle était prête à tout pour accéder au trône après le décès de son père ou son abdication. Et tout comme le prince, il craignait qu'elle n'y parvienne. La folie dont elle était atteinte promettait un carnage en Europe et peut-être même au-delà. Le monde pourrait bien connaître ses heures les plus sombres avec une telle femme au pouvoir.

Ils poursuivirent leur cours par l'art et parlèrent donc de la vague créative qui saisissait l'Europe depuis l'Italie en passant par la France. Stiles était intéressé par tout, et le génie de Léonard de Vinci et celui de Michel-Ange l'impressionnèrent de par leur talent inné. Il apprécia également Véronèse et Titien, qui n'étaient pas plus mauvais que les deux hommes précédents, ainsi que Velázquez et Rembrandt. Ils étudièrent également des bouts de partition pour piano que Derek connaissait par cœur. Stiles était toujours impressionné par l'étendue de la connaissance de son précepteur qui semblait n'avoir aucune limite. Si Derek connaissait ces morceaux, c'était simplement parce qu'il aimait à accompagner sa petite sœur lorsqu'elle chantait.

L'après-midi fila sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble et se mirent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi, les sujets allant de la politique à la philosophie en passant par la science et la navigation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Erica frappa timidement trois coups à la porte qu'ils se rendirent compte du temps qu'ils avaient passé à discuter. La jeune fille venait apporter la tenue que le prince devait porter pour le festin.

« Serez-vous présent à ce banquet ? » s'enquit Stiles, espérant que la réponse soit positive.

Derek inclina légèrement la tête avant de répondre.

« J'y ai été convié, oui. Ma sœur Cora chante pour Son Excellence, votre père, ce soir » répondit aimablement le précepteur.

« Parfait, nous nous y verrons alors. Et je suis persuadé que votre sœur sera parfaite » affirma le prince avec un sourire sincère.

« Je vous remercie, Votre Altesse. »

Derek se retira, laissant Stiles seul avec Erica.

« Votre Altesse à l'air de bien s'entendre avec son précepteur » commenta doucement Erica, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Effectivement, Erica, tu as raison. Derek est un homme de grande connaissance pour son âge. Il est sage et bien meilleur que Finstock, même si ce n'est pas très difficile » lui répondit-il en lui souriant.

« Voici vos vêtements, Vot…_Stiles_. Danny sera là dans quelques minutes pour votre toilette » l'informa la jeune blonde avec un sourire crispé.

« Merci, Erica. Et merci de faire l'effort de m'appeler par mon prénom » répliqua Stiles, la couvant d'un regard bienveillant. « Tu peux disposer, j'espère que le nouveau chef ne te donne pas trop de travail… »

Erica lui sourit timidement, rougissant légèrement.

« Oh non, juste assez pour m'occuper et m'éviter l'oisiveté. Et puis, c'est un homme très drôle et c'est amusant de travailler avec lui. »

Stiles hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Tant mieux, alors, tant mieux ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Erica s'inclina respectueusement et sortit, quelques secondes avant que Danny n'entre de sa démarche gracieuse habituelle.

« Bonsoir, Stiles » fit chaleureusement son valet en se courbant.

Le prince sourit à son ami et ils commencèrent à discuter tout en faisant sa toilette. Danny demanda des nouvelles d'Isaac, qu'il n'avait pu voir la veille et Stiles fut ravi de les lui donner. Ils évoquèrent également Derek – qui semblait être devenu le nouveau sujet favori de Stiles – que Danny qualifia de « brun ténébreux », expression qui amusa grandement Stiles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Stiles semblait changé. Au lieu de sa tenue habituelle, il portait de nouveaux vêtements de couleur bordeaux et or, parsemé de quelques touches de marron ; cousus par le plus grand couturier d'Angleterre, Monsieur Vernon Boyd Senior, père et maître de Vernon Boyd Junior, apprenti couturier à la cour. Étrangement, personne n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait la famille Boyd.

Erica vint prévenir le prince que le Roi l'attendait, aussi Stiles se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de réception. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il regretterait cette soirée.

Il entra dans l'immense salle de bal aménagée pour le banquet. Des tentures de velours pourpre étaient attachés aux murs pour libérer les fenêtres qui laissait entrer une agréable brise d'automne. Au fond de la salle se tenaient les musiciens derrière leurs instruments et Cora derrière son pupitre, prête à chanter. Sa toilette était splendide : elle portait une longue robe bleu plissée, parsemée de petits nœuds d'un bleu plus foncé ou blanc, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon savamment décoiffé qui laissait tomber une ou deux mèches joliment bouclées. Elle portait également des boucles d'oreille pendantes qui semblait être de diamant, ainsi qu'un magnifique collier assorti et un fin bracelet qui habillait élégamment son poignet. La sœur de Derek était en tout point exquise, et Stiles se fit la réflexion que cela devait être un gène de famille, d'être aussi beau. Il continua son observation de la salle pour y voir les portraits de sa mère et de son père, accrochés fièrement aux murs. Il s'arrêta un instant sur les traits de sa mère, à qui il ressemblait beaucoup, et se prit à imaginer comment cela serait de partager un banquet avec elle, assise à la gauche du roi, élégante et raffinée, souriante et d'une rayonnante beauté.

Il soupira et marcha lentement le long des tables, lançant des regards aux convives sans laisser transparaître tout ce qu'il pensait de leurs tenues affreuses. Jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur Derek, qui discutait avec d'autres hommes de la cour. Il était habillé simplement, dans des couleurs sombres – il semblait avoir une certaine préférence pour le noir – et se distinguait par la légère différence de son costume. Sa veste de brocard noir était ajustée en haut et s'évasait en bas, mise en valeur par le jabot blanc qui ornait son cou, ses manches étaient aussi ajustées et ornée de galon d'or, ses bas de soie étaient blancs et des chaussures plates à boucle terminaient sa tenue. Stiles le détailla longuement, déduisant que le costume de son précepteur devait être français – il semblait au Prince que c'était là la mode française depuis l'avènement du roi Gérard II.

Il accéléra le pas et rejoignit son père qui se tenait au bout d'une longue table, debout devant sa grande chaise de velours carmin au bois sombre. Il se plaça à sa droite et tous les convives purent s'asseoir lorsque le Roi leur en donna le signal. Aussitôt, des servants apparurent de tous côtés pour poser des dizaines et des dizaines de plats différents tout le long de la grande table en bois massif. Lorsque John commença à manger, tous firent de même et immédiatement, des commentaires et exclamations appréciatifs s'élevèrent. Le Chef Peter Hale était un fin cuisinier !

Stiles fouilla les convives du regard, scrutant chaque visage, espérant y trouver son précepteur. Quand il l'aperçut, il se rendit compte que Derek le fixait et il lui adressa un sourire, inclinant légèrement la tête. Si Derek fut surpris par son geste, il n'en montra rien. Stiles le regardait droit dans les yeux depuis l'opposé de la table, maudissant l'espace qui les séparait. Derek était l'une des seules personnes qu'il appréciait à la cour, les autres étant toutes trop fausses et hypocrites, souhaitant simplement s'attirer les faveurs du prince. Son précepteur était loin de ce genre de personne et il s'était rendu compte dans l'après-midi qu'il aimait beaucoup discuter avec lui. Aussi, il aurait adoré être à côté de lui, pour éviter de s'ennuyer autant au milieu de gens qu'il exécrait.

Le repas se déroula avec une lenteur considérable qu'il essaya de faire passer plus vite en jetant de temps en temps des regards à Derek. Il pouvait remarquer que son précepteur s'amusait tout autant que lui à ce banquet et fréquemment, leurs regards se croisaient. Et à chaque fois, Stiles souhaitait qu'il n'y ait pas tant de distance entre eux. Sa voisine de droite ne cessait de glousser d'une manière des plus agaçantes à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot. C'en était irritant et il devait se retenir de lui répliquer ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Son père, à sa gauche, ne lui adressait pas la parole, discutant avec son conseiller qui était à sa gauche, à un siège de lui. Le roi John avait clairement spécifié que personne ne s'assiérait jamais à la place directement à sa gauche qu'avait occupée sa femme.

Lorsque vint le dessert, le Roi se leva et aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Les musiciens cessèrent de jouer et Cora s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa chanson.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dans deux mois, nous recevrons la visite du Roi de France, du prince et de la fille de prince pour les fiançailles d'Allison et Genim ! » proclama le Roi d'une voix forte et fière.

Stiles pâlit et ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des accoudoirs de sa chaise jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en blanchissent. Il eut du mal à déglutir. Tandis que tous les convives exprimaient leur joie et leur opinion, Stiles crut qu'il allait vomir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de ces mots. Lui. Marié. Sans son consentement. Comment son père, qui avait le plus grand respect pour le Prince, pouvait-il avoir arrangé un mariage sans le lui avoir demandé avant ? C'était inimaginable.

Derek, qui l'observait de loin, se sentit mal pour lui. Il voyait clairement que le prince n'était pas enchanté par la nouvelle, mais il semblait qu'il était le seul à s'en apercevoir. Tous les autres félicitaient son élève comme si cette annonce lui était excellente. Un léger dégoût pour les faux semblants de la cour le prit subitement. Il exécrait ses gens qui ne voyaient pas, ou ne voulaient pas voir, le mal-être d'autrui. Il était certain que dès la fin du repas, ces abominables cloportes en mal de reconnaissance se précipiteraient pour lancer des rumeurs qui bafouerait sûrement l'honneur du Prince.

Stiles eut le besoin presque viscéral de quitter la table et de s'enfuir en courant à travers le Palais pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il ne pouvait pas épouser la princesse. Comment son père pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ? Habituellement, John parlait de ses plus grandes décisions concernant Stiles avec justement le concerné. Il lui permettait de discuter les décisions et d'argumenter. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien dit à Stiles, probablement parce qu'il savait qu'il refuserait. Et le prince n'en revenait pas. Son père venait de décider de son avenir sans le consulter.

Attendre la fin du dîner pour exprimer son opinion fut la chose la plus dure que Stiles n'ait jamais eu à faire dans sa vie. Alors qu'il souriait, les lèvres crispées dans un rictus, sa colère, son incrédulité et sa peine couraient dans ses veines et faisaient bouillir son sang. Il essayait de ne pas regarder les courtisans avec des yeux assassins, les blâmant d'être réjoui pour une nouvelle qui ne les concernaient pas et qui, lui, ne l'enchantait pas. Il ne cessait de tourner en boucle cette horrible annonce, les mots résonnants sous son crâne comme en proies à des échos.

Il ne pouvait pas épouser la princesse Allison.

Quand le Roi fit ouvrir le bal, Stiles s'éclipsa par une porte dérobée et fonça dans les couloirs étroits de l'aile des domestiques sans relever la tête. Des larmes de colère brûlaient ses joues livides et creusaient des sillons sur son visage. Il finit par émerger dans le grand couloir qui menait aux appartements royaux et donc, à sa chambre où il s'enferma avec rage. Il ne pouvait croire que son père ait fait une telle chose. Organiser son mariage avec la princesse sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Cela le rendait malade.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se tourna vivement, prêt à hurler sur son père tout ce qu'il pensait. Mais, ce ne fût pas John qui franchit la porte. A la place se tenaient Isaac et Scott, qui restèrent silencieux. Ils savaient déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, une servante ayant raconté l'événement à Erica, qui l'avait dit à Danny, qui avait prévenu Isaac et Scott. Les deux meilleurs amis de Stiles s'approchèrent pour poser une main sur les épaules du prince.

« Allez, ça pourrait être pire » essaya de le réconforter Isaac avec un pauvre sourire.

« Comment pourrait-ce être pire ?! » aboya Stiles qui tremblait de rage.

Il voyait ce mariage comme une trahison de son père. Un goût amer envahissait sa bouche, une colère sombre ravageait ses veines, et un désespoir profond s'abattait impitoyablement sur lui, l'accablant de tourment et de douleur.

« Tu aurais pu être fiancé à la fille du Roi… »

Stiles lui lança un regard horrifié. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais Isaac avait raison. Il aurait pu être fiancé à Kate. Là, ç'aurait été une véritable catastrophe et il aurait vraiment fui le Royaume. Il finit par s'asseoir et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il espérait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar mais dont il allait se réveiller.

Seulement, c'était la réalité et il n'allait, malheureusement, pas se réveiller d'un songe.

« Je vais devoir consommer mon mariage… Avec une _fille_ » se lamenta-t-il.

Isaac et Scott se lancèrent un regard. Ils étaient au courant du penchant de leur ami. Isaac avait d'ailleurs été le premier à le savoir, avec Danny, puisque le jeune villageois et le valet avaient le même penchant. Scott ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard mais n'en tenait nullement rigueur à son meilleur ami.

Les deux villageois s'assirent de part et d'autre du prince pour le réconforter. Stiles avait toujours su que cela arriverait forcément un jour. Il était prince, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment seul. Mais il y avait un sacrée différence entre le savoir et le vivre. Il avait espéré que cela arriverait plus tard. Et surtout juste après qu'il ait rencontré Derek, son si attirant et presque-parfait précepteur…

« Ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible » hasarda maladroitement Scott.

Isaac et Stiles lui lancèrent un regard noir. Visiblement, Scott ne comprenait pas à quel point cela pouvait être épouvantable pour un garçon de devoir faire l'amour par obligation à une fille alors qu'il aimait les hommes.

« D'accord, j'ai rien dit. Vous êtes vraiment obligé de le faire ? » continua Scott.

Il eut droit à deux nouveaux regards noirs.

« Scott, c'est dans l'Étiquette. Je dois… » les mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge alors que le désespoir l'envahissait. « Elle et moi, on va… Oh Seigneur ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les trois jeunes alors que Scott et Isaac couvaient leur ami d'un regard compatissant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à essayer de remonter le moral du prince mais ils n'y parvinrent pas, et ils furent obligés de partir pour retourner chez eux. Stiles resta seul, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, fixant son baldaquin. Seulement, il ne put rester plus longtemps à ne rien faire et à ressasser cette horrible soirée et l'encore plus horrible avenir qui l'attendait.

Il se changea, troquant ses vêtements bordeaux et or pour ses vêtements habituels : une chemise légère rouge, un gilet lacé marron, un pantalon en toile et des bottes de la même couleur. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et déambula dans les couloirs vidés de toute vie. Ils étaient seulement éclairés par la lumière vacillante des bougies qui créaient des ombres surnaturelles sur les murs. Il marcha longuement, l'esprit vacant, laissant ses pas le guider à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il finit par atterrir dans la salle de réception, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Une certaine amertume lui noua la gorge et humidifia ses yeux alors qu'il traversait cette salle où son avenir avait été scellé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se dirigea vers la plus grande des baies vitrées qui était restée ouverte. Prendre l'air lui ferait sans doute du bien. Il s'avança sur l'immense balcon.

C'est là qu'il repéra l'ombre de forme humaine. La silhouette bougea.

« Votre Altesse ? Que faites-vous là, si je puis me permettre ? »

Il reconnut instantanément la voix chaude et grave de Derek. Il fut heureux de n'être tombé sur son père ou toute autre personne.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir » soupira-t-il. « Et vous alors ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir » répliqua le précepteur.

Stiles eut un léger sourire et s'avança pour s'accouder sur le rebord du balcon. Il observa silencieusement les jardins baignés par la lumière diffuse et argenté de la lune. L'atmosphère paisible et le calme qui émanait du paysage apaisèrent son âme torturée pour un instant.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous présenter mes félicitations. Du moins, si des félicitations s'imposent dans votre cas » fit doucement Derek en s'accoudant à son tour.

« Pourquoi ne s'imposeraient-elle pas ? » répliqua Stiles avec une amertume mal contenue. « Le mariage n'est-il pas une chose des plus merveilleuses dans la vie d'un homme ? »

Il serra les dents et les poings, le regard fixement posé sur les bassins remplis d'une eau nullement troublée.

« Il l'est, s'il est consenti… » répondit délicatement le précepteur.

Il savait que cela ne le concernait pas, qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet, et qu'il était d'une impertinence impardonnable. Il n'avait aucun droit de juger le mariage du prince par ses seules impressions. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il savait que le prince ne consentait pas à se marier, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression horrifiée qu'il avait affichée à l'annonce du Roi. Et il sentait que le prince n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de cela. Il pensait qu'en parler pourrait aider Stiles, d'une quelconque façon.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il ne l'est pas ? » l'interrogea Stiles en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Derek ferma un instant les yeux devant sa propre bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'ainsi exprimer ses pensées ? Dire au prince que son mariage n'était pas consenti, alors qu'il n'en savait absolument rien, n'était pas très intelligent de sa part.

« Pardonnez-moi mon effronterie, Votre Altesse » s'excusa Derek, le regard baissé sur ses mains jointes.

« Répondez-moi. C'est de la plus haute importance » insista Stiles en tournant la tête vers lui pour scruter le profil de son visage qui se découpait dans la pénombre.

Le prince pensa un instant que son précepteur était largement avantagé par les rayons de la lune qui créait des reflets sur son visage et le baignait de sa lueur argentée presque surréaliste. La couleur de ses yeux semblait plus grise sous la lumière de l'astre pâle.

« Vous n'aviez pas exactement l'expression de quelqu'un qui est enchanté par ce genre de nouvelle… » répondit finalement le brun à voix basse.

Il avait l'impression de proférer des mots interdits qui pourraient lui valoir très cher. Face au silence du prince, son impression grandit et il ferma de nouveau les yeux comme s'il attendait la sentence.

« Vous avez raison, hélas » confessa Stiles après avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou ne pas dire.

Il considérait Derek comme une personne de confiance, et puisqu'apparemment, il savait l'état dans lequel le mettait ce mariage, pourquoi vouloir le lui cacher ? Stiles avait encore besoin de s'en plaindre mais auprès d'autres personnes que ses meilleurs amis. Il avait cette impression étrange – et probablement stupide – que Derek le comprenait. Il se demandait d'où pouvait lui venir une telle sensation, et pourquoi il semblait faire tellement confiance à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis le matin même. Mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne lui vint, si ce n'est qu'il perdait probablement la tête. Etait-il prêt à mourir en faisant confiance à la mauvaise personne plutôt que de se marier avec la princesse ? Voulait-il inconsciemment fuir son destin d'une manière si drastique qu'il ne prenait plus en compte le danger que cela pourrait représenter pour lui ?

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Derek, interrompant les pensées du prince, en rouvrant les yeux pour les fixer sur Stiles, surpris par l'aveu.

« Je n'ai pas été… prévenu de ce mariage, je n'en cautionne pas l'avènement. Et je ne puis me résoudre à me laisser simplement faire. »

Derek observa silencieusement son élève et il eut l'envie soudaine de le soulager. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous êtes-vous pas dit que votre père essayait simplement d'éviter la guerre entre votre royaume et celui de France ? Ce mariage est une alliance qui permettrait de mettre le pays à l'abri des dégâts qu'une guerre provoquerait. Voyez donc ce mariage comme le premier geste que vous accomplissez pour votre peuple. »

Stiles lui offrit un fin sourire. Les paroles de Derek le réconfortaient plus que les tentatives de Scott et Isaac. Elles étaient plus concrètes et plus faciles à comprendre. Il pouvait même presque pardonner à son père. Après tout, son peuple devait passer avant lui. Il devait faire ça pour le bien des Anglais.

« Vous devez avoir raison. J'aurais tout de même préféré être averti de cette alliance. Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié la surprise » soupira le prince.

Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur les jardins. La quiétude environnante et le clapotis d'une fontaine apaisèrent son esprit. La vie nocturne chantait au-dessous d'eux leur offrant une mélodie unique qui les enveloppait dans une atmosphère intime dont Stiles n'avait, jusque-là, pas eu conscience. Derek parut lui aussi s'en rendre compte puisqu'il retira sa main, au grand damne du prince qui appréciait ce contact réconfortant. Cependant, ils restèrent proches l'un de l'autre dans le silence, leurs épaules se frôlant parfois.

« Merci, Derek » fit soudainement Stiles, brisant le silence.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Le premier que Stiles lui voyait. Et il le trouva plus beau encore. Le prince ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, effleurant _involontairement_ son épaule de la sienne.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher ou mon précepteur va me faire subir ses remontrances si je dors pendant ses leçons » se moqua gentiment Stiles avec un regard complice.

Derek eut un petit rire qui fit frissonner le prince, avant de lui répondre :

« Vous feriez bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était un véritable tyran. »

Ils rirent ensemble pendant quelques minutes avant que le calme ne revienne.

« Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, Votre Altesse » proposa le brun en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Je n'accepterai qu'à une condition » riposta le prince en lui faisant face et en croisant les bras, un sourcil levé, le mettant au défis de ne pas se plier à sa condition.

« Qui est ? » demanda Derek, amusé.

« Appelez-moi Stiles » répondit-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le précepteur eut du mal à réprimer son sourire et lui servit une courbette.

« Tous les désirs de Sa Majesté sont des ordres » lança-t-il, faisant rire Stiles.

Ils partirent ensemble dans les dédales de couloirs, restant silencieux pour ne pas réveiller les personnes normales qui dormaient. De temps en temps, ils étaient si proches que leurs mains s'effleuraient, leurs doigts se frôlaient, et aucun des deux ne s'écartaient pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre fut trop court au goût du prince qui aimait la compagnie de Derek. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avec une certaine réticence et finalement, Stiles ferma sa porte. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Et il réalisa qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de son précepteur.

Ooo0ooO

Sur le chemin du retour, Derek ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment qu'il avait passé avec Stiles. Il se demandait si le prince avait intentionnellement laissé leurs épaules et leurs doigts se frôler, ou s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et surtout, il se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Venait-il vraiment de badiner avec le prince ? Mais que lui prenait-il ? Voulait-il véritablement finir décapité ou brûlé vif ? Il ne se savait pas suicidaire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment chaud et réconfortant de se loger dans sa poitrine : le Prince avait exigé une seconde fois de lui qu'il l'appelle par son surnom. Comme s'il souhaitait créer un lien plus intime entre eux.

Il soupira en entrant dans ses appartements et s'empressa de se coucher, priant pour que le sommeil le prenne et qu'il lui permette de reprendre ses esprits.

* * *

Et voilàà ! Alors ? Verdict ? Laissez une tite review pour m'encourager ? :D

Le Sterek se met doucement en place :D Par contre, il va me falloir du temps pour remanier le prochain chapitre, il ne me plait pas, donc je suis désolée par avance - surtout qu'il faut aussi que je m'occupe du chapitre 3 de Dangereux coup de pouce (et j'aime toujours pas ce titre xD)

Bref, à bientôt mes loulous, prenez soin de vous et je vous fais plein de bisous baveux :D :coeur:


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Juste pour que vous sachiez, ce chapitre a une scène que j'ai rajoutée après coup, et donc j'ai redécoupé le chapitre xD Comme quoi, j'étais hyper inspirée ! Ne voulant pas vous faire patienter trop et étant - de manière totalement narcissique - plutôt satisfaite de ce que j'avais rajouté, je n'ai pas relu. S'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi :D

Je vous aime tous, merci pour toutes ces adorables reviews, pour les fav' et les follows :coeur:

**Réponses aux guests :**

_BlueDark_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que mon style te plaise ! Tes compliments me font rougir :D Et je suis aussi contente que l'histoire en elle-même te plaise ! En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre autant que les autres, vois plus ! ;D Merci pour ta review :coeur: XOXO

_Wm_ : Merci ! Et bien, voilà donc ta hâte comblée - est-ce que ça se dit au moins ? - puisque le chapitre trois est enfin là ! :D :coeur: XOXO

_Guest_ : Merci beaucoup ! Ta hâte à toi aussi est comblée - oui j'ai décidé que ça se disait xD - j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ! :D :coeur: XOXO

Whaa, je m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire plaise autant ! C'est une très agréable surprise, et je vous en remercie tous :coeur: 27 reviews pour deux chapitres c'est un record personnel que je ne dois qu'à vous ! :coeur: Vous le savez que je vous aime les loulous :D

Allez, je vous laisse tranquillement lire, on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui peinaient à percer les nuages présents dans le ciel. Il se fit la réflexion que le temps reflétait ses états d'âmes. Il se levait de bonne heure, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes il constata que son horloge lui indiquait sept heures. Il soupira et s'habilla simplement. Devant le miroir, il se coiffa de manière à discipliner sa chevelure rebelle, puis il s'installa dans son salon privé, _Utopia_ entre les mains et entama la lecture du chapitre qu'il devait résumer à son précepteur.

Une heure passa rapidement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son ventre réclama bruyamment à ce qu'il s'occupe de lui. Il se leva et décida qu'il allait lui-même chercher son petit-déjeuner en cuisine il voulait rencontrer Peter, le chef royal et oncle de Derek. Il voulait s'assurer des impressions qu'Erica en avait.

Le prince sortit de sa chambre et marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs où il ne croisait que des serviteurs qu'il saluait toujours. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les cuisines et il se faufila à travers les employés qui lui lançaient des regards surpris.

« Votre Altesse ! » s'exclama Erica, aussi stupéfaite que les autres de voir le prince réveillé à une heure aussi matinale et surtout, de le voir dans les cuisines du Palais.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Erica ! » répliqua joyeusement Stiles. « Je suis venu voir si je pouvais manger quelque chose pour mon petit-déjeuner. »

Il lui adressa un grand sourire auquel elle répondit timidement. Elle allait répliquer lorsque…

« Erica ! » aboya une voix venant de derrière Stiles. « Cesse donc un peu de flagorner* avec ce jeune homme et remets-toi au travail, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

La jeune blonde rougit et baissa la tête. Stiles eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres roses.

« Chef Hale, voici Son Altesse Royale, le prince d'Angleterre » répondit-elle en se retenant de pouffer.

Stiles se tourna pour faire face à un Peter qui écarquillait les yeux.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse Royale ! Il y a eu méprise, je suis confus. »

Le prince du faire un effort pour ne pas rire, et il n'était pas aidé par Erica qui ricanait doucement derrière une fausse toux. Il attendit plusieurs minutes, pour faire durer la gêne du cuisinier et ainsi venger un peu Erica de la manière dont il lui avait parlé avant de dire finalement :

« Vous êtes tout excusé si vous me préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux » se moqua-t-il, une moue amusée relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

Erica pouffa de plus belle, très divertie par la taquinerie de Stiles. Peter s'exécuta promptement et il régna alors dans la cuisine un chaos que le jeune aurait toutes les peines du monde à décrire. Cependant, ce divertissement bienvenu le fit doucement rire lorsqu'il vit les têtes consternées des servantes. Pendant un instant, il les plaignit sincèrement, mais la tornade qu'était le chef cuisinier était bien trop distrayante pour qu'il se retienne d'afficher un sourire ravi. Il ne fallut que dix petites minutes à Peter pour terminer la préparation du petit-déjeuner du prince.

« Voici, Votre Altesse Royale. J'espère que vous aimerez ce plat » lui souhaita Peter.

« Merci, Chef Hale, je n'en doute pas un instant, le banquet d'hier était à la hauteur des goûts de la cour. Félicitation. Oh, et si je n'ai pas l'occasion, veillez également à féliciter votre nièce Cora, c'est une chanteuse de très grand talent et elle a une très belle voix » répondit Stiles avec un sourire avenant.

Il voulut s'emparer du plateau mais Erica le précéda et s'attacha à le lui monter dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle pour laisser apparaître Derek.

« Pardonnez-moi » s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Erica qui lui sourit gentiment.

Il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir et releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles. Le prince prenait garde à ne pas le dévorer des yeux, mais se permit tout de même de le détailler pour le plaisir. Il trouvait tout de même injuste que son précepteur soit toujours aussi beau, qu'importe la circonstance. Même à huit heures et demie du matin, il était magnifique.

« Votre Altesse » le salua-t-il en s'inclinant devant lui.

Derek était surpris de trouver son élève dans les cuisines du Palais surtout à une heure si matinale, mais il se garda de tout commentaire. Toutefois, il n'était pas mécontent de le voir déjà debout, et espérait pouvoir commencer leurs leçons plus tôt. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si diligent** à dispenser ses cours, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cet empressement.

« N'avions-nous pas un accord ? » protesta Stiles, les sourcils froncés par la contrariété.

Derek ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, au lieu de cela, il se pencha discrètement.

« Je ne puis me permettre de me montrer familier avec vous en public, Votre Altesse. Mais je respecterai votre condition sitôt que nous serons seuls » répondit-il doucement dans un souffle.

Les sourcils de Stiles restèrent froncés quelques instants avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire qui creusa une adorable fossette sur sa joue. Le fait que son précepteur ait ajouté « sitôt que nous serons seuls » avait fait naître plusieurs idées chez le prince qui lui donnèrent des frissons. Derek ne résista pas longtemps à lui rendre son sourire, bien que plus modérément.

« Bien, nous nous verrons donc dans peu de temps ! » affirma le prince avant de sortir des cuisines.

Derek fixa un instant la porte derrière laquelle son élève était sorti puis se tourna pour se heurter à son oncle.

« Cora avait raison…C'est votre genre » lui glissa malicieusement Peter avant de retourner derrière ses fourneaux.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, mon oncle. C'est tout à fait absurde » contra Derek en croisant les bras. « Cessez donc vos plaisanterie, pour l'amour du ciel, et donnez-moi de quoi me nourrir pour que je puisse assurer mes leçons. »

Peter ne répliqua rien mais son sourire entendu et son sourcil arqué ne laissait aucun doute sur son scepticisme. Il prépara rapidement de quoi manger pour son neveu qui repartit le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à subir d'autres commentaires de la part de son oncle.

Derek ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à manger ce que Peter lui avait préparé, il ne mangeait jamais trop le matin. Il se retrouva donc bientôt devant les portes du boudoir et il put entendre des voix étouffées en provenir.

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? On va trouver une solution » entendit-il dire l'une des voix qui lui sembla être celle du prince.

« Quelle solution ? Il faut que je quitte le royaume… » répondit la deuxième voix que Derek ne connaissait pas.

« Hors de question. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver ! »

Le précepteur fronça les sourcils, intrigué et légèrement inquiet des affaires dans lesquelles le prince pouvait être mêlé. Aussi, il frappa distinctement contre le bois de la porte et attendit que Stiles lui donne la permission d'entrée. Il ouvrit le battant et fouilla minutieusement la pièce du regard à la recherche de la deuxième personne qui s'entretenait avec Stiles. D'ailleurs, celui se triturait nerveusement les mains, posant son regard sur tout sauf Derek.

« Tout va bien Votre Altesse ? » demanda-t-il en fixant son élève.

Il avait fait exprès de prononcer le titre du prince, puisqu'il savait qu'une autre personne était sans aucun doute présente dans la pièce, même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de la voir.

« Absolument. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour un ami » répondit Stiles sans même s'apercevoir que Derek avait usé de son titre.

« A-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit le précepteur, la mine concernée.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non.

« C'est un euphémisme » finit-il par avouer devant le regard interrogateur du brun.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de quel problème il s'agit ? »

Le prince passa une main dans ses cheveux, incapable de prendre une décision sur ce qu'il avait le droit de révéler à Derek. Après tout, il n'était pas le principal concerné, ce n'était pas à lui de dévoiler les teneurs de ce problème.

« Je ne puis vous répondre sans trahir mon ami » répondit-il finalement.

« Si vous avez besoin d'une aide quelconque, je me ferais un devoir de vous offrir la mienne » proposa le précepteur, son regard à la couleur indéfinissable toujours fixé sur le prince.

Stiles lui sourit, touché, et inclina légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. C'est alors que le rideau qui bordait l'une des fenêtres du boudoir se mit à bouger, froissant le tissu bleu royal. Un garçon de grande taille, longiligne, les cheveux bouclés et châtain, le visage ovale, les joues légèrement creuses, les pommettes saillantes et les yeux d'un brun chaud en sortit.

« Je suis l'ami en question » grimaça-t-il, alors que Stiles lui faisait les gros yeux. « Je me présente, je suis Isaac Lahey. »

Derek lui jeta un regard surpris mais se présenta aussi avec courtoisie. Il se souvenait que Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles, l'avait averti qu'il serait amené à rencontrer un garçon prénommé Isaac. Il put constater qu'encore une fois, le prince s'entourait d'un jeune venant du village.

« Et quel est donc votre problème, Isaac ? » s'enquit aimablement le précepteur.

Stiles et Isaac se consultèrent du regard et ce fut finalement le prince qui répondit :

« Le père Harris s'acharne contre lui et il se pourrait qu'il tente de s'en prendre à lui pour mettre fin à ses jours. »

Derek les regarda l'un après l'autre, essayant de voir s'ils plaisantaient. Mais apparemment, ils étaient plus que sérieux, et aucun des deux jeunes ne semblaient douter de la déclaration du prince.

« Ce sont de graves accusations que vous portez là. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Ils se lançaient des regards, essayant de décider si oui ou non ils pouvaient confier la raison de leur accusation. Le silence s'éternisa et Derek commença lentement à s'impatienter. Il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions, surtout sur un sujet qu'il jugeait important. Et des accusations sur un prêtre dirigeant un orphelinat était un sujet sacrément important.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance » assura le précepteur, les regardant tour à tour.

Les deux amis se jetèrent un nouveau regard et Stiles sembla dire à Isaac que c'était à lui de prendre cette décision. L'orphelin hésita longuement. Son aveu pourrait lui valoir la mort si Derek n'était pas digne de confiance. Pour autant, le précepteur avait la capacité d'apporter une aide qui pourrait s'avérer utile et précieuse pour Isaac. Pouvait-il se permettre de laisser passer une chance de sortir vivant de cette histoire ? A situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Il pourrait toujours fuir si cela dégénérait.

« Je ne suis pas comme la plus part des garçons… » commença-t-il d'une petite voix.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ses doigts étaient agités de spasmes incontrôlés, résultat de son état de stress intense. Derek remarqua son tique nerveux et lui lança un regard encourageant pour qu'il termine son aveu.

« J'ai une attirance… pour… pour d'autres garçons » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le silence qui suivit fut pour lui la plus terrible des tortures. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il en devenait assourdissant à ses oreilles, il le sentait pulser dans tout son corps comme s'il profitait des derniers instants qui lui restaient à vivre avant que la sentence ne tombe avec sa tête.

Derek n'en revenait pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, ce gamin avait un sacré courage – ou une sacrée stupidité - pour lui annoncer une chose aussi importante. Ensuite, il trouvait que le prince avait des fréquentations pour le moins… éloignées des autres têtes couronnées qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Et enfin, Isaac avait vraiment de graves ennuis si leurs accusations étaient justifiées.

« Je… vois » finit-il par prononcer lentement. « Je suppose que le père Harris en est averti, s'il tente de vous nuire, Isaac ? »

« Mon Dieu, non ! » s'exclama Stiles, horrifié. « S'il venait à l'apprendre, Isaac serait condamné à la peine de mort immédiatement. Cependant, le prêtre à des soupçons… C'est pour cela que la situation est critique. »

Isaac souffla doucement. Derek n'avait pas eu une réaction dégoûtée qui laisserait entendre qu'il était indigne de sa confiance. Il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire – les courtisans étaient tellement doués pour mentir ! – mais pour autant, il faisait confiance à Stiles, et si le prince jugeait qu'ils pouvaient s'en remettre au brun, alors Isaac suivait son jugement.

« Il ne peut retourner à l'orphelinat, c'est bien trop dangereux pour lui. Le père Harris n'hésiterait pas à le tuer de ses propres mains s'il venait à découvrir qu'Isaac a effectivement ce penchant. Et je ne puis permettre à Isaac de rester dans mes appartements, si un serviteur, ou pire mon père, le découvrait, nous devrions fournir des explications qui seraient loin de plaire et qui nuiraient à Isaac… » expliqua Stiles, l'inquiétude assombrissant ses traits.

Derek se mit à réfléchir. Il souhaitait vraiment aider ce jeune garçon avec qui il semblait partager des points communs que l'Eglise condamnait. Il ne pouvait le laisser dans le besoin. Mais il n'avait que peu d'options devant lui pour l'aider.

« Nos appartements comptent deux chambres en plus qui sont inutilisées. Isaac pourrait se cacher là pendant que nous trouvons une meilleure solution » proposa Derek.

« Mais, votre oncle et votre sœur… » commença Stiles, croyant déjà cette option perdue.

« Ne vous en faites par pour cela. Peter et Cora sont tout aussi tolérants que je le suis. Ils aideront Isaac comme s'il était de notre famille » assura le précepteur, ne doutant pas de ce qu'il affirmait.

« Merci » fit chaleureusement le jeune orphelin, sincèrement reconnaissant.

Derek inclina la tête avec un sourire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Danny.

« Stiles ? Erica m'a dit que vous me cherchiez » lança le valet, la mine inquiète.

Voir Isaac présent dans les appartements du prince alors qu'il aurait dû être à l'orphelinat était un fait pour le moins surprenant et alarmant. L'orphelin à la chevelure bouclée lui résuma la situation.

« C'est affreux ! C'est une catastrophe ! » s'exclama Danny en se rapprochant d'Isaac.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dan, Monsieur Hale est disposé à m'aider » le rassura-t-il avec un sourire. « On pourra se voir plus souvent, je vais rester caché au Palais le temps que l'on trouve une meilleure solution. »

Danny se tourna vers le précepteur pour le remercier avant de se détourner pour prendre la main d'Isaac.

« Allons-y, j'ai appris que Cora était allée faire un tour en ville pour se trouver une nouvelle robe, profitons que Peter soit en cuisine pour t'installer » lança sagement le valet.

Tous deux sortirent après avoir salué le précepteur et l'élève. Restés seuls, Stiles et Derek ne dirent rien. Le brun essayait encore de comprendre et d'analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il pensait avoir compris que Danny fréquentait Isaac, raison pour laquelle Stiles avait fait venir son valet. Il trouvait alors le prince bien au deçà des habitudes des autres princes ! Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré de personnes – aristocrates, bourgeois ou royautés – ayant pour proches des gens du peuple qui, en plus, avaient des tendances condamnées par l'Eglise. Stiles semblait vouloir battre tous les records d'anormalité. Caractéristique qui plaisait beaucoup au précepteur. Bien trop pour son bien…

Stiles observa un instant Derek perdu dans ses pensées, et fut tenté de sourire. La réaction de son précepteur forçait son admiration. Le brun avait grandement monté dans son estime, s'il n'était pas déjà au sommet. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Derek à les aider et non à les dénoncer au Roi et au prêtre. Après tout, il n'avait rien à gagner à les aider. Bien au contraire, il avait tout à perdre et surtout sa vie. Ce qui rendait son acte encore plus louable et appréciable aux yeux du prince qui était touché par ce geste.

« Avec tout ceci, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit ! Cela vous gênerait-il que je mange pendant votre leçon ? » s'enquit le prince.

Derek lui sourit en secouant la tête, sortant de ses réflexions.

« Non, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur contenu des circonstances. Installons-nous et commençons par la littérature, il me semble que vous aviez le chapitre deux à lire… »

Stiles hocha la tête et s'installa avec un sourire à l'intention de son précepteur. Ils discutèrent tranquillement le temps que Stiles puisse manger, le prince résumant ce qu'il avait compris du chapitre. Ils passèrent la matinée à échanger leurs critiques, leurs analyses ou leurs sentiments sur telle ou telle chose, que cela soit sur l'art, la philosophie ou la politique. Encore une fois, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils aimaient parler l'un avec l'autre ils avaient, pour la plupart des sujets, la même opinion ou les mêmes goûts.

Lorsque midi sonna, ils se séparèrent dès que Scott arriva. Stiles s'empressa de raconter à son meilleur ami les événements du matin tout en partageant le plateau qu'Erica n'avait pas manqué de lui apporter. Elle resta quelques minutes pour discuter mais dut très vite retourner à son travail.

Finalement, Scott retourna auprès de sa mère en assurant à Stiles qu'il reviendrait le soir même pour discuter d'une solution pour Isaac. Le jeune prince se mit à tourner en rond dans son boudoir, cherchant vainement un plan pour aider son ami. Trop de choses arrivaient dans sa vie en si peu de temps ! D'abord, son mariage avec Allison. Ensuite, son si attirant et totalement parfait précepteur qu'il appréciait un peu plus à chaque fois. Et maintenant, l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui risquait la mort. Comment allait-il réussir à s'en sortir ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de trouver une réponse à cette question, Derek se présentait à sa porte. Ils reprirent leur leçon avant de bien vite dériver sur le sujet qui préoccupait le prince. Tous deux se mirent donc à chercher activement une solution qui permettrait à Isaac d'échapper à son triste destin. Tout à leur discussion, ils ne virent pas le soir tomber et c'est l'arrivée de Scott qui les sortit de leur entretient. Le jeune villageois salua le précepteur et participa activement à la recherche d'une solution.

« Je l'aurais bien pris chez moi, mais ma mère a déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts, je ne peux pas lui rajouter une bouche en plus à nourrir » s'excusa-t-il, contrit.

Il voulait vraiment aider son ami, mais il commençait à croire qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens et il se sentait impuissant. Il avait horreur de ça.

« Ne t'en fais pas Scott, ce n'est pas grave. Il ne s'agit pas de créer d'autres problèmes en voulant en résoudre un » le rassura le prince. « On finira bien par trouver… »

Une heure de plus passa et ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils tournaient en rond et aucune solution acceptable n'avait été trouvée. Le précepteur finit par se retirer, souhaitant pouvoir s'entretenir avec sa sœur et son oncle pour les prévenir de leur nouvel invité clandestin. Stiles et Scott restèrent encore un bout de temps ensemble, essayant de se changer les idées, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas tout à fait et le jeune villageois dut rentrer chez lui. Le prince resta un moment dans sa chambre à tourner en rond, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa journée à cela il essaya de trouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y faisait, ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, plus bruyantes que d'ordinaire. Tous ses problèmes se présentaient à lui, un à un, lui montrant à quel point il était impuissant à gérer son destin ou même simplement sa vie.

Il se décida à faire un tour dans le Palais, espérant croiser son précepteur mais il était seul dans l'immensité silencieuse des couloirs. Il fit un tour dans les jardins sous la fraîcheur de la nuit et observa les étoiles, demandant silencieusement au ciel ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle situation. Son mariage avec Allison le terrifiait et l'angoissait, les sentiments étranges qu'il développait pour son précepteur et qu'il pensait être de l'amour l'accablaient, et la condition actuelle d'Isaac achevait de le plonger dans la désespérance. Il pressentait que quelque chose finirait mal. Quant à savoir lequel de ses problèmes lui vaudrait des ennuis, il ne pouvait le prédire. Il espérait simplement que ce ne serait pas les trois…

Ooo0ooO

Une semaine était passée depuis l'arrivée du précepteur et les problèmes du villageois frisé. Personne n'avait trouvé encore de solution et Erica avait été mise dans la confidence après avoir trouvé Isaac caché dans la cuisine pour pouvoir manger quelque chose. La jeune servante n'avait rien dit à personne et avait d'elle-même amélioré la cachette de l'adolescent pour qu'aucun autre servant ne le trouve. Elle avait attendu que tous les employés sortent pour demander au châtain ce qu'il faisait dans les cuisines du Palais. Il avait été contraint de s'expliquer en partie et Erica avait compati, lui promettant qu'elle ne soufflerait mot sur sa présence dans l'enceinte du château.

De son côté, Stiles se posait de plus en plus de questions sur l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Derek. C'était bien plus déroutant que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'alors. Il avait sans cesse envie de passer du temps avec lui, de lui arracher un sourire amusé, de l'impressionner. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de badiner avec lui, laissant tomber un peu plus le voile de la bienséance à chaque fois qu'il se commettait*** avec son précepteur. Il avait l'impression que l'homme répondait favorablement, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Et chaque fois qu'il se demandait s'il devait aborder subtilement ce point avec lui, son cœur s'accélérait, ses mains tremblaient, et il frôlait la crise de panique. Il savait que clarifier la situation serait la meilleure chose à faire, parce que passer ses jours et ses nuits à se demander ce que pensait son précepteur allait le rendre doucement fou, mais le respect des convenances, sa décence, le lui interdisait. Il vivait donc depuis une semaine dans un perpétuel questionnement qui lui retirait le sommeil.

Pendant cette semaine également, il n'avait point vu son père et n'avait pu s'expliquer avec lui. Il en était arrivé à se demander si le Roi ne l'évitait pas. A chaque fois qu'il s'annonçait à la salle du trône ou dans ses appartements, le Roi avait subitement quelque chose à faire ou était bien trop occupé pour lui parler. Cette situation le rongeait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était triste et blessé que son père l'évite ainsi, et il se retrouvait parfois à errer comme un fantôme dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de le croiser.

C'est en plein milieu de la semaine suivante qu'il reçut la visite tant attendue de son père. Il était dans sa chambre à ruminer ses problèmes quand un garde lui avait annoncé que son père désirait le voir. Il n'avait pas protesté et l'avait suivi en silence jusqu'au boudoir privé du Roi. John était assis, droit comme un « i », l'air soucieux et angoissé. Aussitôt alerté par l'expression de son père, Stiles s'imagina instantanément le pire, se demandant ce qu'il avait mérité pour que Dieu décide subitement de le punir.

« Il faut que nous parlions, Genim » fit gravement le Roi, se forçant à le fixer dans les yeux. « A propos de ce mariage. »

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il l'évitait, et là, il lui annonçait simplement qu'il voulait lui parler du mariage qu'il avait organisé contre son gré, sans l'avoir consulté au préalable ? Si le prince n'avait pas été si en colère et déçu, il aurait ri. Rire plein de rancœur cependant.

« -Vous voulez dire, celui avec Allison ? Celui qui vous avez sournoisement fomenté sans que je n'en sache rien ? Celui où vous avez décidé que mon avis ne serait pas utile ? Celui où vous avez pensez qu'il serait agréable pour moi de me découvrir fiancé en même temps que la cour du Palais ? C'est bien de ce mariage-là dont vous voulez parler ? »

Stiles avait parlé calmement, mais sous le ton faussement serein vibrait une colère froide, une trahison douloureuse, et une tristesse profonde. Le prince était perdu dans un maelström de sentiments qui lui brûlaient la peau et les veines, qui lui déchiraient les entrailles, qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux. Il connaissait ces sentiments pour les avoir ressenti juste après l'annonce de cet événement, pour y avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de cette nuit fatidique. Il se souvint alors des paroles réconfortantes de son précepteur qui avaient apaisé ses émotions violentes qui tempêtaient sous son crâne et qui habitaient son cœur meurtri. Son père avait probablement une bonne raison.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage blessé de son géniteur, il déglutit difficilement. John avait légèrement pâli, les yeux baissés au sol, ses remords facilement lisibles sur ses traits déformés par le chagrin. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son fils le remercie, pour autant il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à un tel déferlement de rage. Il avait pensé que son fils comprendrait, il le savait intelligent. Il le savait bon et compréhensif aussi, avec ce sens du sacrifice que peu de gens pouvaient se targuer d'avoir. S'était-il à ce point fourvoyé sur son fils ? Ne le connaissait-il finalement pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait ? Peut-être ne passait-il pas assez de temps avec lui…

« Oui, Genim, vous avez parfaitement compris. Il me semblait évident que nous étions dans une situation difficile et plus que précaire. La menace de la France et l'Espagne sont intenables pour nous. Il nous fallait un accord, et le Roi Gérard a proposé d'allier nos deux royaumes, nous préservant ainsi de ces deux menaces. Pour la sécurité de mon peuple, je ne pouvais pas refuser » répondit le Roi, la voix dure pour cacher sa peine.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour donner son opinion, mais son père le devança, connaissant déjà la nature de son objection.

« Un simple traité n'aurait pas été fiable qui peut l'empêcher de le briser ? Notre Royaume ne peut souffrir une guerre, Genim, vous les savez. Si vous êtes marié à la princesse Allison, alors le Roi et à sa succession le prince Christopher n'auront aucun motif pour nous attaquer. Cela serait contre-productif pour eux. Notre sécurité est assurée grâce à votre mariage. Ne pouvez-vous pas le comprendre ? »

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre. Derek avait raison : il devait voir cela comme le premier geste qu'il faisait envers son peuple. Peu importait son confort à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait accepter pour son peuple. Pour Scott et Melissa, qui vivaient parmi ses gens, pour Isaac et les enfants de l'orphelinat qui dépendaient de la Couronne, pour tous les servants qui avaient trouvé refuge dans l'enceinte du Palais. Pour tous ces gens, dehors, qui avaient une vie bien plus dure que la sienne et qui pourtant ne se plaignaient pas. Pour tous ces gens admirables qui travaillaient pour faire fonctionner son économie, son future Royaume. Face à tant de gens, que valait-il, lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas sacrifier sa vie pour celle de millier, de million de gens ? Qu'importait qu'il soit heureux, s'il pouvait garantir à son peuple une vie de paix. S'il pouvait empêcher leur quotidien de devenir un enfer plus dur que celui dans lequel certains vivaient déjà.

Alors oui, il était en colère, désespéré, même. Mais qu'importait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était le futur roi. Et sa première décision juste se prenait ici, à cet instant précis. A ce moment où il décidait – sans prendre en compte l'unique issue de la question, évidemment – consciemment de sacrifier son bonheur au profit de son peuple. Son bonheur n'était qu'une futilité dérisoire. Ça lui faisait mal d'y renoncer, de ne pas avoir pu connaître le véritable amour, de ne pas avoir pu le vivre en cachette, de goûter à ce fruit défendu avec toute la sensation excitante du danger qui parcourait ses veines, de ne pas avoir pu rêver à l'homme qu'il aimait, de ne pas avoir pu sourire stupidement à la moindre pensé le concernant, de ne pas avoir pu en parler, encore et encore, à ses deux meilleurs amis, à son valet. Oui, tout cela lui manquait cruellement avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'expérimenté, et c'était un manque douloureusement dur. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à sacrifier tout cela à son âge. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il le faisait. Parce qu'il n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres, malgré ce qu'il essayait désespérément de croire. Il était prince. Successeur au trône d'Angleterre. Et à cause de cela, il se marierait avec une princesse, une fille qu'il n'avait jamais connue, qu'il n'aimait pas et n'aimerait jamais de la façon dont elle le souhaiterait. Il n'avait pas le droit au mariage d'amour comme dans les livres romantiques. Oh, il avait su qu'il ne se marierait pas par amour, bien sûr qu'il l'avait su. Son penchant l'aurait obligé à aimer en secret, dans l'ombre, à mentir et jouer la comédie. Mais il y avait une différence de la taille d'un gouffre entre le savoir pour y avoir pensé une fois, deux peut-être, en se promenant dans les jardins, et y être confronté de manière brutale et soudaine.

« Vous avez raison, père. Pardonnez-moi » souffla-t-il, subitement las. « Je m'exécuterai selon vos désirs et assurerai la tranquillité et la paix du Royaume. »

Peine. Désespoir. Douleur. Crainte. Résignation. Tout cela résonnait dans son murmure. Tout le poids du monde semblait soudain peser sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il devait sortir, il avait besoin de sortir. Courir. Pleurer. Hurler. Se purger de cette douleur, de ce vide qui s'emplissait de souffrance aiguisée. Frapper. Fort. A s'en faire mal. Se purifier de la colère et de son mal-être. Évacuer la cruauté du monde, du destin. Faire comprendre à la Nature que son injustice lui coûtait une chose précieuse. Elle lui coûtait sa vie.

« Genim… » chuchota le Roi, plus attristé par ce qu'il imposait à son unique fils que Stiles ne pouvait l'imaginer. « J'espérai qu'en attendant un peu avant de vous convoquer, vous auriez pu vous faire à cette idée. J'aurais dû savoir que vous ne pourriez jamais accepter cela. C'est beaucoup vous demander, j'en ai conscience, et je vous demande de me pardonner, Genim. J'aurais souhaité avoir un autre moyen de protéger le Royaume sans avoir à vous incomber de telles responsabilités. Je suis sincèrement navré, sachez-le. »

Stiles savait que son père ne lui mentait pas, qu'il était véritablement peiné de lui infliger des tourments, même s'il ne se doutait pas que d'autres déchirements bien plus personnels occupaient son esprit.

« Ne vous excusez pas, Père. Vous avez fait votre devoir. Je vais faire le mien. Permettez-moi de me retirer à présent » répliqua-t-il, serrant les poings pour ne pas craquer devant son père.

John eut envie de prendre son fils dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque Stiles était encore jeune. Quand exactement avait-il cessé d'étreindre son fils ? De lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, bien plus qu'il ne se permettait de le montrer au reste de la cour ? Depuis bien longtemps, certainement. Son fils avait grandi, grandissait encore, et s'éloignait immanquablement de lui. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait apprendre la dureté de la vie à son fils, pas le couver et le protéger du monde. Il devait lui apprendre à survivre au pouvoir, à déjouer les complots, à se méfier de tout un chacun, à ne faire confiance à personne… A quelle vie son fils était-il destiné ? S'il avait pu, il lui aurait évité cela. Ce n'était pas une vie que l'on choisissait de vivre. C'était une vie que l'on subissait sans avoir le droit de protester. Une vie qui paradoxalement privait de la vie et de toutes ses joies. Il espérait tout de même naïvement que Stiles finirait par tomber amoureux d'Allison comme lui était tombé amoureux de Claudia. Il ne savait pas que cela serait à jamais impossible…

« Bien sûr, Genim, vous pouvez disposer » lui accorda-t-il.

Stiles n'attendit pas plus et s'inclina, tourna les talons, le dos raide avant de sortir sous le regard inquiet et désolé de son père. Ses poings tremblaient violemment sous la force qu'il mettait à les serrer. Il se forçait à avoir la tête haute, à sourire aux courtisans et servants. Il pensa avec une ironie amère que ce serait à présent son quotidien : un masque répugnant, dégoulinant d'une hypocrisie monstrueusement abjecte. Il sourirait, se répandrait en parole doucereuses alors qu'intérieurement il cracherait sa haine et son dégoût pour sa vie. Triste constat.

* * *

*Flagorner : C'est un très joli mot pour dire flirter :3

**Diligent : Empressé

***Se commettre : s'afficher (dans ce cas-ci, afficher plus ou moins subtilement son intérêt xD)

Votre verdict ? Si vous avez des questions sur le vocabulaire, n'hésitez pas, je suis à votre disposition ! Je me prends facilement au jeu du langage et du coup le champ lexical peut être varié et difficile - je passe ma vie dans des dicos de synonymes, et ça me fait plaisir xD -. Dans cette histoire, je me laisse aussi facilement emporté par mon côté romantique : dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez de quoi je parle xD Des envolées lyriques, un mal du siècle, une désillusion... J'aurais bien vécu au siècle de Victor Hugo tiens ! :')

Trêve de blabla ! Merci de me suivre, et si vous êtes encore en train de lire ceci, alors vous êtes des vaillants et de vrais amours :coeur: J'espère pouvoir vous donner la suite très vite ! Je suis inspirée en ce moment, alors j'en profite :D

XOXO mes loulous, et à bientôt :coeur:


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui, plusieurs annonces les loulous !

D'abord : Merci pour votre soutient ! Seulement trois chapitres, et déjà tant d'amour ça me motive (voyez, à peine 6 jours depuis le dernier post) en plus, je me concentre beaucoup plus sur cette fiction que prévu, du coup je délaisse un peu Can You Handle That, parce que toute mon inspiration va pour cette fiction - ce qui doit tout de même vous ravir, non ? ^^

Ensuite : En raison de la probable suppression des lemons sur FF - je suis une sacrée hors-la-loi, c'est pas bien - **je migre vers AO3** pour poster mes futurs lemons (OS et Fictions) ainsi, tout ne sera pas vraiment perdu ! Donc, comprenez bien : je continuerai de poster la suite de cette fiction et de CYHT sur FF, mais je la posterai aussi sur AO3 !** Le lien vers mon compte est sur mon profil** !

Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, passons ! Les réponses aux guests !

_BlueDark_ : Je suis toujours super heureuse que ça te plaise ! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu envie de frapper Harris, essayez de monter un mouvement peut-être ? :'D Et oui, vous plaignez tous Stiles, pauvre petite victime de la fatalité du destin (en l'occurrence, moi ah ah) Mais, il pourra peut-être braver sa destiné, qui sait ? :D Merci pour tes compliments, sache que tes commentaires me feront toujours plaisir ! Voici donc la suite, sans plus attendre ;)

_Aurelie_ : Qui ne voudrait pas de Derek comme précepteur/prof ? Sérieux, je paierai très cher pour l'avoir *.* Je suis contente en tout cas que ça te plaise ! :D

Merci pour vos review les filles :coeur: :coeur:

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ;D [Rappel des envolées lyriques et du côté romantique :')]

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il traversa les couloirs, écourtant les conversations avec les courtisans le plus poliment possible, la voix tremblante d'émotion, le corps tendu, les yeux obstinément en mouvement pour ne pas se laisser envahir de larmes traîtresses et brûlantes. Il marcha rapidement, accéléra encore, couru, s'enfuit dans les jardins.

Enfin. Liberté illusoire, mais liberté tout de même. L'air frais de la journée déclinante balayait sa peau chauffée par les émotions qui bouillaient dans son corps. Il inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas encore. Pas ici. Des personnes pouvaient encore le surprendre. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Bien sûr que non, il était prince. Il n'était pas _convenable_ qu'un prince se laisse abattre, qu'il s'apitoie sur son pauvre petit sort d'enfant riche et héritier. Personne ne comprendrait à quel point sa vie toute tracée, assurée, n'était simplement que son chemin vers la potence. De sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort, la vie n'aura été présente que dix-sept années. Après cela, ce ne serait plus ce que l'on peut appeler la « vie ». Ce ne serait qu'une simple survie. Sans joie, ni bonheur. Sans Amour. Ô Amour. Sentiment compliqué, douloureux, souvent, mais pourtant si essentiel. Il était condamné à ne jamais le connaître. Et personne n'a vécu tant qu'il n'a pas connu la chaleur d'une étreinte passionnée et aimante au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il ne vivrait donc jamais. Aucune étreinte ne lui serait passionnante, ni aimante. Dégoûtante, aberrante, irritante, oui, probablement. Mais en aucun cas palpitante.

Ses pas le guidèrent de leur propre chef jusqu'à l'endroit le plus reculé du jardin royal. Sous le couvert des arbres, il semblait déjà faire nuit. Les couleurs étaient assombries aussi sombre que ses états d'âmes. Son désespoir semblait dégouliner de lui pour se répandre dans le paysage et ternir son éclatante vitalité. Pour autant, les animaux continuaient de chanter gaiement, célébrant la fin de cette journée ensoleillée et agréable.

Et puis, ce fut trop. Le prince ne pouvait plus retenir la rage furieuse, la désespérance douloureuse qui lui poignardait le cœur, le submergeant, la peine flagrante qui grouillait sous sa peau frêle et pâle. Il se mit à hurler. Simplement. Son cri servait d'exutoire à tous ces sentiments négatifs. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, alors il frappa un arbre. La douleur cuisante qui pulsait dans sa main n'était cependant pas assez forte pour apaiser ses tourments. Alors il recommença. Un coup de poing. Puis deux. Trois. Il continuait de hurler, de crier des injures, des mots sans aucun sens, et de frapper, avec son autre poing.

« Injuste. Amour. Ah oui, j'y croyais. Quel sot. Je suis sot. Comment aurai-je pu croire ?! Ah ! Ah ah ah ! Je suis un imbécile ! Et la fortune me fait savoir à quel point je suis idiot ! Merci, Nature, Dieu, ou qui que tu sois ! Je le mérite, je mérite de souffrir ma niaiserie absurde ! Imbécile… »

Il alternait cris et chuchotements, coups et caresses, pleures et rires. Il avait l'air d'un fou. L'hystérie qui le prenait semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Pourtant, un sentiment nouveau s'insinua dans ses veines. L'angoisse. Une anxiété terrible qui le fit soudainement trembler, le souffle court. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait à ses tympans. Les bruits de la forêt entretenue devenaient assourdissants. Les grillons semblaient se moquer de lui dans leur esclaffements dédaigneux. La chouette qui hululait semblait le pointer du doigt avec mépris. Le vent semblait souffler sur lui son rire narquois.

Il tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine. Son cœur, son pauvre cœur, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert, se serrait convulsivement de manière si douloureuse qu'il en perdait son souffle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à respirer correctement ? Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on lui voulait du mal ? Ce sentiment oppressant qu'un terrible danger allait s'abattre sur lui d'un instant à l'autre ?

De l'air, il avait besoin d'air ! Son cœur s'accélérait, s'affolait il avait besoin d'air ! Il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement, il était essoufflé il avait besoin d'air !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à l'aide, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La peur. La peur le paralysait, l'empêchait de bouger, d'appeler, de chercher une main salvatrice. Il était perdu, perdu au milieu de cette forêt, loin du Palais. Personne ne savait où il était. Il allait mourir. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il allait mourir. Il le sentait, comme une certitude effroyable qui vous vient de la chair, qui vous glace les sangs et les os mais qui, finalement, vous parait logique.

Il tomba lourdement au sol, recroquevillé. Il balbutiait des mots, sans vraiment y penser. Des excuses pour la plus part. A ses meilleurs amis, à son père, à son valet, à son précepteur, à ses sujets, à Allison, à la France, au monde et à la galaxie. Il demanda pardon à Dieu d'avoir pêché sans le vouloir, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir se confesser.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, terriblement longues et effroyables. La peur, que dis-je, la terreur rongeait son être, lui donnait la nausée, lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Notre Père qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel… » murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, toujours en proie à la moquerie de la Nature.

« Votre Altesse ? » cria une voix lointaine.

Il tenta de répondre mais n'eut qu'un gémissement en guise de résultat à son effort. Il murmura en boucle qu'il avait besoin d'aide, espérant que le vent, au lieu de rire de lui, porterait son souffle jusqu'à l'âme bénie qui le cherchait.

« Votre Alte – qu'est-ce que.. ? » reprit la voix, bien plus proche.

Au bout d'un temps, il ne sait lequel, il sentit deux mains attraper ses épaules et le redresser. Il sentit un corps derrière lui et il sut qu'il était sauvé. Quel que soit le mal qui l'avait saisi, il ne pourrait rester s'il n'était plus seul. La voix douce et chaude lui parla. Il ne comprit pas les mots mais qu'importait, elle réchauffait son être, apaisait son âme, faisait taire cette Nature le brocardant*. Il sentit son corps être doucement bercer de droite à gauche, la chaleur de son sauveur se répandant dans son être. Il soupira finalement et se détendit. Son cœur cessa sa course folle pour retrouver un rythme plus raisonnable, et il put enfin retrouver son souffle, son air dont il avait tant besoin. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il était épuisé. Il avait une envie de dormir qui alourdissait considérablement ses paupières.

« -Votre Altesse ? » tenta une nouvelle fois cette voix douce aux accents graves.

Il reconnaissait vaguement ce ton particulier. Alors avec un effort qui lui demanda beaucoup, il leva paresseusement la tête pour observer le détenteur de cette voix.

« -Êtes-vous un ange ? » murmura-t-il, les idées embrouillées face à l'homme qui le regardait.

Son visage lui était familier, mais les ténèbres environnantes ne lui permettaient pas de voir clairement les traits de cette apparition.

« Je suis loin de le devenir un jour » entendit-il répondre. « Néanmoins, le compliment me flatte, votre Altesse… »

Il scruta pendant encore quelques minutes ce visage si connu. Et ses idées s'éclaircirent, dévoilant l'identité de son sauveur. Bien sûr, ça n'était personne d'autre que Derek Hale. Un tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments achevèrent de le réveiller complètement. Sa relation avec le précepteur était déjà ambiguë (pour le prince du moins), il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter cette situation à la liste innombrable de ses opprobres**. Il se redressa précipitamment, et la tête lui tourna. Il chancela et fut rattraper par deux mains solides sur ses hanches qui le remirent rapidement sur pied.

« Ne vous pressez pas, votre Altesse, vous risqueriez de vous blesser… »

Et les pensées de Stiles s'envolèrent subitement. Il ne pouvait se focaliser sur un autre point que ces mains chaudes et fortes qui pressaient ses hanches. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne sachant que faire. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Derek, bien qu'il aurait dû le faire depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il avait cette envie presque irrépressible de se laisser aller en arrière pour rencontrer le torse musclé de son précepteur et se complaire dans l'étreinte de cet homme qu'il désirait inconsciemment. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu de pareil sentiment avant, et il lui était bien difficile de définir exactement ce qui l'agitait. Il voulait être dans les bras de Derek, être près de lui, mais il avait peur. Ce n'était pas convenable, ce n'était pas décent, ce n'était pas permis. Rien que de penser qu'il puisse céder à son envie lui faisait battre le cœur en un rythme véloce. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il répondre de ses sentiments ? Comment pouvait-il être si ignorant des causes et de l'exactitude de son trouble ? N'était-il pas censé être à même de définir ce qui lui remuait la poitrine ?

Le contact se prolongeait, s'éternisait, d'une bien délicieuse façon, et Stiles ne voulait le rompre pour rien au monde. Et finalement, sans qu'il ne puisse résister, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur celle de son précepteur, en un geste volage et hésitant. Aussitôt, Derek le relâcha, comme s'il venait de réaliser la proximité qu'il avait avec le prince. L'adolescent retint un soupir avant de s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, le dos contre le tronc, les genoux repliés contre lui.

Le silence n'était brisé que par la vie nocturne qui commençait à s'éveiller sous le soleil presque disparu. Le précepteur observa un instant son élève, essayant de comprendre ce qui l'agitait, avant de finalement s'asseoir à son tour à ses côtés. Stiles habituellement si éloquent ne disait mot, et Derek s'en inquiétait. Aussi, après plusieurs minutes de silence assourdissant, il osa poser sa question :

« Votre Altesse, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il était inquiet pour son élève pour qui son affection ne cessait de grandir. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le réconforter, d'alléger les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses frêles épaules, et de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'un de ses élèves. Il en comprenait la raison, mais ne cessait de la repousser, de ne pas y penser, en espérant que tout s'efface.

« Mon Père et moi avons eu cet entretien sur mon mariage… » finit par répondre le prince, la voix légèrement éraillée d'avoir hurler son désespoir un peu plus tôt.

Stiles avait mis si longtemps à répliquer que Derek avait douté avoir un jour une réponse, mais à l'entente de cette répartie, il comprit pourquoi il lui avait fallu tant de temps. Il l'observa franchement, la mine soucieuse.

« Est-ce donc pour vous si terrible ? Ne pouvez-vous pas vous accommoder de ce mariage ? » s'enquit le brun, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stiles était autant affecté par cela.

Certes, être marié contre son gré ne devait pas être particulièrement appréciable, mais ce n'était pas anodin, et loin d'être une chose si terrible. Le soupir à fendre l'âme de l'adolescent lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Hélas, ça l'est. Je ne peux que redouter ces épousailles. »

Stiles n'en dit pas plus, la gorge nouée. La même désespérance que plus tôt envahissait son corps, et cette envie de laisser ses larmes dévaler ses joues revenait avec plus de force alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de Derek près de lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa peine était plus virulente maintenant, et il ne chercha pas à la comprendre. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre, c'était déjà bien assez douloureux comme cela.

« Me permettez-vous de vous demander pourquoi ? » tenta le précepteur à voix basse.

Il sentait cette atmosphère propice aux confidences les entourer et il frissonna. Il y avait entre eux une étrange familiarité et intimité informulées qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de son élève, de l'étreindre pour effacer sa peine. Ses yeux le scrutaient, observant son profil dans la pénombre grandissante, le détaillant, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses mains qu'il tenait serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il remarqua alors les écorchures et les bleus qui se formaient sur la peau laiteuse et délicate. Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir et de retenir son geste, il attrapa avec prévenance la main du prince dans la sienne pour la porter à son regard.

« Vous êtes blessé » constata-t-il sur un ton que lui-même n'aurait su qualifié.

Il était en colère que le prince se soit fait mal, inquiet aussi. Pour seule réponse Stiles haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance – et pour lui, cela n'en avait point. Son regard noisette était relevé vers la cime des arbres où il pouvait apercevoir çà et là quelques étoiles dans le ciel dégagé.

« J'ai le même penchant qu'Isaac » souffla-t-il alors, ayant trouvé le courage de le dire à son précepteur et ainsi de répondre à sa question, mais pas d'affronter son regard.

Bien que le brun ait accepté Isaac malgré qu'il soit un pécheur, Stiles ne savait pas comment son précepteur prendrait cette annonce. Il avait confiance en lui, mais il craignait que son regard ne change à cause de cela. Et le silence qui suivit ne fit que renforcer cette crainte. Son cœur s'accéléra de manière démesurée, cognant dans sa poitrine avec une telle force qu'il pouvait le sentir dans tout son corps, le rendant assourdissant.

Derek, lui, ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Son corps réagissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû à cette nouvelle. Il était, en quelque sorte, heureux. Oui, c'était le mot qui définissait le mieux son état. Et puis, lorsqu'il comprit enfin réellement le sens des mots du prince, ce fut comme si son désir pour l'adolescent était soudainement relâché. Il le sentait parcourir son corps et laisser sur sa peau de longs frissons.

« Il y a plus d'hommes atteints de ce penchant que vous ne semblez le croire » s'entendit-il répondre sans qu'il ait pu peser l'ampleur de ses mots.

Il n'aurait pas dû confier au prince qu'il aimait les hommes. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance – c'eut été ridicule – mais parce que cela voulait dire qu'il espérait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas souhaiter. Il admettait ainsi à demi-mots qu'il le désirait, et ce n'était pas convenable. Il n'était pas digne de l'intérêt du prince, et il ne devait pas aspirer à l'obtenir.

Mais ses réflexions n'allèrent pas plus loin lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Stiles s'entremêler aux siens et qu'il rencontra son regard doux et son sourire timide. Sa raison fut réduite au silence face au prince, et il en fut heureux. Il ne voulait plus penser, et s'embarrasser des bienséances. Pas alors que son cadet tenait sa main dans la sienne, et le regardait d'une manière qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et qui pourtant faisait naître un frisson le long de son échine.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, se contentant de se fixer jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres soient si profondes qu'ils ne puissent plus distinguer les traits de l'autre. Stiles tourna alors son regard vers les étoiles et, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il oublia ses problèmes. Il avait cette impression particulière d'être hors du temps, dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à Derek et lui, où ils étaient les seuls êtres. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il sentait un lien spécial se créer entre son précepteur et lui, un lien qui lui faisait envisager son futur avec plus de sérénité.

Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, Derek laissa son pouce dessiner de doux et lents cercles sur sa main, le faisant frissonner. C'était un mouvement instinctif qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé. Il sentait juste cette envie simple, presque totalement naturelle, de laisser son pouce explorer cette parcelle de peau laiteuse et douce.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, silencieux, écoutant les bruits nocturne de la forêt, appréciant à sa juste valeur la présence de l'autre. Cela faisait deux semaines que Stiles n'avait pas été aussi paisible. Les tourments de son âme semblaient s'être tus pour un temps appréciable, les tourbillons de ses pensées avaient décidé de lui laisser un répit qu'il estimait mérité. Et il se demandait si cela avait à voir avec la présence de Derek à ses côtés. Était-ce cela dont il avait besoin ? Sentir son précepteur près de lui servait-il à apaiser son esprit torturé ? Était-ce aussi simple que cela ? Il ne le savait pas, se doutait qu'il y avait forcément autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, mais ne souhaitait pas approfondir cette question. Il désirait simplement profiter de cette trêve d'avec sa raison. Pour une fois, s'éloigner de sa condition et être simplement Stiles, un adolescent pas vraiment comme le commun des mortels, par vraiment moral, pas vraiment religieux. Un être simplement humain, en somme. Et il appréciait tellement d'être assis dans l'herbe, au pied de cet arbre, sous le ciel étoilé voilé en parti par la cime des arbres, aussi proche de l'homme qui éveillait en lui des agitations et des troubles dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine mais dont il ne se souciait pas, puisqu'ils ne lui étaient pas nuisible, bien au contraire.

Mais bientôt, la quiétude environnante fut brisée par la voix grave de Derek, qui semblait presque exprimer un regret :

« Nous devrions rentrer, à présent. »

Stiles maudit un instant la raison de cet homme. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ce moment, il voulait s'y cacher pour le restant de sa vie. Il était bien, bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait été fou de vouloir en sortir. Mais, Derek avait, hélas, raison. Ils devaient retourner au Palais, se séparer, retrouver leur chambre respectives, et Stiles avait l'impression que la sienne serait terne, froide, sombre, emplie de toutes ces questions, de tous ces déchirements qui constituaient à présent sa vie. Il retint donc le soupir résigné, las et peiné qui gonflait ses poumons. Le voilà redevenu prince d'Angleterre.

« Vous avez raison, allons-y » répondit-il, le cœur battant.

Beaucoup de désirs se disputaient la place dans son cœur : le désir de rester, bien sûr, mais aussi celui de ne pas quitter Derek, de ne pas lâcher sa main, et même de faire un geste vers lui. Pourtant, sa raison l'en empêcha. Il était déjà allé trop loin en prenant la main de son précepteur dans la sienne. Alors, c'est avec un regret profond et une sensation de manque étrange qu'il lâcha la main chaude qu'il agrippait pour lui rendre sa liberté. Il se releva, suivit par Derek, et commença à marcher avec prudence dans la forêt devenue bien trop sombre pour ne pas être dangereuse. Avec sa maladresse, Stiles était sûr de rentrer dans un arbre sans avoir pu l'éviter. Il faisait donc des petits pas, essayant de percer les ténèbres de son regard noisette pour apercevoir d'hypothétiques obstacles qui entraveraient sa progression.

Il faut croire que sa vision n'était pas aussi fiable qu'il aurait pu le penser puisqu'il ne vit pas le trou, probablement creusé par quelque animal, dans lequel il se tordit violemment la cheville. Il laissa échapper un gémissement surpris et plein de douleur avant de se sentir attiré vers le sol. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, diffusant de l'adrénaline dans tous son corps pour lui permettre de réagir et de limiter les dommages qu'il pourrait subir. Malheureusement, sa réactivité n'était pas aussi rapide et efficace qu'elle l'aurait dû, et donc pas assez pour l'empêcher de continuer à basculer. Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait percuter la terre humide avec brutalité lorsque, finalement, il sentit deux mains puissantes lui agripper les bras et le tirer avec force en arrière, lui faisant s'appuyer sur sa cheville encore douloureuse qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement.

« Il n'est pas prudent pour vous de déambuler ainsi dans le noir, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua gentiment le brun, s'attachant à garder le prince près de son torse comme s'il se souciait de le stabiliser.

« Ne vous gaussez*** pas de moi, je vous prie. Je préfère penser que je suis un aventurier qui s'élance dans les ténèbres sans avoir besoin de regarder devant lui » répliqua Stiles, son cœur n'ayant pas ralenti sa course alors qu'il sentait la proximité troublante de son précepteur.

« Quel valeureux aventurier vous faites ! » rit doucement Derek, son souffle balayant la nuque de son cadet. « Je dois dire que vous m'impressionnez… »

Le ton de confidence qu'avait utilisé le brun lui donna des frissons qui parcoururent longuement son corps.

« Savez-vous qu'un aventurier a toujours besoin d'un acolyte ? » rétorqua le prince, le souffle court.

Il avait l'impression grandissante qu'il courtisait le brun, n'utilisant même plus des sous-entendus, et sa conscience protesta vivement contre tant d'imprudence et d'outrecuidance. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il semblait ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement lorsqu'il était proche de Derek, et à ce moment précis, il était vraiment proche.

« Serait-ce une proposition ? » demanda le précepteur, curieusement exalté par ces avances à peine voilées.

Il avait décidé d'abandonner définitivement sa raison. Il semblait que son attirance pour le prince était au-delà de l'entendement et quoi qu'il ait résolu pour s'en défaire, il ne faisait que s'y complaire avec une joie déraisonnable. Il ne servait à rien, selon lui, de combattre vainement des forces invisibles qui semblaient le dépasser. Il était peut-être fou – probablement était-il même plus que cela – mais il souhaitait ardemment être avec Stiles. C'était un désir qui surpassait de loin ce qu'il avait déjà connu c'était impérieux, virulent, et presque vital. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'étreindre le prince avec une passion indécente. Il ne s'inquiétait même plus de la moralité de ses pensées ou de ses envies, et ne chercherait même pas à questionner la moralité de ses actes s'il venait à les réaliser. Il se savait définitivement perdu, consumé par cette étrange ferveur dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine.

« Tout dépend de votre réponse… » finit par souffler son cadet, le cœur comme au bord des lèvres, battant si frénétiquement qu'il lui semblait proche de l'arrêt ultime.

Derek eut un sourire que Stiles ne put voir. Le brun sentait une chaleur diffuse se répandre dans son corps, lui laissant une sensation agréable qu'il n'aurait su définir par un autre mot que « désir ». Un désir pur, autoritaire, qui lui donnait envie de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau fine et délicate de la nuque qui lui était offerte. Pourtant, il arriva – il ne sait véritablement comment ou pourquoi – à ne pas céder à cette pulsion presque primitive qui agitait ses pensées.

« Oui » se contenta-t-il de répondre à la place.

Il savait que Stiles saurait interpréter cette réponse. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre, d'ailleurs. Oui, il le savait, et oui, il acceptait. Il entendit clairement la respiration du prince s'affoler et il sourit de nouveau, un sentiment de satisfaction se répandant en lui. Il était ravi d'inspirer une telle réaction à son élève.

« Ne devions-nous pas rentrer ? » laissa tomber le prince, une anxiété soudaine agitant ses pensées.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait il ne se reconnaissait pas de ce jeu à demi-mots auquel Derek et lui se livraient. Il avait en quelque sorte peur de la suite des événements, peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de ne rien faire bien, et de tout perdre. Il avait déjà tout perdu avant de tout avoir, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'il y avait entre lui et son précepteur, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il existât quelque chose.

« Vous avez raison, reprenons cette aventure » répliqua le brun, encore légèrement amusé par la comparaison que le prince avait utilisée.

Sans attendre plus, il défit son emprise et attrapa, avec une confiance qui l'étonna lui-même, la main de prince dans la sienne.

« Vous avez probablement besoin d'être conduit » se justifia malicieusement le précepteur en liant ses doigts à ceux de son cadet.

Stiles ne répondit pas, mais fit pression avec douceur sur la main forte et légèrement rugueuse du brun, un sourire amusé fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Il suivit donc Derek à travers la forêt, évitant tout autre accident, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à son précepteur et à la scène déroutante mais plaisante qui s'était déroulée entre eux. Il n'en comprenait pas tous les aboutissants, mais il était bien plus heureux que quelques heures plus tôt.

Cependant cette joie ne dura pas lorsqu'il aperçut les murs en briques blanches du Palais. Ce fut comme si toute sa misère et ses tourments revenaient en force pour déchirer son âme. Il se tendit brusquement et ralentit inconsciemment sa marche, forçant Derek à faire de même. Ils virent un garde passer sans les voir pour continuer sa ronde autour du château. Quand il eut tourné au coin et disparu de leur vue, Derek fit face à Stiles, fixant avec perplexité son visage légèrement éclairé par la lune et les torches qui flamboyaient au loin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des sentinelles qui pourraient passer.

Stiles ne répondit pas, la gorge nouée, les yeux irrémédiablement lié à l'immense Palais qui lui servait de prison dorée. Il avait l'impression angoissante et terrifiante que s'il entrait à nouveau entre ces murs, il n'en ressortirait plus jamais et n'aurait une vie que de malheur et de souffrance intériorisée. Il était paralysé par ce sentiment d'anxiété intense et ne voulait plus faire un pas. Son cœur s'affolait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas avancer. Il ne pouvait pas consciemment s'emprisonner.

Derek fronça les sourcils face au silence inhabituel du prince et ses tressaillements inquiétants. Il attendit une minute de plus pour laisser le temps à son élève de s'expliquer mais comme aucun mot de semblait vouloir franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, il dut se résigner à comprendre seul. Heureusement, il était un homme intelligent et vif : il comprit rapidement ce qui troublait ainsi son cadet, ce qui l'effrayant tant à présent. Aussi, il se plaça de façon à rencontrer les yeux de Stiles, l'empêchant de fixer le Palais, et posa délicatement sa main libre sur sa joue. Il attira ainsi toute l'attention du prince sur lui.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous cherchais ? » lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête avec lenteur, concentré sur son précepteur.

« J'ai été prévenu de votre état. _On_ a supposé que vous auriez besoin de vous confier. »

Derek s'était d'ailleurs étonné qu'on vienne quérir auprès de lui de tels services alors que les meilleurs amis du prince auraient été plus à même de le conforter.

« Qui ? » interrogea Stiles, à présent curieux de savoir qui aurait pu avoir une telle idée. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais il aimait bien être au courant.

Le brun lui sourit, mystérieux.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Vous devez savoir que vous n'êtes pas seul, dans ce Palais. Beaucoup de personnes tiennent sincèrement à vous, _Stiles_… »

Le regard du prince changea instantanément. Alors qu'il était hanté par ses peurs et ses tourments, sa souffrance semblait s'être soudainement effacée pour laisser la place à la surprise et la joie mêlée. C'était la première fois en deux semaines que Derek l'appelait par son surnom. Il avait toujours eu pour habitude de ne pas mentionner son titre si ce n'était pas nécessaire – c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en public – mais il n'avait jamais prononcé son surnom. Et étonnement, il en eut des frissons, comme si soudainement tout changeait entre eux. Un lent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« En faites-vous partie ? » demanda-t-il, leur cœur battant la chamade.

Il n'avait pu retenir la question, trop désireux d'en connaître la réponse. Cette question l'avait tenu éveillé durant des nuits entières, avait habité son esprit durant des jours sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il n'avait pu manquer cette formidable occasion de savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Derek ne lui répondit pas, gardant le silence en se contentant de fixer son visage comme s'il essayait d'en graver les moindres détails. Il observait sa peau qui paraissait plus pâle à la lumière de la lune, ses yeux habituellement noisette qui semblaient presque noirs, les tâches de rousseurs qui constellaient ses pommettes de manière artistique et aléatoire, son nez droit à l'arrête fine et parfaite, et enfin ses lèvres au galbe divinement idéal. Ses lèvres qui semblaient vouloir être baisées avec adoration, dévotion.

Qui était-il pour résister ? Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout.

Relâchant doucement la main de Stiles, il porta la sienne au visage de l'adolescent, de façon à ce que ses pouces caressent presque timidement ses pommettes saillantes. Lentement, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine, il se pencha pour cueillir ces lèvres pour lesquelles il aurait pu se damner. Elles étaient douces, chaudes. C'était si agréable… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Il était bien sot d'avoir tant attendu alors qu'il déjà eut tant envie de lier leurs lèvres, de les sceller dans un baiser tendre mais pourtant brûlant.

Stiles, lui, était aussi stupéfait que charmé. La réponse de Derek s'était faite tant attendre qu'il avait cru un instant avoir rêvé l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Mais passée la surprise de sentir d'autres lèvres contre les siennes, il se laissa emporter par la vague d'émotion qui le saisit, sans même résister. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Et bien que ce soit un baiser chaste, il n'en était pas moins étourdi et affriolé par les sensations exquises qu'il ressentait. Il semblait être conscient de tout les lèvres chaudes et légèrement rugueuses contre les siennes, les mains puissantes mais étonnement tendres contre ses joues, le corps musclé et, à cet instant, incroyablement chaud contre lui. Il eut alors comme réflexe de poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de son précepteur, tant pour pouvoir se raccrocher et ne pas tomber, les jambes tremblotantes d'émotion, que pour se rapprocher plus encore du corps puissant et robuste du brun. Ce qui, il le constata grâce au léger grognement de Derek, ne déplut pas à ce dernier.

Finalement, l'aîné recula légèrement la tête, le souffle court, le cœur battant dans tout son corps. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Stiles qui brillaient d'une petite lueur joyeuse. Il vit un autre sourire, rayonnant, étirer les lèvres de l'adolescent et il eut envie de les baiser encore, jusqu'à combler sa soif qui pourtant lui paraissait inextinguible.

« Dois-je prendre ceci pour un « oui » ? » demanda mutinement Stiles dans un souffle, riant doucement. « Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris votre réponse, aussi veuillez me pardonner si je vous demande de recommencer… »

Derek, s'amusant de la demande du prince, s'exécuta avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler. Il reprit les lèvres de Stiles avec un peu plus de passion, grisé par la sensation qu'il en retirait. Il osa même aller plus loin cette fois-ci. Du bout de sa langue, il vint caresser les lèvres tentatrices en une demande implicite. Frissonnant, l'adolescent lui autorisa l'accès et entrouvrit les lèvres. Derek ne se fit pas prier pour laisser sa langue partir à la recherche de sa jumelle et, lorsqu'elle la trouva, de la caresse avec langueur et douceur avant qu'il n'attrape sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Stiles laissa échapper un léger gémissement appréciateur tout en se rapprochant de Derek. Il était complètement submergé par tout le plaisir qu'engendrait ce simple baiser. Il aurait pu s'abandonner à Derek dans cette forêt, avec pour seuls témoins la lune et la faune nocturne.

Mais heureusement, sa conscience et, il faut le dire, sa fierté l'empêchèrent de se laisser totalement glisser dans la débauche et de se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il rompit donc le baiser, même s'il ne s'éloigna pas de Derek. Il garda les yeux fermés et apprécia la sensation des lèvres de Derek sur sa pommette puis sur sa joue avant qu'elles ne se contentent que d'effleurer sa bouche.

« Nous devrions probablement rentrer nous reposer avant qu'on ne remarque notre absence prolongée » souffla le brun, comprenant que la situation avait manqué d'échapper à leur contrôle et qu'il était plus judicieux d'en rester là.

Stiles hocha doucement la tête, ses pensées encore embrouillées par les émotions qui ravageaient son esprit.

Côte à côte, ils revinrent au Palais et Derek raccompagna Stiles jusqu'à ses appartements avant de se diriger vers les siens, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

*Brocarder : se moquer de.

**Opprobre : honte.

***Gausser : se moquer de (encore ah ah, j'aime la variété).

Si vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre, alors je ne peux rien pour vous, désolée ! :D J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre avec ce Sterek qui fait un bond ! Ils en sont pas au lemon (bande de petits pervers :3) mais bon, vous savez qu'il y en aura :P Reste plus qu'à savoir quand...

Une dernière chose : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le verbe "étreindre" à deux signification : étreindre, comme enlacer, et étreindre, comme aire l'amour. Sachant cela, maintenant, je vous laisse relire les passages où j'utilise ce verbe pour vous laisser entrevoir toute l'ambiguïté de mes phrases, ah ah ah :D

Voilà mes loulous d'amour ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu (sinon et bien, prévenez moi xD) et je vous fais plein de gros bisous jusqu'à la prochaine ! :coeur: :coeur: Je vous aime, vous êtes géniaux ! D'ailleurs, vous avez tous le droit à un câlin virtuel, voila !


	5. Chapter 5

VOILA ENFIN LA SUIIITE !

Un punaise de long mois que vous l'attendez celle-là ! Je suis super trop désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Je m'éparpille un peu, j'ai écris un OS entre temps et j'ai un projet surprise aussi alors voilà ! Le point positif c'est que du coup j'ai pas mal réfléchi pour cette histoire, et vous verrez vers la fin du chapitre que j'ai eu une idée de génie (non je rigole, je rigole, juste j'ai lu quelques articles qui m'ont inspirés ^^)

Breeeef !

**Review guest :**

_BlueDark_ : Ah ah, dépêche-toi avec ton mouvement, parce que vous allez avoir une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre et dans le prochain ;) *révélations chocs !* Ah, je sais, je suis d'une cruauté.. et c'est pas fini (mal)heureusement ;D Eh eh, tout de suite, le lemon ! Un peu de tenue voyons, ce sont des gentlemen, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite ! :') Oh là ! Aurais-tu lu _La Servitude Volontaire_ (pardon, je me rappelle pas l'auteur x) C'est pas La Boétie ça ?) ? En tous cas, merci pour ta review, je l'apprécie énormément ! Et donc voici le chapitre ! Plein de bisous pour toi ;)

J'ai rien à ajouter je crois... Ah si ! Dès que vous voyez Ooo0ooO, lancé une playlist angoissante :D (Ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook -lien sur mon profil ! -, et notamment sur le groupe Sterek's Pack, vous avez déjà les musiques ah ah !)

Enjoy :coeur:

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Stiles avait passé la nuit à se repasser les événements de la soirée. Derek Hale l'avait embrassé. Il lui avait témoigné un intérêt partagé. Le prince avait pensé qu'une fois certain de l'attitude à adopter envers son précepteur, il trouverait le sommeil mais c'était tout le contraire. Son esprit ne voulait point se taire, et pourtant, cela ne dérangeait pas l'adolescent plus que cela.

Il avait quand même fini par s'endormir puisqu'il fut réveillé par son valet. Danny avait les traits tirés et la mine soucieuse.

« Stiles… je suis très inquiet pour Isaac. Plus le temps passe et plus il est imprudent qu'il reste caché dans l'enceinte du Palais » se désola-t-il.

Le prince se frotta un instant les yeux avant de sourire gentiment à son valet. Il avait eu l'occasion également de réfléchir à un plan, durant sa longue nuit de réflexions. En vérité, l'idée lui était venue naturellement, et il se trouvait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Probablement avait-il été préoccupé par la nouvelle de son mariage.

« N'aies point d'inquiétude, Danny. Je m'occupe de tout » assura-t-il en se levant.

Il s'habilla et se coiffa avec l'aide de son ami avant de rejoindre son boudoir où Scott était vautré, l'attendant probablement pour partager son petit-déjeuner. Le prince s'assit près de son meilleur ami avec une mine calculatrice que le villageois connaissait bien.

« D'accord, c'est quoi le programme ? » s'enquit-il nonchalamment alors que Stiles entamait son plateau.

Le prince eut un petit rire avant d'expliquer son plan au jeune homme brun, un sourire presque mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Le père Harris allait regretter de menacer la vie d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Scott sembla réfléchir longuement à ce que lui proposait le prince, et ils discutèrent de tous les détails jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé le plateau de nourriture. Ils avaient un plan, et ils étaient bien décidés à le mettre en exécution. Le soir même.

Aussi, Stiles ne fut pas très attentif durant les leçons de son précepteur. Non seulement il était impatient d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec les soupçons qui pesaient sur Isaac, mais en plus la proximité de l'objet de ses désirs n'étaient fait pour l'aider à se concentrer. Et la journée lui parut d'une longueur affligeante.

Derek ne manqua pas de remarquer l'agitation de son élève et sa tendance à la rêverie. Il s'en inquiéta un instant avant de balayer ce sentiment. Il attribuait cette attitude étrange à leur interaction de la veille. Pour autant, il finit par s'agacer du manque d'attention que lui octroyait son élève.

« Stiles » fit-il en fixant le prince, les sourcils froncés. « Stiles ?! »

L'adolescent avait le regard perdu dans le vague, fixant par la fenêtre le soleil qui déclinait doucement et qui s'apprêtait à terminer sa course derrière l'horizon. Son esprit ne cessait de lui repasser les moindres détails de son plan pour être sûr qu'il n'en oubliait pas. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire risquait de le mettre dans une position plus que délicate s'il se faisait attraper. Et plus le temps passait, plus le moment fatidique de l'exécution du plan approchait, le faisant terriblement angoisser. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur s'il voulait pouvoir aider Isaac à s'en sortir. Et l'enjeu lui apparaissait clairement comme vital pour son meilleur ami, ajoutant une certaine pression sur tous les problèmes qui pesaient déjà sur ses épaules.

Devant le silence du prince, le précepteur soupira. Mieux valait qu'ils s'arrêtent là, Stiles n'était même plus assez concentré pour réagir. Il se leva et s'installa près de lui, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit le brun, ses sourcils toujours froncés. « Est-ce en rapport avec la veille ? Si vous ne voulez pas –

-Je vous demande pardon ? » l'interrompit le prince, surpris. « Non, bien sûr que non, cela n'a aucun rapport avec _ceci_. »

Il avait pris la peine d'accentuer le « ceci » en les désignant tous les deux.

« Je ne veux rien d'autre que ce que nous avons déjà, et soyez assuré que je n'en veux rien changer » continua-t-il en posant sa main sur celle du brun. « J'ai simplement l'esprit occupé par Isaac. Danny était très inquiet ce matin et je ne puis qu'être d'accord avec lui. La présence de mon ami entre ces murs devient trop dangereuse, il n'est plus en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'une personne moins gentille et compréhensive qu'Erica ne le rencontre… »

Derek expira profondément, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il avait craint que le prince ne souhaite plus ce qu'il y avait entre eux, et il s'était demandé comment il pourrait se passer du contact de Stiles, qui semblait lui être devenu indispensable. Il était alors soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à s'en passer. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du prince avant de prendre la parole :

« Nous trouverons un moyen » lui assura-t-il.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait déjà un moyen, ne voulait pas mettre son précepteur dans la confidence. Il ne voulait pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il savait que s'il expliquait son plan à Derek, celui-ci voudrait l'accompagner, et il ne pouvait permettre cela. Il lui faisait déjà risquer beaucoup trop en cédant à son désir d'être avec lui.

Le brun remarqua que l'inquiétude n'avait pas quitté les traits de son élève et il ne résista pas à l'envie de poser sa main sur sa joue, captant instantanément toute son attention. Le prince ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres rosées. Il ne savait pourquoi mais la proximité de Derek semblait effacer tous ses problèmes, même si c'était pour une courte durée.

Trois coups tapés à la porte les firent se séparer comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés, Stiles se levant pour s'éloigner en répondant un « Oui ? » sonore. La porte en bois s'ouvrit sur Erica qui leur sourit gentiment. Un sourire qui ne semblait pas sincère, voilé par la tristesse.

« Il y a un problème Erica ? » s'inquiéta le prince en voyant que la servante ne semblait pas à l'aise.

Elle avait la mine de quelqu'un qui devait annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Un frisson d'inquiétude remonta le long du corps de Stiles, tandis que son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite et que son estomac se tordait. Il savait que l'annonce ne lui plairait pas.

« Son Altesse Impériale vient de recevoir des nouvelles de France… » répondit la jeune fille avec hésitation, les yeux baissés sur ces mains qu'elle triturait. « Le Roi est souffrant, des pronostics vitaux sont engagés. La famille royale craint qu'il ne puisse vivre assez longtemps pour honorer le mariage. Il vous faut allez en France pour rencontrer le Roi et signer un traité qui empêchera le prince Christopher de rompre les fiançailles même si le Roi Gérard ne vit plus pour célébrer le mariage… »

Stiles crut que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui.

« Quand ? » fut le seul mot qui put franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et lorsqu'il sentit ses mains trembler, il croisa les bras pour les cacher. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre lui, punissant chaque moment heureux de sa vie par une nouvelle catastrophe.

« Dans quatre jours… » répondit doucement Erica en lui lançant un rapide regard.

Le prince avait pâli, et il était clairement visible qu'il faisait un effort pour sauver les apparences. La jeune fille, ne sachant pas quoi faire après avoir annoncé cette terrible nouvelle, lança un regard plein de détresse au précepteur du prince pour lui demander de l'aide. Il hocha simplement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il s'en occupait et la servante se retira prestement, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Le brun se leva pour aller à la rencontre de son élève qui vacillait dangereusement. Son regard était fixe, sans vie, mais pourtant légèrement brillants, ses lèvres étaient pâles et tremblaient légèrement, son souffle était saccadé. Derek posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Stiles autant pour le stabiliser que pour le ramener à la réalité. Le prince releva lentement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son précepteur.

« Quatre jours seulement… Je voyais ma rencontre avec Allison si lointaine… Et elle est maintenant si proche… Si soudaine… » souffla-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Derek posa une main sur sa joue.

« Je sais, » répondit-il sur le même ton, « je sais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Stiles, je vous accompagnerais.

-Vraiment ? »

L'aîné sourit doucement, son pouce caressant sa pommette.

« Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons arrêter les leçons » répondit-il, sans le quitter du regard.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas retourner en France, pour ne pas retourner dans cet endroit qu'il avait quitté pour des raisons personnelles. Il ne voulait pas revoir son ancienne élève. Pourtant, il ne pouvait laisser Stiles y aller seul pour affronter son destin. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le quitter pour une si longue durée. Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour retourner dans cette famille maudite.

Stiles lui sourit timidement en retour avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. Le prince retint son souffle alors que ses lèvres effleuraient celles de son précepteur. Il attendit quelques secondes, comme s'il craignait que Derek ne refuse le contact, avant qu'il ne scelle leurs lèvres en un baiser doux et chaste.

Ce fut un baiser furtif, presque craintif. Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi, dans le boudoir du prince. N'importe qui pouvait les surprendre, et Stiles pensait que sa vie était déjà bien assez catastrophique pour ne pas tout simplement l'écourter de la plus sordide et violente manière qui soit. Il posa délicatement sa main sur celle de son précepteur, le cœur battant d'un nouveau sentiment chassant l'angoisse, la peur et le désespoir pour quelques instants.

Derek lui adressa un autre sourire, fin et peut-être aussi légèrement amusé, avant de déposer avec une douceur surprenante un baiser sur sa tempe. Le prince sentit son corps réagir de manière démesurée, un long frisson parcourant sa peau qui se réchauffait lentement, sa respiration devenue plus courte. C'était un simple baiser sur sa tempe et pourtant il semblait éveiller la moindre parcelle de son anatomie. Son sang semblait circuler avec une ardeur grisante dans ses veines, colorant immanquablement ses pommettes.

« Vous voir rougir est l'un de mes privilèges » lui souffla le brun, taquin.

Il n'osait croire l'audace dont il faisait preuve envers son élève. La soirée de la veille paraissait avoir réduit à néant sa raison. Non seulement il n'agissait pas avec la prudence qui d'ordinaire le caractérisait, mais en plus il défiait la fortune avec un mépris affligeant. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer ainsi et risquer de les perdre, le prince et lui. Stiles eut un léger sourire presque embarrassé.

« Quand sera-t-il le mien ? » lui retourna-t-il la question.

Le prince se damnerait, pensait-il, pour un jour pouvoir observer des rougeurs colorer les joues de son aîné. L'imagination débordante dont il faisait preuve essayait déjà de se représenter l'allure qu'aurait le brun s'il rougissait, et Stiles dut baisser les yeux au sol lorsque des images concrètes – pour lesquelles il irait probablement en Enfer, juste par le simple fait de les avoir pensées – se formèrent dans son esprit. Il ne put donc voir le sourire mi attendri, mi mystérieux qu'arbora Derek.

Ce dernier se mordit pensivement la lèvre avant de finalement céder à son envie. Il attrapa le menton de son cadet entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire relever le regard, avant de lui voler un autre baiser.

« Il est des affaires qui requièrent ma présence, je ne puis rester plus longtemps. Cependant il me tarde déjà de vous voir à nouveau » répliqua-t-il tout bas avant de lâcher sa prise sur le visage de Stiles et de finalement partir avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu dire un seul mot.

Le prince cligna des yeux un instant, seul au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps. Le précepteur venait-il d'éviter sa question ? Etait-ce une fuite ? Du moins, cela y ressemblait fortement. Toutefois, son attention fut vite détournée et ses pensées s'orientèrent exclusivement sur le plan qu'il avait mis en place avec son meilleur ami. Il énuméra une fois encore les étapes et détails pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles enfila sa cape en velours rouge sombre, rabattit la capuche pour cacher son visage et entreprit de rejoindre le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre, au fond de la pièce, face à la baie vitrée. Il souleva le lourd tapis vert sombre et bleu pour tâtonner le sol en bois. Il souffla d'agacement quelques secondes avant de finalement trouver l'encoche qu'il cherchait. Il y glissa un doigt et souleva le pan de parquet, révélant un escalier qui avait vu les années passées et qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Ce passage secret était inconnu de tous, excepté de Stiles. Il avait jalousement gardé le secret de cet endroit qui lui permettait de sortir en toute discrétion (cela lui avait permis d'éviter un bon nombre de fois Finstock ou même Malia, une courtisane aristocrate qui se plaisait à accaparer son temps pour des futilités qui ne plaisaient guère au prince).

Le cœur battant avec frénésie, résonnant sourdement à ses oreilles, les doigts légèrement tremblants, il descendit quelques marches avant de refermer la trappe, après avoir pris soin de replacer correctement le tapis par-dessus. Il s'enfonça dans le noir sans hésitation, connaissant le chemin et ses embûches par cœur, même s'il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement emprunter ce passage. Il était vraiment sombre, humide et froid, et il semblait toujours s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il ressentait ce malaise angoissant que l'on a lorsqu'on est privé d'un sens, que l'on a l'impression d'être suivis et épié. Souvent, il sentait des fourmillements courir sur sa peau et il passait énergiquement ses mains dessus pour déloger les petites bestioles qui tombaient du plafond bas. Des frissons recouvraient continuellement son épiderme, lors de cette traversée.

Stiles n'était pas un couard, mais il était intelligent. Et l'intelligence lui permettait d'envisager des millions de possibilités, d'imaginer des bruits qui n'existaient pas, de sentir une présence sans qu'il n'y en ait vraiment. Et son cœur s'accélérait immanquablement, sa respiration se faisait plus courte, et il ressentait l'irrépressible besoin de courir pour échapper à toutes ces sensations terrifiantes et désagréables.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de ce passage, il prit un instant pour se reconcentrer et se débarrasser de ces impressions dérangeantes. Quand il eut respiré l'air frais de l'extérieur, il se mit en marche vers l'Est, là où se trouvait un chemin caché qui permettait de sortir de l'enceinte du château sans passer par les grandes portes gardées. Ce chemin impliquait de déplacer des pierres pour en dégager l'accès, mais Stiles n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il sortait en plein milieu de la nuit.

S'il avait prêté un tant soit peu d'attention, il aurait remarqué qu'une personne l'avait vu se faufiler dans la petite forêt environnante.

Il avança prudemment dans les ténèbres du couvert des arbres jusqu'à atteindre le mur de pierres qui cerclait le château. Il chercha pendant plusieurs longues minutes la petite brèche qui l'aiderait à faire bouger les rochers. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, les pierres étaient plutôt lourdes et bien encastrées, mais il réussit néanmoins à en retirer assez pour pouvoir faire passer son corps longiligne de l'autre côté. Il perdit encore plusieurs minutes à remettre les pierres en place : personne ne devait remarquer cette faille dans la muraille.

Il prit alors le chemin du village, marchant rapidement dans l'obscurité de la nuit drapée de sa robe étoilée. Il avançait telle une ombre sur le bord du chemin de terre et de poussière, serrant les pans de sa cape autour de lui lorsque le vent s'insinuait dessous pour courir sur sa peau, lui laissant des frissons.

Le paysage autour de lui se fondait dans des teintes bleues sombres et noires, et il ne parvenait à distinguer les obstacles sur son chemin qu'au dernier moment avant qu'il ne marche dessus ou butte dedans. Il plissait sans arrêt les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir mais c'était peine perdue.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le village, le silence lui fut assourdissant. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur l'allée centrale, se répercutant sur les murs des maisons trop rapprochées. Le souffle court, le cœur battant, il accéléra le pas. Des bruits fracassants lui parvinrent et il sursauta violemment, la main sur la poitrine. Des voix s'élevèrent, fortes et nasillardes, semblant se rapprocher. Lorsqu'il en aperçut les propriétaires, son inquiétude monta d'un cran, bien qu'il essayât de se raisonner : ce n'était que des ivrognes, après tout.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à sa destination, et lorsqu'il vit la silhouette familière de son meilleur ami, il soupira de soulagement.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ! » lui souffla le brun, agacé d'avoir attendu seul, dans le noir et le froid.

« Désolé, Scott, je ne pouvais pas partir avant sans éveiller de soupçons. Et puis, le château est plutôt loin d'ici » répondit le prince dans un chuchotement.

Scott ne répondit rien et attrapa vivement son meilleur ami pour le plaqué contre un mur d'une ruelle, dans l'ombre de la maison. Ils virent deux hommes habillés de noir passer silencieusement dans l'allée principale. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Stiles reprit la parole.

« Quel est donc cet accoutrement ? » murmura-t-il, perplexe et mal-à-l'aise.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça » répliqua doucement le villageois en tirant son ami par la cape pour le faire avancer.

Stiles le suivit sans protester et sans faire le moindre bruit. Ils traversèrent la rue, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir, avant de se faufiler dans l'Eglise du père Harris. Le plan du prince était simple : il se résumait à fouiller tous les recoins possibles de la bâtisse. Isaac s'était souvent plaint d'entendre des voix, la nuit, et du bruit qui l'empêchait de dormir. Stiles s'était alors dit que si la fortune leur souriait, le père Harris avait quelque chose à cacher. Du moins, il se devait de vérifier.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils eurent un même frisson d'angoisse tandis qu'un courant d'air froid s'infiltrait à travers leurs vêtements pour courir sur leur peau. Malgré la faible lueur des cierges, l'église restait terriblement sombre et inquiétante. Rien que leurs respirations semblaient faire un bruit impressionnant dans cette bâtisse vide de tout. Décidément, les deux adolescents n'aimaient pas l'allure qu'avait cette église en pleine nuit. Elle semblait être le théâtre de forces obscures. Et plus le silence se faisait, plus ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir entendre des _choses_.

« Cet endroit est hanté » souffla Scott, hésitant à faire un pas.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous sommes dans la maison de Dieu, rien ne peut nous arriver ici, Scott, c'est un lieu de paix » répondit nerveusement le prince, essayant de se convaincre que son malaise tenait plus au fait qu'ils comptaient fouiller le bâtiment sacré que dans la possibilité que celui-ci soit hanté.

Il attrapa le poignet de son meilleur ami pour le forcer à le suivre alors qu'il s'engouffrait totalement dans l'église. Aucune personne ne se tenait devant la croix pour prier, ni même sur les bancs ou dans le confessionnal. Ils étaient les seules âmes errant dans l'endroit. Déglutissant péniblement, le prince continua de marcher d'un pas léger et discret jusqu'au fond de l'église, essayant de limiter les bruits de froissement que faisaient leurs vêtements et qui semblait résonner absurdement fort dans le silence mortifiant environnant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une petite porte en bois dérobée, ils se concertèrent du regard avant que Stiles n'ouvre la porte pour découvrir un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Bien que son estomac se tordait d'appréhension et de peur, il entreprit de descendre doucement, priant tous les saints pour que le bois ne grince pas sous son poids. Les deux comparses n'avaient jamais été aussi silencieux et prudents lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le sous-sol dans lequel ils descendirent était la crypte de l'église. Une crypte pleine de _cadavres_. Les deux jeunes eurent à nouveau un frisson d'angoisse mêlé de dégoût. Stiles, les doigts tremblants, attrapa une bougie qui brûlait pour la porter à bout de bras, espérant éclairer le plus possible cet endroit sordide.

Evidemment, la première chose qu'ils virent fut une tombe. Essayant de passer outre son sentiment de malaise qui s'accroissait, Stiles commença à marcher pour rejoindre le fond de la crypte, plongé dans les ténèbres tant il était loin. Scott hésita à suivre son meilleur ami, mais préférant lui emboîter le pas que de rester seul près de la tombe, il s'ébroua et s'élança pour rejoindre le prince, éclairé par le faible halo de la bougie.

Ils avaient tous deux envie de discuter pour tromper leur angoisse, mais ils avaient trop peur que leurs bavardages ne leur attirent des ennuis, aussi ils restèrent silencieux, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Et la nuit, la crypte d'une église pouvait être drôlement bruyante ! Ils pouvaient facilement entendre des souris ou des rats courir sur les dalles de pierres tout autour d'eux, sans jamais pouvoir voir leurs corps. Ce qui leur laissait la désagréable impression d'avoir à faire à des fantômes.

Au bout de longues minutes de marche silencieuse et angoissante, ils atteignirent enfin le fond de cette crypte ignominieuse. Ils le regrettèrent amèrement.

Des crânes de squelettes ainsi que des os trônaient en tas confus dans un coin, tandis que des coupelles en argent serties de pierres précieuses se tenaient tout autour, remplies d'un liquide sombre qui semblait être d'une épaisse texture. Ils ne s'approchèrent pas pour vérifier le contenu, bien que leurs cerveaux aient déjà entreprit de leur donner l'information. Du sang. C'était du sang. Scott réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Le cœur battant, le souffle court, leurs yeux firent le tour de l'endroit. Ils y virent des pentagrammes peints en rouges carmin (et ils priaient pour que cela ne soit pas du sang), des sigles incompréhensibles même en sachant lire, et des mots en latin.

« _Satana dominus noster est_ ».

« Satan est notre maître » souffla Stiles, la terreur commençant doucement à s'infiltrer sous sa peau, à courir dans ses veines, alors qu'il comprenait. « C'est un autel satanique. »

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il reculait en se signant. Stiles fit de même, adressant une prière silencieuse à son Père, lui demandant de les épargner, lui et son meilleur ami, et d'être miséricordieux avec ceux qui, telles des brebis, s'étaient égarés du droit chemin.

Le villageois eut alors un cri de peur qui fit sursauter le prince, l'obligeant à se retrouver vivement. Il comprit alors pourquoi son meilleur ami avait réagi aussi sensiblement. Devant eux se tenait le père Harris, le visage déformé par la colère.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » leur demanda-t-il, d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Stiles eut le loisir de détailler le prête et retint un mouvement de recule qui l'aurait fait approcher trop près de l'autel satanique. Il était habillé tout de noir et tenait dans ses mains une robe d'un rouge carmin. La peur lui comprima la poitrine.

« Que faites-vous avec un autel satanique dans votre église ? » répliqua le prince, la gorge nouée.

Il n'était pas stupide, bien sûr, mais il voulait être sûr de ce que ses déductions n'étaient pas erronées. Il avait besoin d'une confirmation claire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un prêtre s'adonne ainsi à des activités et des pratiques si… _mauvaises_. Il ne le pouvait pas le concevoir, à moins que ledit prêtre affirme de vive voix qu'il vouait un culte au Malin.

« Ce n'est pas un autel sataniste » répondit le père Harris, laissant un sourire sardonique relever le coin de ses lèvres. « Laissez-moi vous en montrer un vrai. »

Avant qu'un des deux jeunes aient pu protester – aucun d'eux n'avait envie de savoir et préférait largement rentrer pour oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir – d'autres hommes et femmes les rejoignirent. Ils avaient tous dans les mains des robes noires.

« Mes frères, mes sœurs » commença le père Harris en se tournant vers le groupe qui venait de faire son entrée, « Méphisto* nous envoie des présents à sacrifier en son nom. »

Les deux adolescents pâlirent en entendant la déclaration du prêtre et l'approbation des membres du culte. Sur un signe de tête du père Harris, deux hommes s'approchèrent pour attraper le prince et son meilleur ami.

« Monsieur Stuart ? » s'étrangla Stiles, la peur lui dévorant les entrailles.

John Stuart, troisième comte de Bute, était le premier ministre du roi. Premier ministre d'Angleterre. Et il faisait partie des satanistes. Un sentiment de trahison lui donna envie d'hurler de colère. Comment cet homme en qui son père avait confiance pouvait-il s'adonner à de pareilles activités ? Renier Dieu et la religion ? Devenir un païen, pire, un adorateur du Mal ? Ce sentiment lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue.

« Votre Altesse » répondit John en s'inclinant ironiquement devant lui avant de le saisir fermement.

Il se débattit autant qu'il le put, mais le premier ministre était trop fort – peut-être était-ce dû à la magie maléfique qu'il retirait de ces rituels au nom du Diable. Scott fit de son mieux, lui aussi, pour compliquer la tâche de l'autre sataniste, et ils durent se mettre à deux pour le maîtrisé. Habitué à utiliser ses muscles, le villageois était plus solide que le prince.

Après quelques manipulations contre le mur du fond, le père Harris parvint à faire pivoter la pierre pour laisser apparaître une pièce secrète. En son centre trônait une sorte de tombeau en pierre, ou du moins il en avait la forme, et tout autour étaient disposées des bougies noires à chaque pointe d'un pentagramme dessiné à même le sol. Une croix était accrochée à l'envers sur le mur qui leur faisait face. Une insulte envers Dieu.

Lorsque le prince leva les yeux vers le plafond de pierre, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur pure. Un baphomet** pendait au-dessus du tombeau en pierre. Stiles comprit que là était le véritable autel. Tout dans cette pièce lui inspirait terreur, dégoût et outrage.

Peu à peu, les éléments se mirent en place dans la tête du prince, qui faisait tout pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait probablement finir sa vie comme sacrifice pour Satan. Réfléchir était le seul moyen de ne pas le faire céder à la panique qui menaçait de le submerger.

Les voix et les bruits qu'Isaac avait entendus étaient ceux de la messe noire que le prêtre organisait. L'orphelinat était proche de l'église, mitoyen pour être plus juste. La chambre de l'orphelin devait être du même côté que cette crypte secrète.

Alors que les membres enfilaient leur robes noires avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Stiles ne put empêcher les mots de franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous du mal à Isaac ? »

Sa voix avait résonné étrangement entre les murs maudits de cette pièce damnée. Aucun sataniste ne parlait et la voix du prince avait brisé le quasi-silence qui était tombé. Il ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de prêtre envers Isaac pour prouver qu'il était homosexuel. S'il ne voulait pas le condamner au bûcher pour être une abomination, un insulte à Dieu, alors pourquoi vouloir le démasquer ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

« Isaac est un garçon prometteur, et jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de lui vouloir du mal » lui répondit le prêtre, un sourire torve sur ses lèvres.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la réponse du père Harris. En quoi Isaac pouvait-il être un garçon prometteur ? Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, cependant, pour que son esprit donne un sens à ces mots et en révèle le dessein.

« Vous vouliez qu'il s'éloigne du chemin de Dieu, qu'il s'écarte de la Vérité et qu'il brûle en Enfer » souffla le prince, scandalisé.

Il entendit des rires étouffés se répandre parmi les membres du culte, comme si la réponse de Stiles avait quelque chose d'hilarant sans qu'il ne le sache.

« Dieu n'a pas la Vérité. Seul Lucifer, le Porteur de Lumière, apportera la connaissance et la vérité sur Terre » répliqua durement le prêtre.

Scott lança un regard désespéré au prince pour le supplier de ne pas répondre. A quoi cela servait-il d'essayer de raisonner un fou ? Ces personnes étaient bien trop perdues pour être sauvées, leurs âmes avaient été perverties.

« Notre Père qui es aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel… » récita lentement Stiles, fixant chaque membre n'ayant pas rabattu leur capuche pour cacher leur expression.

Le visage du père Harris se déforma de nouveau de colère tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement du prince. Il leva le bras et abattit sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent avec une force considérable qui fit naître une douleur cuisante sur sa pommette, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux.

« Cesse donc de prier ton Dieu dans le temple du mien, blasphémateur » siffla le prêtre, blanc de rage, les pupilles rétrécies sous sa colère froide. « Puisque c'est ainsi, tu seras le premier à te sacrifier pour Méphisto, notre sauveur. »

Si Stiles n'avait pas eu aussi peur et aussi mal, il aurait peut-être pu rire. Lui, le blasphémateur ? Il ne pensait pas être celui qui crachait impunément sur Dieu et sur la religion chrétienne. Il ne pensait pas être celui qui insultait Dieu en retournant sa croix, et en faisant de Satan un dieu. Non, ce n'était pas lui le blasphémateur.

Il fut traîné jusqu'à l'autel malgré toute la force qu'il mit pour échapper à la poigne de fer des deux hommes qui l'avaient agrippé. Ils le placèrent sur la pierre froide et le firent s'allonger, lui liant les poignets avec des cordes qui lui brûlèrent la peau alors qu'il continuait de se débattre pour se défaire de ses liens.

Il aurait voulu hurler pour demander de l'aide, mais il savait que personne ne viendrait. L'hospice était à deux pas de l'église, toutes sortes de fous hurlaient pour de l'aide, les villageois étaient habitués à entendre des cris de désespoir.

Scott assistait, impuissant, au rituel qui débutait. Les membres formèrent un cercle autour de l'autel, psalmodiant des chants latins à la gloire du Malin, et il eut des frissons. Son meilleur ami se débattait au centre, tentant d'arracher les cordes qui le maintenaient contre la pierre froide, et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Plusieurs membres s'emparèrent de plantes qu'ils firent brûler pour répandre une fumée blanche et âcre dans la pièce, scandant « Gloire à Satan » à chaque fois qu'ils atteignaient un point cardinal. Rien que le nom de l'Adversaire lui donnait la nausée et le faisait trembler de peur.

Les chants continuaient alors que le père Harris, drapé de sa robe rouge sang, s'approchait de Stiles pour déchirer sa chemise et exposer son torse pâle et finement musclé. Il sortit alors un couteau de cérémonie gravé de plusieurs symboles satanique avec la tête du Démon sur son manche : une affreuse tête de bouc aux yeux vils et inquiétants. Il leva le couteau au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'enfoncer dans la poitrine tendre du prince dont le cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Soudain, l'un des membres, celui qui était le plus près du père Harris, retira sa capuche et fit tomber sa robe noire au sol.

« Le vil Tentateur ne sera pas sommer ici cette nuit » lança-t-il d'une voix grave en s'approchant rapidement du prêtre pour lui prendre le couteau des mains et le menacer avec.

L'arme sous la gorge, prête à trancher sa carotide, le blasphémateur ne se risqua pas à bouger, il était de toute manière bien trop stupéfait par l'interruption. Stiles tourna la tête de côté pour apercevoir celui que venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cracha le prêtre, furieux qu'un membre ose l'interrompre et le menacer – même s'il était à présent clair que l'homme ne faisait pas partie de son culte.

« Derek Hale, serviteur de Dieu et de sa Majesté » répliqua le précepteur, la voix dure. « Et au premier qui bouge pour quelque raison que ce soit, je tuerais votre adorateur du Mal. »

Le brun avait vu que plusieurs membres se concertaient du regard pour l'attaquer. Après tout, ils étaient plus nombreux. Mais la voix implacable de l'homme les empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement, de peur qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre leur prêtre, leur guide.

Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, des bruits de pas rythmés résonnèrent dans la crypte avant que la garde royale n'entre dans le sanctuaire du Malin. Tous les membres furent arrêtés et Scott et Stiles furent libérés.

Le prince du résister à l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son précepteur, celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie, celui qu'il aimait. Il avait fallu que sa vie soit menacée pour qu'il se rende compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour le brun. Ce n'était pas un simplement désir ou un attachement éphémère. Il sentait que s'était plus que cela, tellement plus.

Scott décida que le mieux pour lui était de rentrer chez lui, aussi il remercia Derek et salua Stiles avant de quitter ce lieu de cauchemar au pas de course. Le précepteur entreprit à son tour de sortir de l'église, le prince sur les talons, dans un silence pesant. Il n'avait pas adressé ni une parole ni un regard à Stiles.

Le brun monta dans un fiacre qui patientait devant la bâtisse et le prince reconnut aisément le cocher. C'était le cocher royal. Il soupira, sachant déjà que son père était au courant de cette affaire et qu'il l'attendait au Palais. Il monta dans le fiacre et s'installa en face de Derek qui avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, une expression dure et coléreuse tirant ses traits.

« Derek, je… » commença le prince avant de s'interrompre.

Le précepteur venait de lui lancer un regard si noir de fureur que le prince n'avait pu continuer sa phrase. Le brun se détourna de nouveau, les yeux posés sur le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre.

« Je suis désolé » finit par laisser tomber le jeune homme, ne pouvant pas rester silencieux face à l'hostilité évidente de son précepteur.

« Désolé ? » répéta le brun, dardant son regard glacial sur le prince. « C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Désolé ? Vous avez quittez l'enceinte du château en plein milieu de la nuit pour entrer dans une église où se réunissaient des satanistes prêts à vous sacrifier au nom du Diable, et vous êtes désolé ? »

Stiles baissa les yeux. Dit de cette manière, ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux.

« Je n'ai que cela à vous proposer. Prenez mes excuses ou non, cela m'importe peu. J'ai fait ce qui me paraissait être la meilleur chose pour aider l'un de mes meilleurs amis » répondit le prince, trouvant du courage il ne sait où pour affronter le regard désapprobateur de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. « Je n'avais pas prémédité ce qui est arrivé ce soir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était trouver un moyen d'aider Isaac. Rien d'autre ne m'importait. »

Derek le scruta un instant, sa fureur toujours aussi ardente.

« Pas même votre vie ? » demanda-t-il finalement, les bras croisés. « Vous ne vous souciez pas d'être blessé ? Avez-vous pensé au mal que votre mort pourrait causer ? Au pays, mais aussi à votre père, à vos amis…»

Il fit une pause, détournant le regard.

« A moi. »

Ces simples mots pénétrèrent le cœur du prince comme une lame aurait pénétré sa chair. Pendant un instant, il avait pu voir que derrière la colère de son précepteur se cachait la peur qu'il avait eu. Et il réalisa ce qui aurait pu arriver si Derek ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il sut la peine que son père aurait ressentie. Le roi aurait été dévasté ; après la perte de sa femme, celle de son fils ? Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et son pays ? Sans successeur pour le trône. Sans accord de paix avec la France. Tout n'aurait été qu'une grande catastrophe.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir près du brun.

« Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, Derek, je vous le jure. Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de risquer ma vie. Je ne savais pas que le père Harris était un serviteur du Démon, et je ne savais pas que ce soir il organiserait une messe noire, tout comme je ne savais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à me sacrifier pour le Malin. Je ne savais pas… »

Il posa sa main sur le bras de son précepteur qui soupira de lassitude avant de se tourner vers lui.

« C'est bien ça, le problème, Stiles. Vous ne saviez pas. Vous vous êtes mis en danger parce que vous ne saviez pas, vous n'avez pas pris de précaution. Et vous ne m'en avez pas informé. »

Stiles attrapa une de ses mains dans la sienne en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui si beau et indéfinissable de son précepteur.

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous en parler. Vous risquez déjà bien trop par ma faute et je… »

Derek l'interrompit, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Vous ne me faites rien risquer, Stiles. J'ai choisi tout autant que vous. Je suis responsable de ma propre décision. Cessez de décider pour moi ce que je veux risquer ou non. Il me semble que je suis à même de le faire seul. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, coupable. Il avait pensé agir pour le mieux, et tout avait fini en catastrophe.

« Me pardonnez-vous, Derek ? » finit-il par lui demander.

Le brun eut un autre soupir avant de porter sa main à la joue du prince pour la lui caresser doucement. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne serait pas capable de lui en vouloir. Et puis, même si ses actions avaient été plus que stupides, ses desseins avaient été nobles.

« Si vous me promettez de toujours venir me parler lorsque vous avez un problème » répondit-il avec sérieux.

« Je le ferais » promit solennellement le prince, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son précepteur.

Derek ne put empêcher le petit sourire de relever le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche pour déposer un baiser sur celles de Stiles. L'adolescent entrouvrit instinctivement les lèvres alors qu'il fermait les yeux sous le sentiment chaleureux qui s'emparait de son corps. Il frissonna lorsque la langue de Derek vint caresser la sienne avec langueur et délicatesse, comme savourant un met. Il plaça sa main libre sur la nuque de son précepteur pour approfondir leur baiser, sentant les doigts du brun frôler sa peau en une caresse aérienne et délicieuse.

L'aîné se délectait de sentir le prince contre lui, si réceptif à ses caresses. Il avait cru un instant le perdre lorsque le prêtre avait levé son couteau, et à présent, il appréciait grandement de pouvoir vérifier qu'il était sain et sauf, qu'il allait bien. Il avait eu peur pour cet idiot qui lui faisait battre le cœur et tourner la tête.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ils durent se séparer quand le fiacre s'arrêta devant les portes du Palais. Stiles allait devoir affronter son père, et il savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

* * *

*Méphisto : Autre nom pour le Diable, Satan, Lucifer... (je le trouvais moins cliché ah ah !)

**Baphomet : est le nom donné par certains occultistes du xixe siècle à l'idole mystérieuse que les chevaliers de l'ordre du Temple furent accusés, à tort ou à raison, de vénérer. Le plus souvent représentée par la tête d'un homme barbu, l'idole était vénérée mais également crainte pour sa laideur. Ses caractéristiques notoires sont une poitrine ainsi qu'une tête de bouc. (Merci Wikipédia ! Cherchez une photo pour voir à quel point c'est laid xD) Je sais, c'est anachronique, tant pis !

John Stuart a vraiment existé et est supposé avoir fait parti du culte sataniste HellFire Club au XVIIIe :D

D'où mes recherches étranges (pour les facebookiens) qui me font tombées sur des prêtres et des prostituées, puisque les filles de joies étaient les bienvenues dans ces orgies sataniques :P

Voilà, on se retrouve très vite j'espère, plein de bisous à vous tous les loulous ! Je vous aime fort et merci pour les 60 reviews, les 21 favs et les 57 follows, c'est juste énorme :coeur: :coeur:


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis le temps que vous l'attendez, celui-là ! Je suis désolée de vous faire tant languir entre chaque chapitre, c'est pas sympa de ma part, vous pouvez me lancer des pierres, allez-y… Je vais essayer – et je dis bien essayer – d'être plus régulière dans mes chapitres, vu que j'ai mis CYHT en stand-by pour me consacrer à ALCDJ :)

Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre aux guests parce que j'ai pas de connexion internet et que je poste ça depuis le partage de connexion de mon téléphone et pour un souci d'économie du reste de mon forfait, je passe simplement en coup de vent pour vous poster le chapitre ! Mais, vous en faites pas les guests, je pense super fort à vous et je vous fais d'énorme bisous :cœur:

Un merci tout spécial à Kitsune Aquatik qui a corrigé ce chapitre et qui corrigera les autres à l'avenir ! C'est grâce à elle que vous n'aurez pas les yeux qui piquent :3 En plus elle est rapide et de bons conseils, alors faites-lui des poutoux ! Merci beaucoup ma belle :cœur:

Bon, je pense avoir fini mon blabla, on se retrouve en bas :D

~Bonne Lecture~

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Stiles observait la foule devant lui, réunie autour du bûcher, sur la grande place de la ville de Londres. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'on l'obligeât à assister à ce genre de barbarie. Il savait qu'en France, la condamnation au bûcher n'était plus le résultat d'un procès pour sorcellerie, pas alors qu'ils vivaient dans un monde en perpétuel progrès. Et pourtant, il était assis dans la tribune royale, face aux accusés qui étaient enchaînés à un pilier en bois sec, entourés par une quantité de morceaux de bois. Tous ou presque avaient la tête relevée, le menton fier, le regard méprisant, arborant la marque du diable sur leur peau dénudée. Ne restait à ces pauvres brebis égarées que quelques nippes pour les vêtir de manière sommairement acceptable. Et pourtant, bien qu'on eût voulu leur enlever toute dignité en ne les habillant que très peu sous le regard d'une foule haineuse, les accusés ne perdaient pas de leur arrogance issue de leur adoration du Malin.

« Dans le but de mettre un terme à la dégradation des conditions présentes et dans l'intérêt de la communauté, » commença alors un officier de la garde royale, un parchemin déroulé entre ses mains, « l'état d'urgence est déclaré dans ces territoires, par décret de* Sa Majesté le Roi…(il fit une pause) Par décret, en application de la loi cléricale, les hommes et femmes ici présents sont jugés coupables de sorcellerie et de dévotion malsaine pour le Vil Tentateur et injurieuse, envers notre Seigneur. Ils sont donc condamnés à être brûlés vifs jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Un roulement de colère parcourut la foule qui se mit à hurler des injures et des menaces aux condamnés, leur jetant des fruits pourris au visage. Stiles détourna les yeux un instant de ce spectacle affligeant, se demandant pourquoi son père avait accepté cette sentence si barbare et brutale. Pourtant, sa curiosité morbide lui fit de nouveau regarder vers les âmes esseulées qui s'apprêtaient à vivre de longues minutes de torture. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ses accoudoirs, ses muscles se tétanisèrent d'appréhension devant ce tableau dont l'horreur le submergerait bientôt. Il observa les quinze gardes s'approcher de chaque bûcher, une torche brûlante dans les mains, dans une procession lente et solennelle.

« _Seigneur, je prie pour le salut de ces âmes égarées. Sois miséricordieux envers ces pauvres gens qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Pardonne à ces pêcheurs qui n'ont pas su qu'ils T'avaient offensé. Recueille ces hommes et ces femmes près de Toi et baigne-les de Ton amour inconditionnel_ » pria silencieusement le jeune prince.

Les gardes abaissèrent leurs torches et mirent le feu aux bûchers. Une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva presque aussitôt de chacun des bûchers sous les cris de haine des villageois qui avaient soif de punition. Ce n'était pas la justice qu'ils cherchaient dans cette condamnation, mais la vengeance pure et simple. La foule semblait confondre ces deux termes pourtant bien différents…. Bientôt, de grandes flammes, dont Stiles pouvait sentir la chaleur d'où il se tenait, vinrent lécher les poteaux en bois et les victimes de ce barbarisme. De longues plaintes et des cris s'élevèrent dans les airs, contentant la foule mais donnant la nausée au prince. Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils être satisfaits en voyant d'autres personnes, des femmes et des hommes qu'ils avaient sans doute connus, déjà croisés, qui leur avaient semblé si aimables, brûler vives juste devant leurs yeux ? Comment pouvaient-ils supporter les cris, les gémissements, les pleurs, les supplications ? La fumée et cette odeur écœurante de chair brûlée ? Stiles en avait la nausée. Il voyait avec horreur l'abomination de cette exécution dans les tortillements de douleur des suppliciés qui tentaient en vain d'échapper à leur triste destin. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour oublier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les personnes qui hurlaient, leurs chairs rougissant, leurs cheveux brûlant… Mais aussi cette masse compacte qui se pressait – avec une joie malsaine, à cause de leur curiosité morbide – pour observer ces êtres condamnés. Toute la foule semblait atteinte de la même frénésie elle hurlait, se bousculait, balançait des injures, lançait son poing en l'air. Le son de sa colère et de son contentement semblait rouler tel le grondement d'une bête féroce qui se ramasserait sur elle-même, prête à attaquer. Stiles, en cet instant, craignait son peuple. Lui qui pouvait décider, du jour au lendemain, de lui faire subir le même sort. Car, le prince le réalisait, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. Le peuple choisissait de se soumettre, une servitude volontaire, qui pouvait cesser d'un moment à l'autre. Il était à la merci de ces gens capables de regarder des êtres vivants brûler vifs et même, pire, de s'en réjouir comme d'une fête particulièrement joviale qu'il ne faudrait pas manquer. Un long frisson d'effroi parcourut l'échine de l'adolescent face à la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve cette multitude.

Il finit par détourner le regard de ce spectacle macabre et affligeant pour parcourir la foule en contrebas. Non loin de lui, en retrait, se trouvaient Danny et Isaac, une mine dégoûtée peinte sur leurs traits. A quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient Scott et sa mère, Melissa. La brune avait caché son visage dans le cou de son fils pour échapper à l'abjecte réalité qui leur faisait face tandis que Scott serrait les mâchoires, une expression dure étirant son visage aux traits exotiques. Et finalement, dans un coin reculé de la place, se trouvait son précepteur, raide, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés de consternation et d'aversion. Son regard vert nuancé de gris et entouré de marron fixé sur les malheureux qui continuaient d'agoniser pour contenter la fausse soif de justice du peuple.

Stiles ferma les yeux lorsque l'odeur étouffante de la chair brûlée lui parvint avec une force qui manqua de lui faire rendre le peu qu'il avait avalé le matin même. Il chercha à se distraire et finit par se remémorer la veille pour échapper à un présent trop aberrant pour être supportable.

_FLASHBACK – La nuit de la veille_

_Lorsque Stiles entra dans la salle du trône où l'attendait son père, une appréhension et une angoisse sourde le prirent et s'infiltrèrent sournoisement dans ses veines. Il regrettait que son précepteur n'ait pu l'accompagner pour affronter la colère du Roi._

_Il remonta l'allée sur le tapis bordeaux pour arriver devant John qui était assis sur son trône, silencieux. Au bout de quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles Stiles se contenta de fixer le sol, un air contrit peint sur les traits, un froissement de vêtements lui fit relever la tête. Le Roi se leva et vint étreindre son fils avec force, soufflant de soulagement de le tenir enfin dans ses bras et de le voir sain et sauf. Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de savourer cette étreinte chaleureuse qu'ils n'avaient plus eue depuis si longtemps. Stiles referma ses bras autour de son père, comme lorsqu'il était petit, comme lorsque son père n'était pas trop occupé pour lui, comme lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble à travers le Palais en riant sous les regards attendris des courtisans._

_Finalement, John se recula pour scruter son fils, un mélange de soulagement et de colère se disputant la place sur ses traits. La colère prit le pas sur le soulagement._

_« Stiles » fit-il, la voix dangereusement calme, présageant le pire._

_Le jeune prince grimaça légèrement. Son père venait d'utiliser son surnom. La suite risquait d'être pleine de remontrances._

_« La prochaine fois que vous fomentez une chose pareille, je vous fais enfermer dans les prisons du palais et vous n'en ressortirez que lorsque vous me succéderez sur le trône. Suis-je clair ? »_

_Stiles fut surpris par la simple menace de son père. Il s'était attendu à pire. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, loin de là._

_« Très clair, père. Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir causé du souci » répondit-il avec sérieux et franchise._

_« J'exige de savoir pour quel motif vous vous êtes rendus, vous et ce villageois, dans l'église du père Harris. »_

_La voix de son père était sans appel et ne souffrirait aucune explication boiteuse. Stiles décida d'être sincère, sans pour autant avoir à dévoiler le secret de son meilleur ami._

_« Le père Harris menaçait la vie d'Isaac Lahey, l'un de mes plus fidèles amis, depuis plusieurs semaines. Craignant que ses jours ne soient comptés, Scott et moi voulions l'aider. Mais nous ne pouvions en parler à personne sans avoir de preuve des méfaits du père Harris, alors nous avons décidé d'aller chercher nous-mêmes l'accablante vérité. Seulement, nous ignorions alors que cet homme était corrompu par le Malin, nous ne savions pas que nous mettrions nos vies en danger en allant, seuls, affronter le père Harris… Vous devinez sans peine notre surprise et notre effroi de découvrir que cet homme d'Église s'adonnait à de telles pratiques. Der-Monsieur Hale est arrivé à temps pour nous éviter une fin bien tragique… »_

_Son père sembla pendant un instant essayer de traquer le mensonge sur les traits de son fils, mais n'y voyant que sa sincérité, il hocha simplement la tête. Il se tourna vers un garde._

_« Faites entrer Monsieur Hale » ordonna-t-il._

_Le garde pivota rapidement vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, il fit deux pas dehors et trouva avec surprise que le précepteur attendait dans le couloir, un peu plus loin (il ne voulait pas être accusé de laisser un peu trop traîner ses oreilles). Lorsque le garde lui apprit que le Roi requérait sa présence, une étrange appréhension lui glaça les veines. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher (ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, mais le Roi ne pouvait pas être au courant… à moins que Stiles n'ait laissé échapper des mots qu'il ne fallait pas ?). Il s'avança pourtant d'une démarche assurée, le visage ne laissant en rien transparaître ses tourments, jusqu'au prince et son père qui se tenaient toujours devant le trône. Le chemin lui parut d'une longueur éternelle tant son inquiétude lui tordait les entrailles. Il finit par enfin atteindre son Roi et son élève, fit une courbette respectueuse et attendit que le monarque lui adresse la parole._

_« Monsieur Hale, vous avez ce soir sauvé la vie de mon fils. Votre bravoure m'impressionne et votre fidélité à toute épreuve pour mon fils, allant jusqu'à affronter ce groupe de pécheurs pour le sauver, me rend obligé envers vous. »_

_Le discours du Roi ne le laissa pas de glace, et, en plus de le rassurer, le flatta énormément. On ne voyait pas tous les jours un souverain reconnaître une dette envers un de ses sujets, un simple homme._

_« Merci, votre Majesté, vous me comblez de joie. Je vous ai promis allégeance, et vous avez ma parole d'Homme de Lettre que je vous protégerai toujours, vous et votre fils. Quand bien même cela n'est pas mon travail, c'est mon devoir et, j'ose l'espérer, l'un de mes privilèges » répondit-il alors, en inclinant légèrement la tête._

_Le Roi eut un léger sourire._

_« Je tiens tout de même à vous récompenser, Monsieur Hale. Mon fils est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma tendre Claudia, et s'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne pourrais le supporter. »_

_Stiles restait muet devant cet échange qui se déroulait comme s'il n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas le sujet principal de ce palabre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son père qui exprimait si clairement – plus que ces derniers mois réunis – l'affection qu'il avait à son égard, et son précepteur qui semblait si sincère dans ses propos. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux révélations existentielles qui lui étaient apparues dans la crypte. En vérité, une seule révélation occupait inlassablement son esprit depuis qu'il était sorti de cette église : ses sentiments troublants et intenses. Il l'avait pensé, plus tôt. Il avait mis un mot sur ces tourmentes qui lui agitaient l'esprit. Ce mot étrange qui, de manière absolument irrationnelle, semble réchauffer les veines, faire battre le cœur, nouer l'estomac. Le mot même qu'il avait pensé ne jamais connaître._

_Amour._

_Étrange mot, n'est-il pas ? Plein de profondeurs et de zones d'ombres. Qui connaît vraiment l'exactitude de son étendue, de sa substance, de sa signification ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Pourtant, intuitivement, naïvement peut-être, il reconnaissait en ses agitations ce sentiment fort et essentiel. Oui, il pensait aimer. Il pensait l'aimer, lui._

_Les paroles soudaines de son père le ramenèrent à la réalité, coupant court à ses réflexions._

_« C'est pour cela que je vous demande, Monsieur Hale, ce que vous désireriez. Demandez-moi n'importe quoi, et je vous exhausserai si cela est en mon pouvoir. »_

_Derek hésita un instant, surpris par cette proposition plus que généreuse que lui faisait le souverain._

_« Je ne sais que dire, votre Majesté. J'ai déjà, à mon sens, tout ce que je désire. Tant que vous ne me refuserez pas ma place de précepteur, je me considérerai comme comblé » répliqua-t-il, inclinant de nouveau la tête._

_Il était réellement touché par l'intention du Roi. Mais malheureusement, mis à part la possibilité de fréquenter le prince d'une manière peu convenable, Derek ne souhaitait vraiment rien de plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà. Il avait un bon travail, dans une cour où il vivait paisiblement, avait largement de quoi vivre, et appréciait réellement d'évoluer dans cet endroit. Il ne désirait rien d'autre. Quoiqu'il eut préféré que le prince n'eut pas à se marier avec la princesse de France, et qu'il n'eut pas l'obligation de partir dans ce pays trois jours plus tard. Autant de demandes que le Roi ne pouvait satisfaire, le brun en était conscient. Alors, il ne pensait pas à d'autres faveurs que le monarque puisse lui accorder._

_« Voyons, mon cher, ceci ne compte pas. Sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu à la cour d'Angleterre tant qu'il vous plaira d'y être. Je comprends que ma demande précipitée vous prenne de court, aussi, mon jeune ami, je vous assure qu'elle demeure dans le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il vous vienne à l'esprit une faveur particulière. »_

_L'entretien se conclut sur cette affirmation et Derek et Stiles rejoignirent leurs appartements respectifs pour passer une nuit qu'ils estimaient avoir bien méritée._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Stiles retourna son attention sur le présent. Il ne savait combien de temps avait duré son introspection dans ses souvenirs, mais elle avait pris assez de temps pour que les condamnés aient succombé à la douleur trop vive de leur torture. Ils avaient arrêté de hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge.

« Père, m'autorisez-vous à vaquer à mes occupations ? Il me faut reprendre mes leçons » demanda doucement le prince au Roi, assis près de lui.

John tourna la tête vers son fils et lorsqu'il remarqua son teint légèrement verdâtre, accéda à sa requête sans omettre d'objection. Stiles n'attendit pas son reste avant de descendre de la tribune pour rejoindre la terre ferme avec soulagement.

Ooo0ooO

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? » papotaient deux femmes de la cour dans le couloir du palais, alors que Stiles passait à côté.

Habituellement, il n'était pas du genre à aimer les « on-dit », ce que disaient les courtisans étaient souvent un tissu de mensonges éhontés destinés à discréditer une personne importante ou bien vue à la cour. Pourtant, depuis qu'il était revenu de l'exécution plus tôt dans la matinée, il ne cessait d'entre des bruits surprenants.

« Oui ! Il paraîtrait que le Roi ait décidé de prendre un pupille** » riposta la deuxième courtisane.

Quelle était donc cette rumeur qui parcourait l'ensemble du château ? Stiles était intrigué et sa curiosité poussa ses pas jusqu'à la salle du trône où se tenait quotidiennement son père pour recevoir les villageois, mais plus principalement les membres de son ministère – plus probablement ces derniers, d'ailleurs, au vu de la trahison du Premier Ministre, John Stuart. Alors qu'il voulait se faire annoncer, le garde lui interdit l'accès à la salle. Il insista longuement sur le fait que c'était un ordre du Roi et qu'il n'y avait d'exception pour personne, pas même pour son propre fils. Le monarque ne souhaitait pas être dérangé lors de son entretien.

Stiles dut donc se résoudre à être dévoré par sa curiosité pendant une longue heure qu'il passa dans le couloir à attendre que l'entretien se termine pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître Isaac.

« Isaac ? » s'étonna le prince. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le jeune orphelin sourit à son ami et s'approcha tranquillement de lui.

« Bonjour Stiles. J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais j'aimerais que Scott et Dan soient présents aussi » répondit le frisé, attisant plus encore la curiosité du prince.

Pourtant, Stiles pensait avoir deviné ce que cette nouvelle pouvait être, seulement tant qu'il n'avait pas confirmation, il était condamné à être dévoré par la curiosité. Il ne mit donc que très peu de temps avant d'aller faire quérir son valet et son meilleur ami, pour enfin entraîner Isaac à sa suite dans ses appartements. Danny fut le premier à arriver, une mine légèrement inquiète (dès que cela concernait Isaac, le valet était toujours inquiet) peinte sur les traits, alarmé par la sollicitation mystérieuse du prince. Et il eut beau demander à son compagnon la signification de tout ceci, celui-ci n'en voulut rien dire. Il leur fallut attendre l'arrivée de Scott pour enfin entendre la nouvelle que le jeune orphelin souhaitait partager.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le boudoir du prince, trois des jeunes plus qu'impatients et le dernier prenant son temps pour leur expliquer la simple histoire, mais pourtant heureuse chance, qui venait de se dérouler. Tout pouvait d'ailleurs très bien se résumer en une seule phrase : Isaac Lahey, orphelin, venait d'être pris à la cour en tant que pupille du Roi. Il aurait ainsi une éducation de prince, bien qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir l'espoir d'accéder au trône un jour. De toute façon, la gouvernance n'était pas ce qui intéressait le jeune homme diriger un royaume était bien trop complexe pour lui, il n'en voulait pas. Mais avec l'éducation – même tardive – qu'il allait recevoir, un monde meilleur s'offrait à lui. Il pourrait trouver un vrai travail et gagner honnêtement sa vie. C'était plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré !

Tous ses amis se réjouirent pour lui, et plus encore le jeune valait qui pourrait à présent passer plus de temps avec son compagnon. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble à discuter et partagèrent un repas – Stiles devant insister pour que Danny mange avec eux et oublie un instant le respect des convenances – pour fêter cette grande nouvelle. Mais bientôt, chacun dut retourner à ses occupations, et le prince se retrouva seul dans ses appartements, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, observant le soleil baigner le paysage de sa lumière dorée. Ce mois de mai bien entamé ne laissait apparaître que de beaux jours ensoleillés que chaque Londonien appréciait à sa juste valeur. Le temps était souvent pluvieux en Angleterre, alors le prince voulait profiter de l'astre brûlant avant que le ciel ne se couvre de nouveau. Il se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se pencher dans l'air frais qui couvrit un instant sa chair de légers frissons. Quelques coups tapés à sa porte le firent se retourner vers l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Entrez » lança-t-il en s'appuyant contre le rebord de sa fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son précepteur et aussitôt, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du prince. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler au brun depuis la veille et il devait avouer que cela lui avait légèrement manqué.

« Avez-vous déjà fait de l'équitation ? » demanda le précepteur sans préambule un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, surpris par la demande de son précepteur.

« Eh bien, oui. Quel prince serais-je si je n'étais jamais monté sur un cheval ? » rétorqua l'élève avec une nonchalance feinte.

« Bien. Vous allez donc me montrer ce dont vous êtes capable » sourit Derek en invitant d'un geste le prince à se diriger vers la sortie.

Le plus jeune hésita un instant avant de prendre la direction des écuries. Tous comme le reste, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de leçons dans cette discipline. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était monté sur un cheval que deux fois dans toute sa vie. Il maudissait Finstock à ce moment-là car il était persuadé qu'il allait se ridiculiser devant son parfait précepteur. Derek avait tout pour lui : la force et la grâce, la beauté et l'intelligence, le charme et l'éloquence. Le prince pensait réellement que le brun était parfait. Du moins, n'avait-il pas encore aperçu ses défauts (et après trois semaines passées à ses côtés, il arrivait à douter qu'il en eusse). Derek devait savoir monter à cheval, lui, et probablement avec plus de prestance et d'élégance que Stiles n'en aurait jamais. Le prince retint un soupir irrité. Comment pouvait-il mériter l'intérêt que lui portait son précepteur, lui, le maladroit et bavard prince d'Angleterre ? Et si l'intérêt du brun n'était qu'un intérêt d'ordre financier ou pour obtenir quelque faveur lorsqu'il deviendrait roi ? Il secoua la tête chassant immédiatement ces idées absurdes. Cependant, un léger doute subsistait.

« Y a-t-il un problème, votre Altesse ? » interrogea doucement Derek.

Stiles cligna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient atteint les écuries et qu'il s'était arrêté devant les portes sans raison aucune.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Allons-y ! »

Et Stiles n'attendit pas de savoir si son précepteur aurait l'audace de demander la nature de ses pensées avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment pour se diriger vers le box de son cheval. Son précepteur le suivit en silence et observa rapidement la monture du prince. L'animal était grand et doté d'une belle robe, d'une blancheur immaculée et pure. A chaque mouvement, il pouvait voir les muscles, qu'il devinait puissants, rouler sous la peau de la bête. C'était sans doute aucun une créature pur-sang.

« Je l'ai nommé Ezekiel, quand je l'ai eu. J'avais onze ans » commenta distraitement le prince.

Derek jeta un regard surpris à son élève. Ezekiel ? A onze ans, le prince avait nommé son cheval après un prophète de la Bible ? Il ne fit cependant pas de commentaire et se contenta d'observer Stiles flatter les flancs de sa monture et lui parler comme à un vieil ami. Il eut un léger sourire plus il regardait le prince et apprenait à le connaître et plus il le trouvait engageant et captivant. Il apparaissait un peu comme la pomme tentatrice qui serait sans nul doute la cause de sa damnation. Pourtant, même sachant cela, il savait qu'il se laisserait tenter autant qu'il le pourrait par cette innocente créature.

« Et vous ? Où est donc votre monture ? » demanda subitement le prince.

« Elle est dans son box. Pour le moment, nous allons commencer par la première leçon. Savez-vous harnacher votre cheval ? » l'interrogea le précepteur.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité et une légère gêne fit doucement se colorer ses pommettes.

« Je considère donc votre silence comme un « non ». Comment diable votre ancien précepteur a-t-il pu être engagé ? » s'affligea le brun en secouant la tête de dépit.

« C'était… un vieil ami de mon père » répondit presque honteusement le plus jeune.

« Je vois. Bien. La chose la plus importante dans cette discipline, c'est de mériter le droit de monter sur le dos de votre cheval. J'ai pu constater que vous ne considériez pas votre monture comme un simple animal, et c'est ce qu'il faut. Vous devez instaurer une relation de confiance entre vous et votre cheval. C'est pour cela que vous vous devez de préparer vous-même Ezekiel. »

Stiles fixait son précepteur, une expression de confusion peinte sur les traits. Il n'avait jamais harnaché un cheval, c'était pour cela qu'il avait un écuyer. Il se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Je vais vous montrer la manière dont il convient de procéder » assura le précepteur en entrant dans le box muni d'un harnais et d'une bride.

Derek montra lentement les gestes que Stiles devait accomplir pour préparer correctement son cheval. Il lui montra la manière de mettre le harnais sans blesser l'animal et la manière de régler la bride pour ne pas gêner la bête.

« Nous ne monterons pas aujourd'hui, mais vous avez gagné le droit de nettoyer le box de votre cheval » lui annonça le brun avec un sourire satisfait.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du prince et s'apprêta à quitter la stalle mais l'exclamation du plus jeune le retint.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

Stiles se précipita pour rattraper son précepteur qui avait déjà commencé à partir et se prit les pieds dans quelques seaux qui traînaient là. Il eut le temps de maudire sa maladresse et de prier pour ne pas se faire mal dans sa chute avant d'être rattrapé par deux mains. Mais, son élan, même si le prince n'était pas si lourd, entraîna Derek – qui avait tenté de l'arrêter dans son affaissement – avec lui. Ils finirent donc tous deux au sol, Stiles allongé de tout son long sur son précepteur. Il se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour que son visage soit en face de celui du brun. Ses pommettes se colorèrent immédiatement de rouge mais il ne put détourner son regard des yeux amusés de Derek.

« Je… je suis désolé, pa-pardonnez ma maladresse » s'excusa platement le jeune prince bredouillant légèrement.

Il était persuadé d'être le seul être humain à se mettre dans de telles situations. Le précepteur se contenta de lui sourire avant de poser sa main sur sa nuque pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Il cueillit un chaste baiser sur ces lippes tentatrices avant de les relâcher.

« Vous êtes entièrement pardonné » souffla le brun.

Stiles eut un léger rire avant de se pencher de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser, pris d'une audace qui l'étonnait lui-même.

* * *

*Oui, j'ai honteusement pris le discours dans Pirates des Caraïbes 3, Jusqu'au bout du monde x)

**Pupille : orphelin ou orpheline que le Roi prend sous son aile et éduque (si vous avez regardé Merlin, Morgane est la pupille du Roi :P)

Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre ? J'espère bien quand même, parce que vous avez largement attendu, donc la moindre des chose c'est qu'il vous plaise !

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience même si je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews rapidement – pour les raisons citées plus haut x) – Elles me feront plaisir j'en suis sûre, vous êtes genre toujours super adorables :cœur:

~Kissouilles d'andouille


	7. Chapter 7

*passe la tête par la porte* *vérifie que personne n'est là pour lui jeter des pierres*

BONJOUR.

J'aimerais dire déjà : "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" parce que c'est très important de s'en souvenir.

Ensuite : Je ne suis pas pire qu'Antoine Daniel - non je ne suis pas pire...

Et enfin : Vous allez probablement me détester pour ce chapitre x)

Je n'ajouterais rien de plus, je crois, vous savez que je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas écrire plus vite ni plus en ce moment x)

Enjoyez ~

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Stiles attendit que la nuit fusse noire pour se glisser hors de son lit, s'habiller et se diriger vers le passage secret de sa chambre. Il avait averti Derek de l'existence de ce chemin qui menait dans presque chaque pièce du palais, y compris celle du brun. Et c'est cette destination qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Il souleva donc le pan de parquet qui cachait l'entrée du passage et s'y introduisit, descendant les escaliers en silence et parcourant les dédales de couloir souterrain pour parvenir jusqu'à la chambre de son précepteur.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa destination, il tira doucement le bout du mur qui s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur de la pièce afin d'entrer. Le pan amovible du mur était caché par un rideau brodé, derrière lequel Stiles se tenait à présent. Avec vigilance, il écarta la masse de tissu de quelques centimètres pour regarder dans la pièce.

Des bougies étaient encore allumées, et son précepteur se tenait près de son lit à baldaquin. Le brun retira son haut qu'il laissa choir sur une chaise avant d'agripper le baldaquin et de se soulever, les chevilles croisées et en suspension au-dessus du sol. Il soulevait l'ensemble de son corps à l'aide de ses bras et répétait toujours les mêmes mouvements – à savoir monter et descendre à la seule force de ses biceps et triceps – sans jamais toucher le sol. Le lit étant de côté par rapport au passage secret, et Derek ayant choisi le côté gauche du lit, le précepteur se trouvait face à Stiles qui observait avec de légers frissons ses muscles rouler sous sa peau légèrement hâlée. Le prince semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher son regard noisette de ce corps sculptural qui se mouvait avec puissance et grâce. Stiles fit glisser ses yeux sur le torse parfait de son précepteur qui paraissait légèrement briller sous la lumière vacillante des bougies. Il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps et plus particulièrement au creux de ses reins, à la suite de sa longue observation. Des images très peu catholiques et pour lesquelles il aurait une très bonne place en Enfer, apparurent sous son crâne et achevèrent de réchauffer l'entièreté de son être. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu ces mêmes images lorsqu'il avait imaginé les conditions sous lesquelles Derek pourrait rougir. Ces mêmes images qui, à présent, se précisaient face à la peau largement dévoilée du brun. Ses yeux continuaient leur inspection bien que sa morale lui hurlait les méfaits de ses actions. En réalité, l'immoralité de ce qu'il était en train de faire l'exaltait au plus haut point ; son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine comme s'il cherchait à s'en échapper, sa respiration était saccadée, et ses doigts fourmillaient d'une énergie étrange qui le poussait à vouloir effleurer la peau de son précepteur. Il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé pareilles sensations, et pourtant il pouvait facilement nommer le mal – en était-ce vraiment un ? – qui le prenait. Il se consumait de désir pour le brun. Il était spectateur indiscret et il en était transporté.

Soudain, Derek se laissa retomber au sol et se dirigea nonchalamment jusqu'au centre de la pièce où il s'allongea, face contre terre, pour entamer une autre série d'exercices. Stiles pouvait voir les muscles de son dos rouler avec force sous sa peau qui luisait de sueur. Il se sentait subitement très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements face à cette vision. Il bougea légèrement et du retenir un geignement quand le tissu de son bas frotta allègrement contre sa fierté tumescente. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre et ferma prestement les yeux, espérant ainsi faire barrage à ce qu'il voyait. Mais son imagination un peu trop foisonnante peignit sur ses paupières clauses des scènes qui damneraient son âme pour l'éternité, et dans lesquelles son précepteur jouait un rôle actif. Très actif. Il tenta en vain de penser à autre chose, mais il semblait ne réussir qu'à se focaliser sur ce qu'impliquerait un rapprochement plus intime entre lui et le brun. Inconsciemment – ou presque – l'une de ses mains se dirigea vers son entrejambe qui requérait de sa part une attention toute particulière. Ses doigts se pressèrent autour de son membre à travers le tissu de son bas et il retint un autre gémissement de plaisir.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, n'espérant plus arriver à se distraire. Il sursauta alors, plaquant son autre main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de surprise et d'effroi qui gonflait ses poumons.

Derek se tenait devant lui, la main sur le rideau qu'il venait de pousser pour dévoiler son activité, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, mon prince, que faites-vous donc ici, caché sournoisement derrière ce rideau pour observer mes faits et gestes ? » demanda le brun, d'une étrange voix grave.

« Je-je… » bégaya Stiles, incapable de formuler une phrase.

Ses joues étaient rouges de honte et d'embarras d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

« Auriez-vous eu quelque idée précise dans ce dessein ? » continua le précepteur, son sourire se faisant plus… carnassier.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir tant sa gorge était nouée. Il vit le regard de Derek descendre sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur sa main qui n'avait pas lâché son entrejambe.

« Laissez-moi vous aider avec ceci » fit alors le brun à voix basse.

Il glissa ses doigts de façon à faire lâcher prise au prince, et agrippa lui-même le membre de son cadet qui se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il y appliqua quelques douces pressions accompagnées par des mouvements amples de va-et-vient. Stiles ne put retenir le faible gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il s'agrippa aux épaules de son précepteur et la peau sous ses doigts lui parut plus ardente qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Son propre corps brûlait d'un feu indicible qui semblait se concentrer de le creux de se reins. Et bientôt ce feu se fit brasier, lorsque Derek glissa sa main sous le tissu de son bas pour agripper fermement sa fierté sans que rien ne fasse barrière entre leur peau. Ce contact l'électrisa plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer et cette fois-ci son gémissement se fit plus audible.

« Silence, mon prince, vous ne voudriez pas être découvert, n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Derek dans un chuchotement.

Le brun accéléra ses mouvements, observant avec délectation le plaisir peindre les traits de son élève. Ses pommettes étaient écarlates, ses yeux papillonnaient, légèrement voilés par la volupté qui dilatait ses pupilles, ses lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir été tant mordues. La débauche et la dépravation qu'incarnait en cet instant le prince d'Angleterre fit se réveiller son propre désir, qu'il décida cependant d'ignorer, trop occuper à satisfaire celui de son cadet. A la place, il décida de cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres au galbe parfait du plus jeune avant d'en forcer l'entrée pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne, provoquant un énième gémissement de la part de Stiles qui perdait pied dans toutes ses sensations. Le prince plaça l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du brun pour approfondir leur baiser et rapprocher leur corps. Il voulait sentir la chaleur ardente qui se dégageait de la peau de son précepteur. Celui-ci, de plus en plus exalté, augmenta encore la vitesse de ses mouvements, n'ayant plus pour seul désir que de faire atteindre la volupté absolue à son élève. Il ne suffit que de très peu de temps pour que Stiles expérimente le paroxysme de son plaisir dans un long gémissement étouffé par le baiser du brun.

Stiles se réveilla subitement, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration désordonnée, le cœur affolé, le corps en sueur. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Qui avait le mérite d'être le plus réel qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Son cœur et sa respiration étaient désordonnés, et son corps légèrement couvert de sueur. Il avait également un léger… problème dont il décida de s'occuper pour soulager la pression accumulée.

Ooo0ooO

Le prince avait l'étrange impression que sa vie avait changé depuis la veille sans pour autant qu'elle ait changé. C'était… déroutant. Et ce sentiment ne le quittait pas, restait sous sa peau, laissant cette sensation désagréable de malaise. Sans aucun doute, son voyage pour la France approchant à grand pas l'angoissait au plus haut point. Ce changement à venir dans sa vie princière lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Il passa une grande partie de la matinée et du début d'après-midi avec Scott et Isaac à discuter. Ses deux meilleurs amis parvinrent à chasser les pensées de son mariage de son esprit. L'orphelin ne cessait de s'extasier sur sa nouvelle chambre, sur ses domestiques et sur sa nouvelle garde-robe, tandis que Scott lui racontait l'arrivée d'une famille de fermier dans la ferme légèrement en dehors de Londres : une famille venant du Japon, les Yukimura. Ils avaient une jeune fille nommée Kira qui les aidait dans les travaux. Les trois adolescents se demandaient bien pourquoi ces gens étaient venus s'installer à Londres (même si l'Angleterre était l'un des royaumes les plus puissants sur tous les domaines) puisque les récoltes n'étaient plus aussi bonnes qu'autrefois. Mais Scott ne s'en plaignait pas, Kira avait le même âge que lui et n'était pas mariée. Melissa songeait à lier leur famille ; les Yukimura n'avaient pas l'air d'être de pauvres gens, et les McCall avaient bien besoin d'argent….

Lorsque Scott dut retourner à la ferme pour travailler, Isaac quitta le prince pour retrouver Danny. Maintenant qu'il pouvait rester au palais, il profitait de chaque instant pour passer du temps avec son compagnon. Stiles quant à lui, resta dans ses appartements, à réfléchir aux derniers événements de sa vie. En l'espace d'un mois, il s'était produit tant de chose ! Plus qu'en dix-sept années. En réalité, depuis l'arrivée de Derek, le temps semblait s'être accéléré ; il était fiancé, il avait, avec l'aide de Scott, démasqué un prêtre satanique et son culte, avait assisté à leur exécution, avait un nouveau frère en la personne d'Isaac qui était maintenant à la cour, et il partait pour la France seulement trois jours plus tard. Et se voyage promettait d'être également riche en émotion. De ce qu'il savait sur la Cour de France, son séjour risquait d'être des plus désagréables. Il lui semblait que la famille royale n'était pas un exemple de bonté…

Il fut coupé là dans ses réflexions par des coups frappés à sa porte. Lorsqu'il donna son accord, la personne entra. C'était un garde qui venait l'avertir que son précepteur requérait sa présence dans la cour du château. Étonné que Derek ne soit pas venu lui-même, le prince prit le chemin de la cour extérieure, curieux de savoir quel enseignement le brun avait décidé de lui dispenser en plein après-midi. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que son nouveau frère, Isaac, se tenait près de Derek, l'air très excité par ce que le brun avait réservé.

« Votre Altesse » le salua-t-il, au grand damne du prince. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons aller en forêt pour vous exercer tous les deux, au tir à l'arc. »

Stiles regarda le brun, puis Isaac, puis de nouveau Derek, et enfin Isaac, qui lui sourit à pleine dents. Il avait l'air de trouvé la nouvelle très amusante et semblait impatient de tenir une arme entre ses mains. Stiles, quant à lui, redoutait plus qu'autre chose l'exercice. Il était maladroit par nature, alors imaginez avec un arc et une flèche dans les mains… Il craignait une fois de plus de se ridiculiser. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait refuser de se plier à l'éducation que Derek essayait de lui inculquer.

C'est alors que trois chevaux furent amenés dans la cour, scellés et harnachés. Il vit son fidèle Ezekiel se dresser de toute sa hauteur, heureux de sortir de son box. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à son précepteur. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il fallait d'abord construire une relation de confiance avec son cheval avant de pouvoir le monter ? N'avait-il pas également dit qu'il fallait que le cavalier prépare lui-même sa monture ? Et pourtant, voilà les trois chevaux qui se tenaient devant eux. Surprenant le regard interrogatif de son élève, Derek répondit :

« Isaac n'a pas encore de cheval, nous reprendrons correctement les bases lorsque son Altesse le Roi aura fait venir un pur-sang pour sa pupille. »

Et ce fut tout. Ils montèrent à cheval et les deux jeunes suivirent Derek à travers la forêt aménagée qui entourait le Palais. Durant le chemin, Stiles eut le temps de regretter un instant le nouveau statut d'Isaac. Maintenant qu'il était la pupille du Roi, il allait être sans arrêt entre lui et Derek. Et rien que pour ça, il regrettait que son ami fût sous la garde de la Couronne. Mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée désagréable, se sermonnant sévèrement. Isaac était sain et sauf, c'était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui de la sorte, comme une gêne… Il trouverait un autre moyen d'être seul à seul avec son précepteur. Il parvint à se convaincre qu'il était simplement très heureux d'avoir Isaac auprès de lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un coin éloigné du château et parfait pour un entraînement. C'est donc tout naturellement que les trois hommes mirent pieds à terre, scrutant les alentours. Le matériel était déjà là, installé et prêt à être utilisé. Derek leur donna des instructions, et les observa bander l'arc sans flèche.

« Le bras droit, plus haut » fit-il en désignant Stiles. « Les pieds plus solidement ancrés dans le sol, il n'y a que la taille qui bouge » continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Isaac.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour les corriger, essayant de voir s'ils étaient capable de se corriger seuls. Il fut assez satisfait pour leur confier les flèches qui accompagnaient les arcs.

« Vous avez plusieurs cibles. Les premières sont à trois cent mètres en face de vous, les secondes, à quatre cent mètres un peu plus sur votre gauche, et enfin les dernières se trouvent à cinq cent mètres sur la droite. Commencer par les premières cibles. Lorsque vous en atteindrez le cœur, vous pourrez passer à a suivante » Leur expliqua le précepteur.

Les deux élèves se mirent immédiatement au travail, visant de leur mieux les cibles face à eux. Derek observa leur position, et les tirs, avant de s'approcher de Stiles pour se planter derrière lui. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, fit légèrement pivoter sa position pour que ses pieds soient parallèle à la cible, passa une jambe entre les siennes pour les lui faire écarter de quelques centimètres afin de lui assurer une position plus stable, et posa sa main droite sous son bras droit pour lui relever le coude, afin qu'il soit aligné à son épaule. Il resta là, le torse collé au dos de son élève, attendant que celui-ci bande l'arc. Isaac quant à lui se tourna vers la droite, désireux soudainement de s'essayer aux dernières cibles (et laissant un simulacre d'intimité à son nouveau frère).

Le prince avait cessé de respirer pendant un court instant en sentant la chaleur du corps de son précepteur. Il était incroyablement conscient des mains du brun sur sa hanche gauche et sous son bras droit. Son cœur battait une rythmique affolée dans tout son corps. Il ressentait l'envie presque irrésistible de se laisser aller contre le torse robuste et musclé du brun.

« Votre Altesse, vous ne comptez pas rester ici indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla Derek, son sourire amusé perceptible dans son ton.

Stiles se ressaisit et banda l'arc. Il fit mine de viser (il savait d'avance qu'il ne toucherait pas la cible, il était bien trop maladroit) avant de relâcher la flèche qui fendit l'air pour se ficher dans l'arbre à côté de la cible. Il soupira, déçu (il avait quand même espéré au moins atteindre la cible) et honteux d'être si mauvais dans tous les enseignements qui impliquaient des efforts physique. Il se trouvait lamentable.

« Recommencez » l'enjoignit le brun sans reculer.

Le prince s'exécuta. Il se pencha pour récupérer une flèche au sol et se redressa rapidement, rouge de confusion. Sa chute de reins avait été largement en contact avec le bassin de son précepteur. Et il avait aimé cette sensation. Il inspira un bon coup pour chasser ses idées impures et se concentrer sur la cible. Alors qu'il bandait à nouveau l'arc, les bras de Derek vinrent l'envelopper. Son précepteur avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour stabiliser l'arc, tandis que de son autre, il aida le prince à tendre le fil et à maintenir la flèche immobile.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et vous lâcherez la flèche » Le renseigna-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, incapable de prononcer un mot sans risquer que sa voix ne défaille. Son précepteur décompta et ensemble, ils défirent leur emprise sur le fil, laissant la flèche filer tout droit, fendre l'air avec précision, pour se ficher dans le cœur de la cible.

« Vous voyez ? Il faut affirmer votre prise, et votre position. Ne réfléchissez pas à la possibilité ou non d'atteindre la cible, laissez votre intelligence de côté et ne pensez à rien. Imprégnez-vous de votre environnement, respirez profondément, et lâcher tout. Vous obtiendrez beaucoup plus de résultats concluants. »

Le prince hocha de nouveau la tête, n'osant toujours pas proférer un mot, puis Derek s'écarta de lui pour reprendre une distance convenable entre eux. Ils continuèrent les exercices jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait largement décliné dans le ciel et que Derek décrète que l'heure était venue de rentrer au Palais. Juste avant qu'ils ne montent à cheval, le brun glissa un petit bout de papier dans la main du prince. Stiles, curieux, voulut prendre connaissance de ce que contenait ce mot, mais n'osait le faire alors qu'Isaac pouvait le voir. Il était conscient que son ami était au courant de ses penchants pour le précepteur, mais il préférait tout de même ne pas se faire voir et prendre trop d'aise avec Derek dans des milieux publics au risque de se compromettre de manière irrévocable. Mieux valait pour lui de rester discret, même en présence des personnes de confiance.

Ce n'est donc que quand il fût au calme, à l'abri des regards, dans sa chambre qu'il ouvrit le billet.

« _Retrouvez-moi, ce soir, lorsque la lune sera haute, là où tout a commencé._ »

Stiles eut un sourire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'endroit auquel se référait son précepteur.

Oooo0oooO

Il était environ minuit quand Stiles sortit de sa chambre. Il n'emprunta pas les couloirs, de peur d'être surpris par les gardes et de devoir justifier, à posteriori, son escapade nocturne à son père. Les rumeurs se répandaient bien trop vite pour qu'il prenne le risque. Il se glissa donc par l'entrée secrète qu'il avait déjà prise lors de son aventure dans l'église du père Harris et suivit le même chemin qu'alors, essayant de ne pas penser aux petits insectes qui devaient grouiller dans ces conduits anciens. Il se concentra longuement sur ses pas, en en comptant le nombre, qui le menaient jusqu'à la sortie.

Lorsqu'il émergea enfin des boyaux du château, il respira profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Il prit un instant pour observer les alentours avant de se précipiter sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. Lorsqu'il se mit à penser à sa rencontre nocturne avec son précepteur, son cœur battit une rythmique affolée. Le danger et l'interdit de cet entretien le rendaient fébrile et exalté. N'était-ce pas romantique ? Une rencontre secrète, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec l'homme qui avait ravi son cœur. C'était une scène digne d'un roman romantique très à la mode à cette époque (il avait secrètement beaucoup lu – avec difficulté mais patience – les œuvres de Walter Scott, ces histoires de cottage anglais et de cavaliers sur leurs montures d'un noir d'encre qui se distinguait à peine dans la nuit noire).

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit exacte où Derek l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, il attendit avec une impatience non dissimulée la venue de ce dernier. Un coin de son esprit lui souffla alors que peut-être, Derek ne viendrait pas. Pour diverses raisons, que cette petite voix se plaisait à lui énumérer. Peut-être que le beau brun se moquait de lui ? Ou peut-être avait-il été arrêté par les gardes ? Ou peut-être avait-il un empêchement soudain qui le retenait ailleurs ?

Les craquements d'une branche le firent sortir de sa réflexion avec un sursaut. Il se tourna rapidement vers le côté le plus sombre de la forêt, inquiet, pour tomber face à face avec son précepteur qui lui souriait. Sans un mot, le brun lui attrapa la main et le conduisit à travers les arbres, gardant un silence mystérieux. Le prince se laissa faire, sa curiosité attisée, impatient de découvrir où Derek l'emmenaient.

Ils se trouvèrent vite devant une petite étendue d'eau, doucement éclairée par la pleine lune haute dans le ciel. Le paysage semblait tout droit sorti d'une peinture ; le cadre était idyllique, les couleurs dans des dégradés de teintes allant du noir profond au violet bleuté ; le calme de l'endroit l'apaisa immédiatement. La vie nocturne chantait, accompagnant le doux bruissement du vent qui glissait sur les feuilles des arbres de la forêt.

« C'est magnifique » chuchota le prince, de peur de troubler la quiétude de l'endroit.

Une sorte de sentiment sacré l'empêchait de parler à pleine voix, comme s'il se trouvait dans la maison de Dieu lui-même.

« Vous aimez ? » S'enquit le brun à mi-voix, scrutant le visage de son jeune amant.

« Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? » Répliqua Stiles avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. « Comment avez-vous découvert cet endroit ?

\- Lors d'une balade, il y a peu. Venez, installons-nous. »

Il lui désigna une petite couverture étendue au bord de l'eau, et ils s'assirent dessus côte à côte.

« Derek ? » Murmura le plus jeune en regardant son précepteur par-dessus ses cils. « Croyez-vous que le voyage en France s'annonce de bon augure ? »

Le brun passa un bras autour de la taille de son élève, l'invitante contre lui, avant de répondre :

« Je ne sais pas. Le Roi de France est… peu conventionnel, tout comme l'est sa Cour. Tout peut arriver, malheureusement. Cependant, je serais là pour vous aider. J'ai déjà vécu à la Cour de France, je vous aiderai à comprendre les codes et manières françaises, n'ayez crainte. »

Le prince posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, le cœur battant.

« La France a l'air terrible, comme vous me la dépeignez » commente-t-il, sentant l'appréhension lui nouer l'estomac.

« La France est belle, et les français sont bons, mais la soif de pouvoir pervertit même le plus pieux des hommes. La Cour est une arène, et chaque lion se battra jusqu'au bout pour obtenir l'attention et les faveurs du Roi. C'est ainsi dans chaque Cour d'Europe, même ici, en Angleterre, seulement en différentes mesures. Vous vous en sortirez, je vous le promets. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le France, mon prince. »

Stiles eut un frisson. _Mon prince_. Comme dans son rêve. Une chaleur diffuse parcourut son corps et il se blottit plus fortement contre son précepteur.

« J'espère que vous avez raison de croire ainsi en moi… » Répliqua-t-il finalement.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'une chose que je le suis de vous, soyez-en certain. »

Ils gardèrent le silence, profitant de la tranquillité de la nature pour détendre les nœuds qu'avait provoqués l'angoisse. Pourtant, leur appréhension ne décrut pas.

* * *

Oubliez pas que vous devez me garder en vie et en bonne santé pour la suite, hein...

Dans le prochain chapitre : le voyage en bateau ! Ça va être... Divertissant XD

Je vous aime,

Kissouilles,

EK.


End file.
